


Star Crossed

by Whisperingwater



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daxam and Krypton live, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry is Bar-Van, Barry is Kryptonian, Daxam (Supergirl TV 2015), F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Jor-El is suspicious af, Kal-El is a kid, Kara is a ray of sunshine, Kara is not Supergirl, Krypton, Love Confessions, Mon-El has a dragon Aermy, Mon-El is Prince Mon-El, Mon-El is horny, No one went to Earth, Princess Cait is Mon-El's cousin, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Star-crossed, Supernatural Elements, Takes place on Daxam, Two universes collide, mysterious bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: A long feud between the sister planets Krypton and Daxam has come to an end with a peace treaty. While visiting Daxam to renew the treaty, Kara Zor-El ends up meeting Prince Mon-El. At first sight, he's handsome and charming, but the Prince is no innocent being. Friendship, love and a secret relationship joins the young star-crossed lovers together in a mysterious bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Friendly warning: This story is rated M. If any young readers have found this... be careful. Enjoy! :)
> 
> On with the story, folks! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a renewal of a peace treaty between Daxam and Krypton, but young Kara Zor-El never knew that the Prince of Daxam was one romantic bastard. How is she going to deal with this man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this story a while ago, but I guess it's time to post it here. I always liked the AU idea of Daxam and Krypton still being alive. And Kara and Mon-El not having such a big age difference! And this Prince is not the Mon-El we know from the show. What do you get if you mix Mon-El and Kai Parker? Probably the Prince of Daxam himself.
> 
> Enjoy the story, folks!

 

Prince Mon-El of Daxam stood looking at the spaceship that had flown into their airspace from his balcony. Even though they were used to having visitors from other planets, Mon-El still found it fascinating how advanced space research had become. And as he was dying to explore the universe himself, he knew he would be shrinking his desires as the Crown was going to land on his head soon.

And so, he had dug up a grave, dumped his dreams of becoming a space researcher and moved on with his life as the Crown Prince.

"Your Highness," he heard a voice calling him as someone walked into his room. "They are almost here. Should I call the varlet to get a shirt out for you?"

Mon-El turned around to see his chief guard, Hal-An bow down to him and gesture for the varlet to fetch him a shirt. Mon-El had been standing wearing nothing but pants as he stood looking at the spaceship flying towards the castle.

And there was also the fact that Hal-An was his best friend—his only trusted friend on Daxam—and the prince had given him the permission to enter his chambers whenever he wanted, expect for nights when he was seeking pleasure with some woman whose face he forgot the very next day.

"Royal robes?" Mon-El asked his friend as he turned around to see the varlet awaiting his orders.

"Nothing too formal, just noble. How about a white dress shirt and you can wear your cloak over it?" Hal-An suggested.

Mon-El gave him a smirk and nodded. Hal-An gestured for the varlet to get the clothes out. Mon-El quickly put on the shirt and slipped his arms into the cloak the varlet held out for him. Dismissing the varlet, he turned to face Hal-An.

"Any idea why the Kryptonians are being invited to our kingdom?"

Hal-An nodded. "Yes, Your Highness, it is the time to renew the peace treaty between Daxam and Krypton. But His Majesty, the King has been kind enough to invite the house of El, the nobles of Krypton."

"Very well, let's go and greet our guests, shall we?" Mon-El walked out of the room, followed by Hal-An. By the time they had made their way towards the great hall, they could see the Kryptonians seated and having a conversation with the King and the Queen. When they saw him walk in, they all rose and faced him, except for a young girl and a little boy with her who were busy admiring the nature outside the windows.

"Ah! You're here, Son." King Lar gave him a pleasant smile. "Come and meet our guests. This Zor-El and his lovely wife, Allura. And his brother, Jor-El and his beautiful wife, Lara… This is my son, Prince Mon-El."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Zor-El said as he moved forward to greet Mon-El.

"Likewise. Has your journey been pleasant?" Mon-El enquired, his eyes suddenly falling on the young girl who had finally turned around after hearing all the voices. He turned his complete attention to her, ignoring the Kryptonians who were talking to him. The girl must have been around eighteen or younger. With her golden locks and enchanting blue eyes that reminded him of the comets, she might have been one of the most beautiful women he had laid his eyes upon.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Mon-El heard Zor-El speak. "This is my dearest daughter, Kara and my nephew, Kal-El."

Young Kal-El quickly approached the prince and held his hand out to him. When Mon-El smiled and shook his hand, Kal-El asked, "Are you really the prince? I'm Kal-El. And this is my cousin, Kara. Would you show us around? Your planet seems nice, and I would really like to look around and see for myself."

"Kal, no!" were the first words Kara spoke, her eyes shooting up to look at the prince's reaction.

Mon-El smiled and nodded. "I would be delighted to show you around, Kal-El. And of course, Lady Kara, it is a pleasure to meet you." Mon-El grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it, making her blush lightly. She had heard of the Daxamite customs, but it did feel strange witnessing them firsthand.

"I'm sure Kal and Kara would love to look around, but we don't want to cause you any trouble," Lara spoke.

"There would be no trouble at all," Mon-El replied with a charming smile. "Unless, they would like to rest after the long journey."

"It wasn't really that long," Kara replied before any of the adults could speak. "And I'm not tired at all."

"Kara!" Allura admonished her.

Mon-El could see the displeasure on his mother's face, but his father had an amusing smile. Shaking his head, he said, "That's fine, Lady Allura. I'm glad Lady Kara is looking forward to seeing our kingdom, that would be a first for a Kryptonian."

Kara couldn't help but glare at the prince, who simply smirked and gestured for her to walk with him. Kal-El had trotted off ahead, happy to be visiting a new planet. Hal-An silently followed them out and kept a good distance from Mon-El and Kara. But when he saw Mon-El turn to look at him and give him a discreet nod in Kal-El's direction, Hal-An nodded and started walking quickly and joined Kal-El. The young boy looked up at him and smiled. "Are we going to see Garata?"

"Oh, so you know about Garata?" Mon-El asked, catching up with the others. Kara was the only one left behind.

Kal-El nodded vigorously. "It's played with Dragons, isn't it? That's fantastic! I want to see!"

Mon-El nodded. "A game would be arranged for your pleasure, Kal-El." He looked up at Hal-An, who once again gave him a nod understanding what his prince was trying to tell him.

"It's an uncivilized game played by Neanderthals who torture creatures for their pleasure," Kara blurted out.

Both Mon-El and Hal-An stopped short and stiffened. Mon-El turned around, frowning at the young Kryptonian. "Uncivilized game, you say? And what is it that you play on Krypton, Lady Kara?"

Kara shifted uncomfortably. "We have virtual simulations. Flying and training for combats."

Kal-El had dragged Hal-An off towards the courtyard when he saw a Dragon flying towards the castle. Kara's eyes widened when she saw that she was all alone with the prince now, who was smirking at her as he made his way towards her. He gently pushed her against a tree and towered over her. Kara's eyes widened when she felt his breath fan her face. "And what is it that you do for  _pleasure_ , Lady Kara?"

Kara blushed and turned away, his breath now fanning her cheek as he nudged his nose against it. She stiffened at the unfamiliar touch. "What do you mean by pleasure?"

Mon-El couldn't help but brush his fingers over her neck. "You are an innocent," he stated. "Has a man ever touched you?"

Kara's eyes widened. "Why does that bother you? Let me go!"

As Kara struggled against him, Mon-El grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head. "Not unless you answer my question."

"Do you treat all your guests like this?" Kara growled.

"Ah! She's feisty!" Mon-El grinned. "A beautiful soul like you, untouched by a man; do you realize how enticing you are right now?"

"Oh, so you are a pervert!"

"For you, I'm willing to be anything, Lady Kara." Mon-El kissed her cheek softly and trailed soft kisses down her neck.

"Please, let me go. Or else I'll tell my father about what you just did!" she threatened him.

"Really? You want to tell your father what I'm doing to you?" Mon-El chuckled. "How about you explain this to him?" With that, he grabbed her chin and crashed his lips against hers. Kara's eyes widened as the prince deepened the kiss, biting her lower lip, enticing a moan from her. His tongue slid in and massaged hers, devouring her lips until she was almost a puddle in his arms. Mon-El placed his hand on the back of her head, the other one sliding over her waist. His kiss was setting her skin on fire and Kara couldn't even wrap her mind around what was happening. This was the first time a man had ever touched her like this. The first time someone had kissed her. And if all kisses were like this, she knew she wouldn't last too long.

When Mon-El finally pulled away, he saw her panting. "So that was your first time?" he asked.

Kara couldn't reply. His kiss had put her in some sort of daze. He chuckled and shook his head. This feisty yet innocent girl was tempting him to take her right here, right now, but he knew she wasn't ready and he wouldn't force her, so to help her out of her daze, he cupped her face and gently placed his lips over hers again. The second kiss was exactly the opposite of the first. He was gentle and she felt herself responding to him soon. Kara slipped her hands over his chest and soon wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him back with all her might, but when she was finally able to think straight, Kara pushed him away.

"Now, wasn't that nice?" Mon-El teased, earning a glare from her. "Run along now, Lady Kara, tell your father what I just did. Tell him the pleasure I gave you just now. Or would you rather prefer to stay here and let me devour you once more?"

Kara let out a bitter laugh. "You are mad. You should stay away from me."

To tease her more, he reached out to touch her just as she moved back. Kara's eyes widened as he started moving towards her. Without thinking twice, she lifted her dress a little and ran back towards the castle. All she heard was Mon-El's hearty laughter as he winked at her and turned around before heading in the direction Hal-An and Kal-El went. Kara touched her lips at the odd sensation. She didn't go inside the castle knowing very well her parents would realize what she had been doing just now, so out of her own curiosity, she followed the prince.

She saw him walking down the courtyard before he turned around the corner. Kara ran after him and turned as well to see him caressing a beautiful blue dragon's head. The dragon nudged its head against him and Mon-El was laughing. And just like that, he was helping Kal-El get on the dragon and jumped on its back. And soon the dragon lifted itself in the air, her little cousin shouting in excitement as the prince took him riding on the dragon.

Kara couldn't help but smile. Maybe the prince wasn't that bad. Maybe behind that smug demeanor was a kind man. She would find out soon, Kara had decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking this new story! I would love to know what you think! :)
> 
> Kudos are like potsticker for me and comments are club sodas. So leave me some? AND if you liked reading this chapter and would love to read more, I can update on the same day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are poles apart and they clash. Again. But this time, the Prince is curious to know just how experienced Kara is...

To say that Kal-El was happy would have been the understatement of the century. The second he got down after a rather breathtaking ride on Mon-El's dragon, he ran straight back to the castle to tell his parents what he had just done. Kal-El was only seven, and his parents knew they would have said no if he had asked their permission, but the Prince was old enough—in his mid twenties—to not let anything bad happen to their son.

"And then we flew over the river, it was so biggg," Kal-El narrated his very first dragon flying experience to his uncle, Zor-El, who sat listening to him with a bright smile on his face. When Zor-El finally asked his daughter if she had a good time looking around, Kara's eyes unwantedly shot up to Mon-El, who was suppressing a grin. She quickly lied about liking her short walk.

Mon-El smiled at them pleasantly as he spoke, "I need to be somewhere, if you would excuse me. Do have a pleasant evening."

When the Els had said their goodbyes, the Prince left the great hall without another glance. Kara watched him leave and a part of her wanted to follow him and talk to him, to tell him never to touch her again; but another part of her needed exactly what she didn't want.

* * *

Mon-El had left the guests and headed straight to a gathering, knowing he would get exactly what he needed there. He could see that Hal-An didn't want to be here. His friend didn't like partaking in the merriments. At first, Mon-El had his doubts; he used to wonder if Hal-An was not interested in the beautiful women at the court, but the day he saw Hal-An secretly meeting with none other their oldest friend, Zora, Mon-El knew his friend was in love. It was a surprise to Mon-El why Hal-An hadn't married Zora yet.

"You can leave if you want," Mon-El said to Hal-An before entering the hall. "I'm sure you don't want to keep  _her_  waiting."

Hal-An stiffened. "Nothing like that, Your Highness. I can stay as long as you wish."

"Then go. I want you to go now." Mon-El winked at him and walked into the hall. As soon as he stepped in, many eyes fell on him. So many seductive glances and not-so-subtle touches, but amongst the crowd, his eyes still searched for the beautiful blue comets.

Shaking his head at the women who were ready to throw themselves at him, he made his way towards the corner where people were taking drugs.

"What have you got here?" he asked, looking at the drugs that lay in front of him in small beakers.

"Your Highness, the usual. Pleasure and ecstasy. Calmness. Distraction," the man dealing answered.

The fact that Mon-El was in need of all of them after pinning up the Kryptonian against a tree earlier… He kneaded his temple and asked for the Distraction.

"Would you like to take it as it is or smoke, Your Highness?" the man asked.

"Smoke."

The man nodded and quickly wrapped it up and handed it over to Mon-El, who in return paid him one gold coin and walked out of the hall in a hurry. He could have sat there, enjoyed a dance or two, but he didn't feel like doing that now. Right now all he wanted was to see the Kryptonian girl, to tease her some more.

Grinning, he made his way towards her chamber. As he had guessed, she hadn't locked the door, so he walked in without knocking.

Kara had been lying on the bed, facing the other side, but when she heard the door open, she sat up straight, panic taking over her. Her eyes softened when she saw Mon-El closing the door and smirking at her. But anger took over as she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Mon-El shrugged. "Last time I checked, I was the Prince of Daxam and this castle belonged to me. So that means I can walk into any chamber whenever I want."

"Oh, so you are not just a pervert, you lack manners too!" Kara glared at him.

All Mon-El did was chuckle as he made his way towards her. She moved back till her back touched the bed frame. Mon-El came to sit next to her. He noticed that she was wearing a silk chemise, one that he would happily rip off her and take her right here. But he controlled himself.

"Look, you might be the Prince, but don't you dare think I won't scream the place down if you touch me!" Kara threatened him.

He found her amusing. No one ever dared to threaten him. He was the Prince after all. But Kara Zor-El dared, every single time.

"Well, the walls are made of stone, so even if you scream, your voice won't go out," he said calmly. "But don't worry, I haven't come here to do anything. I just wanted to talk. To get to know more about the Kryptonian customs."

This truly surprised Kara as her shoulder sagged in relief. The Daxamite wanted to know more about Kryptonian customs, did the sun rise from the east today?

"What do you want to know?" she asked with a small smile.

"How do you pleasure yourself?"

The minute he asked that, Kara's smile fell. She grabbed the cushion and started hitting him with it. Mon-El laughed and grabbed the cushion from her hands and threw it away. "Just answer me, Lady Kara."

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about, you should leave."

"Do men not lay with their women on Krypton?"

Kara's face reddened. "You mean… share a chamber?"

"More like sharing a bed," he explained. "And doing a  _lot_  more."

"What?"

Mon-El observed her face for a couple of seconds. She really didn't have an idea. She had no clue what happened when two people were alone together. So, he decided to help her out.

"Lady Kara, how do Kryptonians make babies?"

Her eyes widened when she heard him ask that. She knew how it happened alright. "Birthing Matrix. DNA is isolated from the parents and Birthing Matrix takes care of everything else. At the end of the term, the parents can take their child home."

Mon-El gave her a feeble nod. "And were you conceived in such an artificial manner?"

Kara nodded. "Yes. All Kryptonian children are born through the Birthing Matrix. Well, except for Kal-El. He was Krypton's first natural birth in many years." The Prince grinned at her, and she couldn't help but frown. "What is it?"

"Your uncle and aunt had sex," he said nonchalantly. But when he saw that she was barely reacting to what he had said, he rolled his eyes and added, "Sexual intercourse? Consummation? Making love? Does any of that sound familiar?"

Kara shook her head, making Mon-El wince lightly.

"How old are you again, Lady Kara?"

"I turn eighteen in two weeks," she replied. When she saw him nod quietly, she asked, "And you?"

Mon-El raised a single brow. No one ever asked him how old he was on Daxam. It was simply not permissible to ask certain things to the royals. But Kara was not just some Daxamite. "I'm twenty-five," he replied. "And you don't know anything about sex."

"And is that important?"

"Very. It's the most basic way of seeking pleasure."

"Like how you… umm… kissed me?" The tinge of red on her cheeks made him smile.

Mon-El nodded and leaned closer, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. "But know this, the other men on this planet will tell you are innocent with just one glance at you. You are not safe."

"What do you mean I'm not safe?" Kara demanded. "I am good at combat. I won't allow anyone to touch me!"

"Really now?" Mon-El smirked as he leaned closer and brushed his lips over hers softly. Kara stiffened again. For some reason all his kisses felt different. As if there was some kind of magic he was doing to her. Summing up the courage, she leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. When he finally pulled away, but not entirely, he whispered against her lips, "Your innocence allures me." With that, he stood up and walked out of the room in a hurry.

* * *

Knowing if he stayed back, he would have lost control around Kara, he headed straight to the Astronomy tower. Lighting up the cigar he had kept in his pocket, he started smoking it, blowing puffs as he leaned against the wall. He had bought drugs for distraction, but what he really needed was pleasure. After seeing the Kryptonian beauty, women of his own planet fell short. Mon-El had no way to explain what he was feeling, so he decided not to ponder upon that and talk to Hal-An about it later. His friend had a lover now, maybe he would know what was going on.

He had been so lost in thoughts that he had failed to notice someone who stood in the shadows, looking at him. But when that someone spoke, Mon-El jumped, the cigar falling from his hand. "Grife!" he cursed loudly and looked up to see Kara stepping out of the shadows. She wore one of the Daxamite cloaks and had covered her head with a hood.

Removing the hood, she moved closer. She saw the fallen cigar and stepped her slipper on it and broke it.

"Are you insane?" Mon-El yelled. "That was worth one gold coin!"

"Does it look like I care?" She simply shrugged and turned to face the beautiful night sky. Mon-El stood scowling at her. If this was her payback for him kissing her then she was in big trouble. "Say," she began to speak, "who takes the Crown if something happens to you?"

Mon-El winced. Again, this was also something no one was allowed to talk about. Death was an abhorrent subject to talk about on Daxam. "My son, if I have one before I pass through the veil. If I do have a daughter, she becomes the Queen."

"Okay, seeing as you don't have any children now, who takes the throne next?"

"Why does it even bother you, Kryptonian?" Mon-El frowned at her, displeased by where this was going.

"Answer me."

"Kara Zor-El, let me remind you that  _I_  am the Crown Prince of Daxam and if you weren't the guest of the crown, believe me, I would have thrown you out."

Kara simply smirked and said, "I know. So tell me, who takes the throne after you?"

Mon-El let out a loud sigh and kneaded his forehead. "My cousin. Why do you ask?"

"Is your cousin married?"

"Yes. A year ago. He's going to be a father soon."

"So if your cousin does take the throne, his child would be next in line, so the bloodline of the royal house of Gand breaks with him? Is he your cousin from your father's side? An uncle's son?"

Mon-El shook his head. "My father has no brothers or sisters. He does have a cousin and it's her son who will take the crown after me. He's not a Gand. But why do you ask all this? Why does it even bother you?" He let out a bitter laugh.

"You are the only person who can assure the bloodline of Gand passes on to the next generation, correct me if I'm wrong," Kara spoke confidently, meeting eyes with him.

"Yes. I'm the only one."

"You asked me why it bothers me… maybe it doesn't. But it sure should bother you, Your Highness. Here you are taking these… medicament for the wrong reasons, making sure the bloodline dies with you someday. Why don't you talk to your cousin and ask him to be ready to take the throne? After all, you are handing it over to him in a silver platter that is your own death. Many congratulations to him." With that, Kara turned around and walked away without another word. But all that she had said to Mon-El had a huge impact on him as he collapsed with his back against the wall, his eyes widening as her words sunk in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhh! Burn! Kara sure knows how to put him in his place. And damn, Mon-El needs to learn some self control. XD
> 
> As always, Kudos are like potsticker for me and comments are club sodas. Do I get some? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is mad at her and he has every right to be after their little confrontation, but Mon-El just can't stay mad at Kara forever. After all, he's curious about her!

Kara Zor-El had woken up after a rather peaceful slumber. It was not everyday she confronted a Prince and made him think of all the wrong things he had done. She knew the drugs he took were not good for him. She knew she was only helping, whether he acted upon her words or not, that was his headache. She knew she had done the right thing.

After taking a shower, she changed into a blue dress that vaguely reminded herself of her eyes, something the Prince often looked at. She made her way downstairs and was greeted by her family. They all joined the King and the Queen at the dining hall. Kara couldn't help but notice the Prince wasn't there. Her shoulders sagged in disappointment. Maybe he didn't listen to her, maybe he smoked and it harmed him in such a way that he was still asleep.

Kal-El was in his usual cheerful mood, telling her about Garata that he was going to see soon. The Prince had invited him to see his dragon, Aermy again. Aermy loved children so she was always playful whenever Kal-El was around, and he couldn't wait to see her too. Kara sat listening to her cousin talk animatedly. Daxam was doing him good. He was finally exploring and seeing all kinds of new things. Her aunt, Lara had promised to take him to Earth with her when he was old enough to travel longer distances.  _Earth would be a great place to explore too_ , Kara thought.

* * *

Once they had finished eating, the King and Queen had asked her parents and her uncle and aunt to join them to discuss something. So she ended up babysitting Kal-El again. She was used to it now. She often took care of him when both their mothers were busy, and she loved her baby cousin. So hand in hand, Kara and Kal-El walked out of the castle. She was looking for the Prince. Maybe she had crossed the line since her words weren't exactly kind. She had talked about death knowing Daxamites didn't talk about it. She felt she owed him an apology. So stepping out, she asked a guard at the door where he was. The guard told her Mon-El was on the east side near the river practicing Archery. Thanking him, Kara and Kal-El made their way towards the river.

When they reached the place, they noticed Mon-El standing with a bow and arrow, focusing on his target. Kara lowered her gaze when she noticed all he wore were pants, no shirt. Kal-El had pulled his hand out of hers and trotted off to where few guards stood. One of them held clothes in his hands. The other held a tray with a pitcher of juice and glasses. And the third, the taller one was Mon-El's guard, Hal-An. Kal-El went to him and greeted him. Hal-An looked down with a smile and asked the guard to pour Kal-El a glass of juice. The little boy thanked them and took the glass. He sat down and watched Mon-El practice.

When Hal-An's eyes fell on Kara, he made his way towards her. "Good morning, Lady Kara," he greeted her.

"Good morning. Your Prince is up early today."

Hal-An looked at Mon-El and nodded. "He retired to his chamber after the little talk you had last night."

Kara raised a single brow. _So the guard knew? Did Mon-El tell him?_

"You must be wondering how I know this," Hal-An started. "Lady Kara, the prince and I have been friends since we were little. And we are still close." Kara gave him a surprised look and asked him to continue. "So yes, Mon-El did tell me about what you talked about. No one, expect for his parents, ever talk to him like that. He commands respect and I know he deserves it too. For he has done a lot for his people. I might be his guard, but he always treats me like a dear friend. Not every Prince allows his guard to dine with him at his table."

"What did he tell you?" Kara asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

There was a small smile playing on Hal-An's face. Mon-El had told him about how this Kryptonian girl talked, and he found her amusing too. "He told me you brought up the throne and who takes it next. That would be Prince Ean. But I'm guessing that's not going to happen. All thanks to you, Lady Kara."

Kara's eyes widened. "What did I do?"

Hal-An let out a small chuckle. "I'm grateful that you talked to my prince about his… habits. He wanted me to take care of them. Everything in his possession, burned at midnight. It's considered sacred, burning wicked things at night, not under the eye of Rao. And he has made sure none of the medicaments used for the erroneous purposes ever be sold in this kingdom again. At least not legally."

"Did he just ban drugs altogether?" Kara sounded shocked. Well, why wouldn't she be? She had just told him the ill effects not in many words and he went ahead and banned it all from his kingdom.

"Well, for the ban to actually take the proper course of action, this will be taken to the King and Queen. If they agree to this ban, it will be implemented immediately." Hal-An let out a loud sigh. "And I doubt they would do it, at least not the Queen."

"So all his efforts have gone to waste?" Kara looked away, disappointed. Her eyes fell on Mon-El, who was now showing Kal-El how he shot the arrow. Her cousin was looking at the Prince in awe. They didn't have Archery on Krypton, no wonder little Kal was so happy here.

"I wouldn't say that, Lady Kara. Mon-El will be taking the throne very soon. Every Crown Prince of Daxam takes his throne on his twenty-fifth year. So once he becomes King, I know he will make sure the drugs are banned. So I'm grateful that you talked to him. He wasn't like this before. Five years ago, when I was sent away to train for the army, Mon-El ended up socializing with bad company. He was against intoxication. Imagine my surprise when I returned to find out what had happened to him. No one could get through to him, well, no one expect for you. So you have my thanks."

Kara nodded happily and started walking towards where Kal-El stood. She didn't want him running around and getting in middle of the Prince's practice. So when she finally reached them, Mon-El turned to look at her. Her gaze unwantedly fell on his bare chest. Her jaw dropped when she saw the ripping muscles and a dust of dark brown hair on his chest and his belly trailing all the way down.

"My eyes are up here, Lady Kara," Mon-El spoke, narrowing his eyes at her. He didn't look pleased. Of course he had acted upon her words, but she knew she still owed him that apology.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she greeted him. "I hope Kal-El didn't trouble your practice."

"I did not!" Kal-El exclaimed. "The Prince was showing me how to shoot an arrow. He promised to teach me too."

Mon-El smiled and ruffled Kal-El's hair and the little boy looked up with a big grin. "Yes, I did promise my little student, and I'm looking forward to teaching him."

"Would you teach me too?" Kara asked with a bright smile.

Mon-El rolled his eyes at her and turned away. "I don't have a lot of free time in hands, Lady Kara. I can make an exception for young Kal-El. And I'm sure you are more than capable enough to shoot an arrow. You Kryptonians are good at everything, aren't you?"

"I want to talk."

"Tough luck, I'm busy."

Kara gave him a small nod. "What would it take for me to get an audience with the Prince?"

Mon-El held his hand for his shirt and when Hal-An handed it over to him, he quickly put in on and said, "Take that bow and arrow and hit that target." He pointed to the one he had just hit and it was in a great distance. "If you can hit anywhere in that circle, I'll give you ten minutes."

"I'll only need five," Kara replied as she took the bow. She had been observing him as she talked to Hal-An earlier. She had seen how Mon-El held the bow and arrow. And this was about the Kryptonian pride. Maybe they weren't good at everything, but this was a challenge, and she was not taught to back off. She took her position. As she pulled her arrow back, she felt a hand on her waist. Kara stiffened as another hand touched her elbow.

"Ease your shoulder," she heard Mon-El's voice in her ear. "Don't lift it up. Relax and… release."

Kara shot the arrow and it hit the target. Her eyes widened in surprise and soon Kal-El was shouting, cheering for her loudly before hugging her legs. Kara hugged him back and turned to look at Mon-El. She mouthed a 'thank you' and all he did was nod.

"Hal-An, why don't you take Kal-El and show him our horses. I'm sure he will be happy to see Eclipse." Aermy was his pet dragon, but Eclipse was his black stallion presented to him by his father on his twenty-first birthday.

Once Hal-An and Kal-El walked away, with Kal-El animatedly asking the guard about the horses, Mon-El dismissed the other guards and finally turned to face Kara. Crossing his arms across his chest, he asked, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Are you upset with me?" Kara asked softly.

Mon-El scoffed and looked away. "You have five minutes, be quick, I have better things to do."

"Of course, Your Highness, I don't want to keep you away from all the important tasks in hand. I just wanted to talk to you about our conversation last night."

"About sex?" Mon-El couldn't help but smirk.

"Why does your mind always go there?"

"Because I like it, and I'm sure you will like it too when you get to experience it. I must warn you, it's addictive."

Kara rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not here to talk about this… sex you talk about. I would like to apologize for my words last night." She saw Mon-El nod in agreement. "My words were harsh and I feel bad about what I did. On Krypton, we don't have all these things. Mostly because pleasure of any sorts is not given importance there. Kryptonians prefer to focus on their career. And this pleasure you talk about it often lost there. My people only get married because the Birthing Matrix only accepts the DNAs of a married pair. No child is born out of wedlock, so obviously what you speak of doesn't happen on Krypton. It's the same with the medicaments. We don't have it there, but we have been told how harmful they are. I only wanted the best for you."

Mon-El scoffed. "Why do you even care, Lady Kara?"

"Your Highness…  _Mon-El_ ," she said, testing his name on her lips. It felt odd, but not bad. "You seem to be a good man. I know you have called for a ban of the drugs. Not even a full day after we spoke, you wanted such a big change. I know you will make a great king someday. But for that, you need to put your health first."

Mon-El gave her a small nod. "I understand. Thank you for your concern, Lady Kara."

"My pleasure," she said with a bright smile, one that involuntarily made his lips twitch.

"Your five minutes are up. I'll be seeing you at lunch. Have a pleasant day." Saying that, Mon-El turned around and was about to walk away when he felt her grab his arm.

"Wait, there's something I need to do. Even though on Krypton wishing someone good luck happens through words, I'm sure you won't just accept my words for this."

He turned around, curious to know what she was talking about. To his surprise, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. It was a soft kiss but it was setting his skin on fire. When she pulled away, she gave him an innocent smile and walked away to get Kal-El.

Mon-El stood dumbstruck watching her walk away. When he finally snapped out of it, he ran his hand through his hair and walked away, not before seeing her turn around and smile at him. Mon-El couldn't help but return her smile with one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can really imagine Mon-El singing, "Daxam, Daxam, we live in a cool place. Wanna have a good time? Then come on over to my place!" XD
> 
> And what is our innocent Kara doing? XD How are you guys liking this story?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mon-El and Kara teaming up against Rhea. Let's pray she's not as worse as the Rhea we know...

Another morning came in the kingdom of Gand as Kara was once again asked to keep an eye on Kal-El as her parents had to meet with the King and the Queen. Her uncle and aunt were busy with other matters, but they did relieve her soon and left with Kal-El who wanted to look around the castle.

Kara hadn't wanted to join them since she wanted to meet with the Prince. She looked for him downstairs but was disappointed when he wasn't there. Just as she was looking around, a guard approached her.

"His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince has a message for you, Lady Kara," the guard said as he handed her a small parchment and moved away. Kara looked around to see if someone was around. She wondered what her parents would think if they ever found out the way she talked with the Prince.

She leaned against a pillar and opened the red seal and read the letter.

_'_ _Dearest Lady Kara, on Daxam when we appeal for a change, it is taken to the court for the King and the Ministers to decide upon whether to implement the change or not. And since I was the one who made an appeal, I managed to get the court to read my case today. But I have only recently stopped taking the drugs and they would bring that up and that would be a losing argument for me. But if you join me and help me convince them, I know for sure we will be able to get the law passed stopping the drugs altogether. Again, this would only work if someone who has never taken the drugs talks about the ill effects. If you would accept my invitation to stand in front of the court and support me, just send this back with the guard waiting outside for you. The court is in session in twenty minutes. I'll owe you if you do this.'_

Kara smiled reading this. He wanted her help and he would owe her. She gestured the guard that she was ready to go see the Prince and handed him the letter.

The guard then led her inside the castle and walked all the way to the parts of the castle she was yet to explore. Once she reached the place where she saw Hal-An, the guard quickly bowed to her—to her surprise—and walked away.

"Lady Kara," Hal-An called. "This way, please."

Kara followed him quietly as he led her towards a door that opened as she reached it. Mon-El stepped out and the second his eyes fell on her, he grinned.

"You came!"

"No one is more surprised than me." Kara shrugged. "What do you want me to do, Your Highness?"

"Talk. Just that. And try to convince the King and the Ministers that banning the harmful medicaments will be good for our kingdom."

Kara knew it was not going to be as simple as Mon-El said it would be. She had been to Krypton's court twice with her mother. Things were never simple. She had to put forth an argument that could make her win and she had no idea who she was up against.

"Okay, but you really owe me once this is over," she said to Mon-El.

"Anything you want," he promised. Then he looked up at Hal-An and asked, "You have it?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Hal-An replied as he handed over something small to Mon-El.

Mon-El quickly made his way towards Kara and grabbed her arm. He pushed her against the wall and his hand was grabbing onto the collar of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Kara cried as she tried to push him away.

"Stay still!" Mon-El said sternly as he put something on her dress. She looked down to see it was a small pin with the symbol of the royal house of Gand on it. "You won't be allowed to speak in the court unless you have a crest of Gand on you. Daxamite rules."

"That's absurd!" Kara blurted. "Does that mean people who do not belong to the royal family or those who aren't nobles cannot talk in the court?"

Mon-El scratched his chin and nodded. "Something like that. Let's go."

Mon-El grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door that Hal-An held open for them. He quickly let go of Kara's hand when they walked in. Kara walked in to see that the court was indeed different from the one on Krypton.

The seating arrangement was in half a circle facing a line of three men who sat with the King behind them, sitting on what looked like a throne, it was elevated for him to see the entire court.

"His Royal Highness Prince Mon-El and Lady Kara Zor-El," a guard announced as soon as they walked in.

Mon-El moved to face the King and whispered to Kara, "Bow." And he did the same. Kara quickly bowed a little and lifted her head to see the King smiling at them.

"Welcome to our court, Lady Kara," King Lar spoke. "Our Prince has brought forth a rather remarkable case, ordering for a ban of medicaments used here for all kinds of things. He had also requested your presence at court today. We can begin the proceedings as soon as our Queen joins us."

"Your Majesty," Mon-El spoke. "I'm sure the court can take the decision without Her Majesty's help."

King Lar gave his son a small smile. "Your mother has wished to stand against you on this case, Mon-El. She feels the ban is a wrong decision."

Kara stiffened next to Mon-El. Hal-An was right about the Queen. She knew this wasn't going to be easy at all. When she saw Mon-El frowning with his hands clenched in tight fists, she was about to ask him if he was okay when the guard announced the Queen's arrival. Queen Rhea walked in, glaring at both Mon-El and Kara.

"Your Majesty, Ministers," she greeted the others as she took a seat laid out especially for her.

Once the Ministers had greeted her, one of them started speaking, "The court has been summoned today in talks of the ban on medicament Prince Mon-El has requested for. His Highness Prince Mon-El and Lady Kara will be talking in favor of the ban. Her Majesty Queen Rhea will be talking opposed to the ban. The proceedings may begin. Your Majesty, if you will."

Queen Rhea nodded and stood up. "For generations, all kinds of medicaments have been used on Daxam. Never have they been questioned since our dear Prince likes to take them as well. Correct me if I'm wrong, my dear son."

Seeing the smirk on Rhea's face, Mon-El's eyes narrowed at her. Kara could see that the Queen was tying to turn the tables. If she proved Mon-El took drugs as he asked for a ban, she knew they would lose the case. But Kara also knew that Mon-El had stopped taking drugs. She suddenly turned to face the King and asked, "Your Majesty, if I may?" Seeing the King nod, she continued, "Would it be possible to test if there are any drugs in the Prince's system? A simple blood test would do it."

"Do you want it to be done right now, Lady Kara?" The King asked in amusement. He knew the Kryptonians were very quick with their proceedings but this was amusing to witness.

"If that won't be too much trouble; yes, Your Majesty," Kara replied.

"Very well then, call the physician," King Lar ordered and a guard left his post to go get the doctor.

"That would not be necessary," Queen Rhea spoke. "I know my son very well. He cannot live without the medicaments."

"And what if I do?" Mon-El questioned her, his eyes narrowing at her tone.

The physician had just arrived and once of one the ministers had explained what had to be done, Mon-El had to give his blood and the physician started testing it. Once he was done, he came to stand in front of the King. With a small bow, he said, "Your Majesty, His Highness Prince Mon-El is clear of all medicaments. His blood is pure."

Mon-El couldn't help but smirk at his mother, who fumed in return. Mon-El then faced his father and spoke, "It is true that I used to depend on those drugs a lot. But Lady Kara was kind enough to tell me the ill effects they had on me. I know that they would have the same effect on everyone who takes them, and I don't want to see my people suffer."

King Lar smiled proudly. His son, who was going to take the throne very soon, was already thinking for the good of their people. "Would Lady Kara like to say something?" he asked, looking at the young Kryptonian.

Kara nodded. "Your Majesty, on Krypton we don't have such medicaments. We do have the basic ones for pain relief, but nothing that can make you hallucinate that you are happy. For Kryptonians, their families and their work gives them enough happiness to function. Forgive me, but have you ever thought why your people took these drugs? What if they were simply seeking happiness? Prince Mon-El refers to it as 'Pleasure', but that is not the exact term we use on Krypton. We call it 'Happiness'. I remember when I was younger, my father used to travel a lot, to other planets. Political matters. These space travels made me curious and I wanted to go along. But he would never take me saying it was too dangerous. Once he was gone for almost two months, that day, my aunt Lara Jor-El, who was newly married to my uncle, decided I had to get my chance at exploring the world outside Krypton. That brought me immense happiness. Now if I was on Daxam and if my father had said no to me, I think I would have turned to these drugs. But since there were none on my planet, I learnt to live without them, not knowing such things exist.

"I will not take too much of your valuable time, Your Majesty," Kara said with a small smile. "I simply feel most of your people are unhappy. Maybe if they get the proper help and a new path, they would happily stop taking the drugs."

"So you are saying that is what my son found?" Queen Rhea demanded. "A new path?"

"Or simply found the one he was destined to take, Your Majesty," Kara replied, confidence oozing around her. "You wouldn't want the next King of Daxam to be a bad example for his people, would you? My parents speak highly off His Majesty, the King." This brought a bright smile on King Lar's face. "And if Prince Mon-El follows his father's footsteps, I know he would become a great King someday."

Mon-El couldn't help but smile. Rhea was glaring at Kara and huffing loudly.

"Lady Kara," the King began. "I understand your concerns and the good you wish to do for my people. My son was pretty clear when he asked for this ban. And knowing this will only do good for my people, I wholeheartedly accept. Now I leave it to my ministers to give us their opinion."

Kara nodded and waited to see the ministers talk and take their decision. She could still feel Rhea's gaze on her. But when she felt Mon-El grab her hand and entwine his fingers with hers, she looked up at him and saw him winking at her. She gave him a small smile and pulled her hand away when she saw the King ready to take a decision.

"On Daxam, we believe every King brings along with him a new destiny and a yearning to make his kingdom better. To see our next King wanting to do something so great but virtuous, we officially agree to the ban. The dealers have to burn their possessions. If any Daxamites holds these drugs in their households, they have two weeks to get rid of them. By the time the next King is crowned, we would want no Daxamite taking these medicaments for false pleasure. The court is adjourned." The King was the first to exit, followed by the Queen who told Kara to stay out of the Daxamite matters.

When everyone had left, Mon-El turned to Kara and said, "I wonder what would have happened if you were born as a Princess instead of me."

"Oh you know, I would have asked someone to teach me Archery first. And if I was the princess, no one could say no to me," Kara replied cheekily.

"So you want to learn Archery?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I think I can help you with that. As a thank you for helping me win this case." Saying that, Mon-El pinched her cheek and walked away, leaving her standing there in daze once again. Why did his slightest touch burn her body so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is already doing good for Daxam AND Mon-El. What do you think will happen next with this Karamel?
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> So, do I get any? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El takes Kara and Kal-El to the town. Of course, he just can't keep his hands of Kara now, can he?

Another beautiful morning arrived, bringing Kara pure joy that she was able to help the Prince do something good. Her parents and uncle and aunt were once again meeting with the King and the Queen. So she was given a free pass to take Kal-El out and show him around.

When Mon-El had offered to take them into the town and show them around, little Kal jumped at the opportunity, but Kara politely declined saying the Prince would have better things to do, but seeing as how that had upset Kal-El, she quickly added she wouldn't mind taking a guard along.

The King had immediately ordered Hal-An to take Kara and Kal-El to the town. But he knew very well his son would just go along.

So that was how the El cousins had ended up going into the town with Hal-Al and Mon-El, dressed a bit differently—to blend in, he had said—to see if it was any different than a Kryptonian city. And it indeed was.

One thing Kara didn't understand was why the Daxamites had servants when they could use robots. Robots did everything people were capable of, well almost everything, so it would have made a lot of lives easier. But when she brought this up to Mon-El, all he said was, "We don't have slaves here. Slavery was abolished when my grandfather became King. Instead we have servants, who are willing to serve us, in exchange they are paid for their services. Many servants come from towns that have been destroyed in floods and those who just don't have shelters. At the castle, they are given a bed and warm food, and they also get paid so… and your robots can malfunction anytime. What will you do then?"

Kara had a small frown on her face. They had just been walking through the streets looking around, heading towards the market. Kal-El and Hal-An had already gone ahead but since she had stopped, Mon-El did the same. He turned around and asked, "Are you alright, Lady Kara?"

"Can you please not call me 'Lady Kara' here? Because we are trying to blend in," she said in an irritated tone, one that made him laugh. "What?" she demanded when she saw him stare at her.

"Crinkle," he said, pointing towards her forehead. When he saw her crinkling more, he touched the spot. "Right there."

"I don't have a crinkle," she said at once.

"Yes, you are—"

"I don't have a crinkle!" she repeated, frustrated.

"You are crinkling right at this moment."

"Mon!" They heard someone call. Kara and Mon-El turned around to see Hal-An and little Kal waiting for them. Kal-El was waving at them.

Mon-El smiled and waved back. Since they didn't want to catch anyone's attention Kara and Kal-El were dressed in Daxamite clothes. Kara felt uncomfortable wearing the tight dress that was like a corset. She did see Mon-El eyeing her more than once. When she caught him staring, he would look away, whistling lightly.

"Say," she started to speak as they began walking again. "Are Daxamite dresses always this tight?"

"Oh! Do you not feel confortable in this? Perhaps we could get you something else to wear. There is a shop right around the corner. I'm sure you will like something from there. Come along." Before Kara could reply, Mon-El took her hand and dragged her off to the shop to get her a dress. Kal-El had wanted to see the candy shop, so handing Hal-An some gold coins, Mon-El had asked him to take the boy and buy him whatever he wanted.

"Why did you do that?!" Kara demanded once Kal-El and Hal-An left. "He is seven. His teeth will rot if he eats sweets!"

"What are you? Seventy?" Mon-El shook his head and dragged her into the shop. The men and women running the shop recognized Mon-El and bowed to him.

"We looking for something elegant but comfortable for my lady here," Mon-El announced looking around. He ignored the glare Kara sent his way when he called her  _his_  lady.

"Of course, Your Highness, please do look around. Anything you want can be fitted for the beautiful lady here," the elderly man spoke.

The young woman next to him nodded and said, "Would you like me to show you some of the newly made dresses, Lady?"

Kara nodded. "Yes, but something simple, please. I do  _not_  want anything elegant." She shot Mon-El a look and he lifted his arms up in surrender before going to take a seat in the corner. Kara looked around. The dresses were beautiful, but mostly the same as the one she wore. When she sighed in disappointment not finding anything, something caught her eye in the far end of the shop. She made her way towards it to see it was a simple yet soft cotton dress. The bodice was entirely black, but over it was looked like a cloak in red with a hood. The hands were longer than she normally wore, but it was simple and comfortable like she wanted.

"This one," she said, looking at Mon-El.

He made his way towards her and touched the material. "It seems soft, but isn't it too simple. You should look around more, if you want."

"I want this," she answered, making up her mind. "Can I try this?"

The shopkeeper looked at his daughter and gestured her to help Kara. The girl showed her to a small room in the back where Kara was finally able to get out of the horribly tight dress. As she stood in her underclothing, ready to put on the new dress, she felt fingers brush over her spine. Kara jumped and as she was about to yell, Mon-El closed her mouth with his hand and pushed her against the wall.

His other hand moved towards her chest and his fingers brushed against the bare skin over her brassiere. Kara's eyes widened but she was unable to move. "You are a sight to behold, Lady Kara!" He moved his hand away from her mouth and walked backwards, before turning around and leaving her alone. Kara sank to the floor. Pulling her knees closer to her chest. What was this man doing to her? She was a Kryptonian. She knew she had a destined mate she was to spend the rest of her life with as soon as she went back home. But what the Prince was doing, she couldn't even ask him to stop. No, she didn't want to ask him to stop. Getting up, she quickly put on her new dress, surprised by how it fit her just right. She took the old one and carried it out. The young girl was kind enough to put the old dress in a small bag for her. And Mon-El paid the shopkeeper handsomely. Kara looked beautiful in whatever she wore, but to see her in Daxam red, it was making it harder for him to stay away from her.

* * *

As they left the shop, Mon-El noticed how quiet Kara was. They headed straight to where Kal-El and Hal-An were waiting for them. Kal-El was licking a lolly, and he waved at them happily when he saw them.

Kal-El hadn't brought a lot of sweets. That had surprised Mon-El when Hal-An returned him a lot of coins. That's when Mon-El realized the Kryptonians were happy with even the simplest and smallest things they had. That was a nice trait to possess. Grinning, he playfully messed Kal-El's hair, eliciting laughter from the little boy.

It was already noon and Mon-El had told them they could dine at the tavern. Again, places like those weren't common on Krypton, but Kara had read about them in a book her father had gotten about Daxam three years ago. People would be drinking alcohol there and she didn't know if it was a good place to take Kal-El to.

"You will be fine," Mon-El spoke, seeing her tensed face. "We are regulars here and no one will dare to misbehave with you. And there are drinks for Kal-El as well."

"What are we drinking?" the little boy asked quickly.

"They have a drink called the Storm Squash," Mon-El replied. "It changes colors as you drink it."

Seeing Kal-El's eyes widening in excitement, Mon-El led them into the tavern not before taking Kara's hand in his. Of course they would be men would who want her, but if staking a claim on her by holding her hand could help, that was exactly what he was going to do.

The owner of the tavern had indeed recognized Mon-El. With a quick greeting, he led them to the corner near the window, facing the river flowing behind the tavern. Kara sat next to Kal-El, Mon-El had slid in front of her and Hal-An sat next to him. That's when she remembered Hal-An's words.  _"I might be his guard, but he always treats me like a dear friend. Not every Prince allows his guard to dine with him at his table."_

"Has Ean arrived from Wolford yet?" Mon-El asked Hal-An just as someone asked had come close to their table to ask what they would like to have. "Two glasses of Ale and the regular for Hal and I. Kal-El, Kara, you should try the fish. It's freshly caught in the river behind."

Seeing Kal-El nod as he looked at the river, Kara said, "Alright, we will have the fish."

"Anything to drink for the lady and the child?" the young man asked.

"Storm Squash!" Kal-El replied quickly. "And it  _has_  to change colors. Please."

The others couldn't help but laugh at the little boy's excitement. Kara smiled and looked up at the young man. "And I would like some cider."

The man smiled back and walked away to get their food and drinks. When Kara's eyes fell on Mon-El again, she saw him frowning at the man who had just walked away.

Hal-An could feel the tension brewing and he knew if he didn't help Mon-El control his temper now, the poor man would have a broken nose by the end of the day.

"Zora was talking about the Kryptonians, Lady Kara," Hal-An started, distracting Mon-El, who was back to looking at Kara. "Zora is my betrothed."

"Oh, congratulations!" Kara said with a big smile. "Does she know about our arrival?"

"Indeed she does. She has always been fascinated by Krypton. And since the day Mon-El was kind enough to let her use his telescope to see Krypton, she couldn't stop talking about how beautiful it looked."

"Well, I must say, Daxam isn't that bad either." Kara couldn't help but smirk at Mon-El, who simply shook his head and looked away. "But I would love to meet Zora, Hal-An. I could tell her about Krypton and get to know more about Daxam."

For the first time, Hal-An cracked a rare smile. "You are very kind, Lady Kara. I will bring Zora by the castle tomorrow. She would be pleased to meet you in person."

"I'm looking forward to it." Just as Kara said that, their food and drinks had arrived. Once again the young man was eyeing Kara, and Mon-El's patience was wearing out. Before he could snap at the man, Kara spoke, "Your Highness, Hal-An mentioned you have a telescope. Are you interested in life outside the planet?"

Mon-El's shoulders sagged in relief when she asked that. He grew eager, just as Kal-El was, happily sipping on his drink to see it changing color after color. "Very much so, my lady," Mon-El replied. "I have always been fond of travelling to other planets. But sadly I will no longer be able to do that for leisure once I take the throne."

"And why is that?" Kara asked out of curiosity.

"Because a Prince is never given a choice to what he wants to become when he grows up. He is merely trained to be a proper and a worthy King. And one day the crown lands on his head and crushes whatever dreams he has. That has been happening for ages. History will repeat itself in two weeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mon-El! :(
> 
> How are you guys liking Star Crossed? Shipping this Karamel yet? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Prince of Daxam is giving you personal Archery lessons, expect things to get HOT!

To say the ride back to the castle was awkward would be an understatement. Hal-An was seated in the front of the carriage with the coachman. Mon-El sat inside with Kara. They had explored a little more when Hal-An was kind enough to show them around. Mon-El had remained quiet, letting Hal-An talk. It was late by the time they were heading back to the castle. Kal-El had fallen asleep with his head over Kara's lap. And when they reached the castle, Mon-El offered to carry the little boy back to his room.

"Thank you for taking us out today," Kara said as she opened the door to Kal-El's room. Mon-El simply nodded as he carried Kal-El to the bed and gently laid him down. Kara quickly removed her cousin's shoes and tucked him in. When she saw him grumble in his sleep, she bent down and caressed his head before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"The two of you are very close," Mon-El spoke, his voice low, not wanting to wake up the little boy.

Kara looked up and smiled. She then walked out of the room and Mon-El followed her, closing the door on his way out.

"My aunt is an explorer," Kara spoke once they were both out. "She plays a big role in the advancement of Krypton. So when Kal-El turned one, she was asked to return to work. Like I said before, work is given more importance on Krypton. So, I offered to look after him."

"And you still do? After all these years?"

"Well, both his parents spend time with him. Kal is lucky. My parents barely had time for me when I was a child. And I didn't want him to have a lonely childhood. He's like a brother to me."

Mon-El gave her a small nod. Being the only child he knew very well how lonely it could get. Mon-El then walked Kara to her room. He was quiet and she felt uncomfortable. It was good to hear him talk; even if it was just about the senseless pleasure thing he spoke of.

When they had reached her room, he finally spoke, "Well, this is where I take my leave. Have a good night, Lady Kara."

Just as he turned around to leave, he felt her grab his arm. Mon-El stopped short and turned to face Kara. "You know you can talk to me, if something is bothering you. I'm a great listener. And maybe sharing will ease the pain."

Mon-El couldn't help but give her a small smile. "I hope you are a great student too. Meet me at 6 in the morning sharp at the Archery field. I like to practice on an empty stomach. But I'll have a glass of milk sent up for you in the morning."

Kara grinned and waved him goodbye. She closed the door behind her and went to get changed. Folding the dress he had bought for her, she kept it safe and went to bed.

Kara was up early just to practice Archery with the Prince. That had taken many Kryptonians by surprise, especially Jor-El, who had just found out about the little arrangement his niece had with the Prince. And they had all come to know that because Kal-El had blurted out about the Prince buying Kara a dress and how he was going to teach her Archery.

Zor-El and Allura were fine with Kara meeting the Prince. Lara had a little talk with Kal-El and asked him not to reveal such things in front of everybody because they could get Kara in trouble. But this didn't sit right with Jor-El. He didn't want his innocent niece spending time alone with the infamous Prince. If they really wanted to talk, she must have a chaperone with her at all times; that was what they had all decided. But to see her running down the stairs with a big smile on her face, greeting them all quickly, wearing a blood red dress that she rarely wore that obviously missed the symbol of their house and her hair tied in a braid, something she chose to wore during her many simulation trainings, Jor-El knew he had to see what those two were up to with his own eyes. Knowing his brother would suspect if he just left, Jor-El called his son.

"Yes, Father," the little boy answered.

"Would you like to take a walk outside? Maybe you could show me where you saw the dragon?"

Kal-El's eyes lit up. Nodding vigorously, he led the way outside. Lara looked at Jor-El curiously, knowing he was up to something. Shrugging innocently, he smiled and followed Kal-El out.

Gently asking his son to take him to the Archery field, Jor-El followed him to see that the Prince was indeed teaching Kara Archery. He wasn't standing too close, just talking to her and asking her to change her position a little.

When Mon-El heard Kal-El's loud cheer when Kara shot the first arrow at the target, he turned around to see that Kara's uncle had accompanied the young Kryptonian. Since they had arrived, he knew Jor-El had kept a close watch on him. The sharp blue eyes bore into his soul. It was a good thing Mon-El had kept his distance. When he had seen Kara making her way towards him, greeting him happily, he stood still and took in the sight in front of him. She always looked great in red. If they had been together he would have spoilt her with silks and laces in red. But when Kara told him that Kal-El had told her parents, uncle and aunt about him buying her a dress, her uncle didn't seem too happy. The innocent girl hadn't paid much attention to that, but Mon-El knew very well Kal-El's father would soon pay them a visit.

"Good morning, Jor-El," the Prince greeted him politely. "Have you come here to observe how well your niece trains?"

"Good morning to you as well, Your Highness. Kara has always been good at whatever task she wishes to take. I'm surprised she even needs to train with you. You are the Prince after all, you must have a million things to do."

Kara lowered her bow and turned to face her uncle. Was he asking her not to practice with Mon-El? Kara let out a sigh in disappointment. Just then Mon-El spotted Hal-An making his way towards them. Hal-An gave him a small bow and came to stand next to him.

"Hal-An, would you be so kind to take Jor-El and young Kal-El and show them around the castle? It's a pleasant morning for a walk," Mon-El spoke. "And stay with them, we don't want our guests getting lost here." He gave Jor-El a pleasant smile and turned away.

Jor-El had a small frown on his face. The Prince had just dismissed them. And he managed to do all that with a cocky smile on his face.

"Yes, Father, let's go! Aermy is over there. You have to see her," Kal-El called, grabbing his father's hand and pulling him towards the back of the castle. Mon-El and Hal-An shared a knowing look and with a discreet nod, Hal-An left with the Kryptonians.

Once they had disappeared out of sight, Kara spoke, "I really thought my uncle would ask me to return to the castle with him."

"Does he not want for you to learn a new skill?" Mon-El asked, moving closer, gesturing her to lift the bow.

"I'm sure he does even though Archery would be of no use once I return to Krypton. But I'm guessing that's not what has him worried."

"What else could he possibly worry about?" Mon-El asked as he came to stand behind her, placing a hand over her waist and helping her relax her shoulder. "Don't put strain on this muscle," he said as he trailed his hand all the way from her upper arm to her elbow. "Calm down, Lady Kara. You are too tense."

"Like this?" she asked as she eased her shoulder.

"Perfect. Focus on the target and… release."

Kara shot the arrow and it missed the target by just two inches. She sighed in disappointment but gasped lightly when she felt his hands on her shoulders, massaging them lightly.

"You are very tense. Unless you can loosen your muscles and focus, you won't hit the target. What is on your mind?"

Kara turned her head to look at him just as his hands slipped from her shoulders and went all the way down to her waist. He pulled her closer and looked into the mystery her cerulean blue eyes were. As Mon-El leaned down, he heard her say, "This. This is very distracting."

"Is it?" he muttered as he grabbed her chin and crashed his lips over hers. Kara moaned as she turned in his arms, her own arm going around his neck, the bow falling out of her hand. Mon-El cupped her face with one hand and deepened the kiss. Biting her lower lip, enticing a moan as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kara, who was getting a hang of what was happening, massaged her tongue against his, fighting for domination. Mon-El smiled against her lips and pulled away. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the woods.

Mon-El pushed her against a big tree and lowered his lips over hers again. But before Kara could deepen it, he moved away and started trailing small kisses over her cheek and went all the way down to her neck. He found the pulse point and started nibbling and sucking on it. Kara grabbed his hair tightly as he moved even lower. Mon-El placed his hand on the back of her neck and went back to kiss her neck. When his lips found hers again, she came apart in his arms with a sweet sigh.

Kara could no longer stand still. She felt weak at her knees as she slipped down. Mon-El kneeled down next to her, his lips attacking her neck again and his hands slipped over her breasts. Kara's eyes widened when she felt him cup her breast.

"What? What are you… doing?" She panted heavily as he started tracing his thumb over her now hardening nipple. It strained against the dress she wore. Mon-El's lips found hers again as he started playing with her other breast, giving it the equal attention he gave its counterpart.

"I… I can't…" Kara moaned against his lips.

"Yes, you can," Mon-El replied firmly. "Take your pleasure, Kara. You deserve it."

"Ahhh!" Kara moaned loudly when she felt him tugging at her nipple. He was about to reach out to pull the zipper down her back when they heard a loud voice coming from the Archery field.

"KARA! WHERE ARE YOU? KAAARRRAAA…"

Kara's eyes widened when she heard Kal-El call out her name. That meant her uncle was back as well and if she was caught like this with the Prince…

Mon-El pulled his hands back and moved away. He quickly helped Kara get up and helped her adjust her dress and brushed his hands over the front of his shirt as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked, cupping her face with one hand.

"Yes. But I need to go," she answered. Her cheeks were covered with a red tinge and she just wanted to disappear, not wanting to be caught by her uncle.

"Let's go then." Mon-El started walking towards the Archery field again. Aermy was flying over the castle so both Kal-El and Jor-El were busy looking at her.

Hal-An had just turned to see Mon-El and Kara making their way towards them. His raised a single brow when he realized just what his friend had been up to. He shook his head and turned to face Jor-El, who was asking him about the dragons at the castle.

"Kara! You're here!" Kal-El exclaimed as he ran to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her off to where his father stood and showed her the dragon flying above. "Look! It's Aermy!"

Jor-El smiled as he ruffled his son's head and turned to face his niece. The minute his eyes fell on her, his smile dropped. Her hair was ruffled, as was her dress. She was red and he could see the distinct mark on her neck. Jor-El let out a sigh and turned to look at the Prince. The man had already gotten his hands on his innocent niece. How was he going to protect her from the Prince now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! Hotness. And Jor-El knows!
> 
> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> So, do I get any? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Jor-El looked at Kara and turned to see the way the Prince was eyeing her. He didn't like what he was seeing. As Kara lowered her gaze, trying to avoid Mon-El's eyes, Jor-El spoke, "Kara, dear, why don't we head back to the castle? I'm sure Kal-El is safe here with His Highness and the guard."

Seeing Jor-El's threatening gaze, Mon-El smirked and said, "Of course, both Kal-El and Lady Kara are always safe around me. Come along, Kal-El, I'll take you to see Aermy. Have a great rest of the day, Jor-El and Lady Kara…" Mon-El looked at her keenly and as their eyes met, she blushed. "I'm looking forward to your next Archery lesson."

"Thank you for your time, Your Highness," Kara said as she slipped her arm in her uncle's and they walked away.

Once Jor-El had asked his son to stay safe, he turned to face Kara. "How are you liking Archery? When Zor told me about your little adventures with the Prince, it was a little hard to believe you have taken a liking towards the Prince so as to spending so much time with him."

Kara's eyes widened. "What? No, Uncle Jor. I do  _not_  like the Prince! I mean… he was kind enough to teach me Archery and accompany Kal and I into the town, but that's about it."

Jor-El gave her a small smile. "Do you know why we are here, Kara?" Seeing her shrug, he continued, "Years ago, the King's father proposed a truce to stop the war between Krypton and Daxam. So he wanted to talk to the heads and at that time, my father was Krypton's leader. Many houses were against this, but we, the Els decided to go forth with this peace treaty. Every time with the new King's reign, the treaty is renewed. So the house of El is only here to represent Krypton. And this also means Prince Mon-El is going to be crowned as the next King very soon."

Kara gave him a small nod as they entered the castle.

"Do you know why I'm telling you this, Kara?"

"Enlighten me, dear uncle."

Jor-El gave her a small smile as he said, "Do you think it is wise for a Kryptonian noble to be seen with the next King of Daxam without a chaperone?"

"But uncle, Kal-El is always with us. And so is Hal-An, the guard. I was only alone with the Prince this morning and he was teaching me Archery. That is all."

"Dearest child, I am a rebel. On Krypton, we are bound by our customs and duties, but I rebelled and married the woman I fell in love with. Why else do you think Lara and I were not allowed to have a child using the Birthing Matrix? It was our punishment. If you are reading a page from a story of Forbidden Love, I'm one of the people who has written a book on the said topic." There was a coy smile on Jor-El's face.

"Fine, I'll keep my distance," Kara vowed.

Jor-El gave her a small nod. "I'm glad you understand." Saying that, he patted her head and left to join his wife and the others.

* * *

Kara sighed and decided to go back to her room. But she was bored and she suddenly remembered the castle had a library. Deciding to find it, she set off on her own, wandering through the long corridors of the castle.

As she had assumed, she got lost while trying to find the library and ended up in a corridor where no guards stood for her to ask directions. Kara gulped when she heard a loud, painful creak. There was no one here and she was lost in some strange part of the castle. Just as she was about to turn around the corner and go back to where she came from, she felt an arm reach out and grab onto her arm. Kara was about to scream but no noise came when that someone pushed her against the wall and closed her mouth with his hand. Kara's eyes widened to see that it was Prince Mon-El. She quickly pushed his hand away and moved back.

"It's just me, Lady Kara," he assured her. "I saw you wander off and wanted to make sure you didn't get lost. I was right, wasn't I? You  _did_  get lost."

"I was merely exploring the castle," Kara replied with a little frown.

"Exploring?" Mon-El chuckled. "You do realize you are standing in the forbidden corridor?"

Kara gulped and looked around. "Why is it… forbidden?"

Mon-El gestured for her to come closer. Curiosity got the better of her as Kara moved closer and Mon-El whispered in her ear, "This place is said to be haunted!"

Kara jumped and moved away again only to crash into an old door that opened and she fell inside. Kara's eyes widened in fear as she looked up to see that the large room held all sorts of things. Old things that were no longer used by the royal family.

"Lady Kara, are you alright?" Mon-El asked as he helped her up. He looked ahead and shook his head, solemnly. "What have you done, dear lady?"

"Wha—what?" Kara stammered as she grabbed onto Mon-El's arm.

"You have opened the room where the ghost of the Grey Lady resides! You might have set her free. She will haunt all of us now!" Mon-El was trying his best not to laugh. But when he saw Kara's eyes water, his little smirk dropped. "Are you hurt?"

"I se—set the gho—ghost free?" Kara stuttered as tears slid down her cheeks.

Mon-El dropped his act as he quickly pulled her into a hug. She sobbed against his chest. "My lady, don't cry. Please. It was a jest. I was not being serious. Believe me!"

As the words left his mouth, Kara pushed him away and glared at him. "How dare you? How can you jest about something like this? My uncle was right. I should stay far away from you. You… you, stupid Prince!" Saying that, she marched away, only to be lifted off her feet by Mon-El. She let out a little gasp as he carried her into the room she had accidentally opened. "What are you doing? Let me down!"

"Darling, keep your voice low. You don't want to wake up all the ghosts of the castle, do you?" Mon-El walked in, carrying Kara in his arms. She was struggling, but not really trying to get away. He lowered her over an old bed, making her frown at him even more.

"Stay away from me!" she roared as she moved away, her back touching the frame of the old bed. "I'll scream the place down if you touch me!"

Mon-El smirked. "You were more eager this morning. You seemed to enjoy my touch as well." Climbing onto the bed, Mon-El moved closer.

Kara's eyes widened when she saw his hand reach out to her, but it missed her as he grabbed onto something and brought it in front of her. It was a small box with delicate engravings. "Here, open it."

Seeing him point at the small button on the edge of the box, Kara hesitated, but after a while she did as she was told. She pressed the button and it opened to a soulful music playing out of it as a little, blonde girl's figurine danced inside.

"This is so beautiful," Kara said in awe as she took the box from Mon-El's hand and enjoyed the melody.

"When I first saw you, you reminded me of someone, but I was having a hard time placing you. That's when I remembered this little box. My grandmother gave it to me. Believe it or not, the little girl you are seeing here is my grandmother when she was younger. Or at least it was crafted based on her.  _For her._ By her father. She left me this."

"Why is it here? In an old storeroom? Why don't you keep it in your chamber?"

Mon-El sighed and looked away. "My mother won't allow me to. She never liked her mother-in-law, so I fear if I keep it somewhere where my mother could see this, she would have it destroyed. This is probably the last place in the castle my mother would walk in."

"It's so beautiful, it deserves a better place to sit. And I'm not calling it beautiful because of the delicate figurine or the touching music, but because of the emotions behind this. Your grandmother gave this to you. You should treasure it." Kara gave him a small smile before looking down at the box again.

"Then you should have it," Mon-El blurted out. "I want you to keep it. Treasure it for me."

"But why? Surely you do not want a stranger to have such an important thing belonging to you!"

When Mon-El moved closer, Kara's cheeks reddened. "Who said you were a stranger, Lady Kara? Maybe you feel that I am a stranger, but for me, you are special. And I want you. So badly." Mon-El rubbed his nose against her. Her heart rate rose as she felt his breath fan her lips. "If only you would allow me to touch you. Show you what I can do to you. Give you the pleasure you deserve." He pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Make love to you..."

Kara's eyes widened hearing all that he was saying. The Prince wanted her; there was no denying that. Jor-El's voice rung in her ears. She was a Kryptonian noble. Mon-El was the Prince of Daxam. They could never be together even if they wanted to. She wanted to tell him that. She wanted to tell Mon-El to leave her alone. She wanted to run away. But she couldn't move.

Kara hadn't realized when Mon-El had pulled her onto the bed seeing as how she was lying on it. He was lying next to her, trailing soft, delicate kisses over her neck. Kara moaned when she felt him grab onto one of her breasts. And once again, he had started the ministrations he had left off earlier. As Mon-El rubbed her pert nipple through her clothes, something made Kara sit up and push him away.

No, she couldn't do it. As much as she wanted to be with the Prince, she was here representing Krypton. There was no way she could let herself bring a bad name to her planet.

Mon-El sat still as Kara got up and ran out of the room. He didn't follow her this time. Hal-An was waiting just down the corridor. He would guide Kara back to her chamber. As Mon-El turned to take his grandmother's music box, he noticed that it was gone. His face lit up when he realized Kara had taken it. So she did feel something for him. She wouldn't have accepted his grandmother's music box if she didn't feel anything.

As for wanting her, Mon-El didn't know if he had wanted any other woman this bad. There was something about Kara that enticed him. Made him curious. How had any sane man left her untouched? And there was this concern of her going back to Krypton and getting latched to some other man. Mon-El groaned loudly. He didn't want that happening. He wanted Kara Zor-El. And he would have her sooner or later.

Deciding to go back upstairs to get some work done, Mon-El left the room and closed the doors behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jor-El knows a lot... And guess who's coming in the next chapter? Hint: He's fast!


	8. Chapter 8

Hal-An had been waiting in the corridor. He knew Mon-El was in the room of requirements with Lady Kara, something the Queen wouldn't approve of. Or even Jor-El. But Hal-An was here to deliver a message to Kara.

Zor-El had sent a word through him that a Kryptonian ship was going to land soon and Kara was asked to join her family to welcome the new guests.

When he saw her walking down the corridor, carrying something in her hand, he gave her a short bow.

Kara looked up at him in surprise. "Lady Kara, your father has called for you. Kryptonian emissary are arriving and your father would like for you to be there to greet them."

"Did he say who it was?" Kara asked as she made her way back to the great hall.

"No, Lady Kara. I was not informed of that."

"Could it be someone else from your family?" a third voice made Kara stop. She turned around to see it was Mon-El.

"All the Els are present here, Your Highness," Kara replied. She turned away and rolled her eyes.  _Why does he suddenly care?_

"Well, we will find out very soon." Mon-El's mouth was set in a grim line. Annoyed, he led the way towards the airfield outside the castle.

Jor-El and Lady Lara were waiting there already, with young Kal-El jumping next to them in excitement as he pointed at the spaceship that was slowly approaching them.

When it finally landed, only two people got out. A young man around Kara's age and an older woman, both wearing the noble robes of Krypton, made their way towards their fellow Kryptonians. As they stood greeting Jor-El and Lara, the young man turned to face Kara, who was grinning at him before she ran towards him and jumped in his arms.

Mon-El's fist tightened as he glared at the gesture by the young Kryptonian. So Kara knew this man; and by the looks of it, she knew him all too well.

"Barry! You're here!" Kara cheered as she hugged her friend tightly.

Jor-El stood observing all this. A small smile played on his lips as he noticed the displeased look the Prince had on his face. "Your Highness," he called out to get Mon-El's attention. "Would you allow me to present Lara's sister, Lady Nora Lor-Van from the noble house of Van and her son, Bar-Van."

Mon-El put on a fake smile as he went to greet Lady Nora. Bar-Van stood still next to Kara, who had wrapped her arm around his waist. This was his best friend. They had known each other since they were little kids. But the way the Prince glared at him made Barry uneasy.

Barry gave him a small bow and said, "Your Highness, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Mon-El gave him a tight smile and nodded. In a low, inaudible voice, he said, "Wish I could say the same."

Despite how low his voice was, Bar-Van and Kara still managed to hear that. Hal-An as well, who simply shook his head.

"Barry, come on! Let me show you around the castle!" Kara said as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the castle.

"Kara, dear, let Bar rest a little," Jor-El called, patting the young man's shoulder. "You have all the time in the world to show him around." Jor-El looked up at the Prince once again. Mon-El was seething. Displeasure took over his face as he huffed and stormed away. Hal-An letting out a small sigh and running after the Prince.

Bar-Van stiffed. "Forgive me, but is there something I did wrong? The Prince seems to not like me."

Kara's hold on Barry's hand tightened. "Don't pay any attention to him, Bar. He's just too grumpy for his own good."

Bar-Van couldn't help but smile at Kara. "I'm glad to know that. And I'm really happy to be here."

Kara's eyes twinkled in delight as Bar-Van gave her a quick hug and they all made their way towards the castle. Nora was busy talking to Lara, and young Kal-El was telling his cousin about the Prince's dragon, Aermy. Bar-Van ruffled the little boy's hair. He had missed him and Kara a lot.

As Kara was about to follow them in, she saw Hal-An making her way towards her.

"Lady Kara," he called. "Would you be kind enough to spare a minute?"

"Of course. Is Zora here?" Kara asked, walking besides Hal-An as he led the way to the gardens.

Smiling, he nodded. "She has been eagerly waiting to meet you, Lady Kara."

* * *

The walk to the gardens was short, and she could see Mon-El's dragon soaring in the air. She looked up to see the Prince riding the dragon. Alone.

When they walked into the gardens, Hal-An led the way to a majestic fountain in the center. Beautiful flowers were planted all around it and smaller benches lay on either side.

A pretty girl with long, red hair sat looking at the fountain. When she heard footsteps, she stood up and bowed to Kara. "Lady Kara, it is an honor to meet you." She held her hand out for Kara to shake.

But the young Kryptonian stood still. She didn't take the hand, making Hal-An wonder if everything was alright with the Lady. Instead, she hugged the girl in front of her. "Zora! I have heard so much about you! Please call me Kara. Hal-An couldn't stop talking about you."

Zora blushed as she looked at her fiancé. The man looked away with a shy smile on his face. Seeing this, Kara grabbed Zora's hand and led her towards a bench. She then looked up at Hal-An and said, "If you wish to leave, feel free. I'm sure your Prince would be looking for you."

Hal-An gave her a small nod and then looked at Zora. They didn't speak, but their eyes did all the talking. A promise of later left unspoken.

Once Hal-An left, Kara turned to Zora and smiled. "I'm so glad you told Hal-An you wished to meet me. It would be nice to have a friend on this planet."

Zora gave her a bright smile. "It truly is an honor. I have heard so much about Krypton. Of its greatness in technology and space advancement."

"But from what I gather… freewill is something that's truly respected here if you fall in love and wish to marry."

Zora looked at Kara out of curiosity. "Pray tell, do they not let you choose your own mate on Krypton?"

Kara shook her head. "Not really. Our mates are chosen based on our houses, status and our nobility. A noble cannot marry a commoner. We do not have royalty on Krypton, but arranged marriages are the only right thing according to our law."

"So you cannot marry for love?"

"I wish I could." Kara sounded sad albeit honest. "My house, the house of El, is one of the oldest and most noble houses. If I'm right, I know who I am going to be paired with."

"Would you be happy with the bond?" Zora asked, her smile sad.

"He's my closest friend. Bar-Van. He is in his twentieth year. I will be turning eighteen soon. I think he's the one." Kara tried to smile, but she barely managed it. She had known Barry since childhood. She loved him. But to live her entire life mated to him? She didn't know if she was ready for that.

"For us commoners it's easier to on Daxam," Zora began to speak. "It is the royalty who are left without a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Every royal marriage is arranged. The concept of falling in love and marrying doesn't exist. That is what Mon-El has always been against. I grew up with him, you know. With him and Hal-An. Mon-El always treated me like a sister. We were both fond of space and decided to learn more about it. When Hal-An left for his training to join the King's army, Mon-El and I started the space research. Unfortunately, the crown didn't permit him to pursue what he loved the most. So he left it all to me to handle. I was meeting with your aunt Lady Lara Jor-El earlier. She is truly brilliant."

"I'm happy you are able to do what you love. But what about the Prince; he cannot marry whom he loves? That's unfair."

Zora patted Kara's hand, deciding to change the subject. "Mon-El cannot stop talking about you!"

Kara blushed and looked down. "I think he's mean."

Zora gasped. "Whatever made you say that, Kara?"

"Your friend is a pervert! He wishes to take me to bed!"

A laugh escaped Zora. "You truly are an innocent, dear. Do not worry about Mon-El. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you. You have my word. If he does, just let me know, I'll teach him a lesson."

Kara smiled and nodded. She liked Zora. She liked talking to this bright, young Daxamite woman. They talked for a long time, taking a walk through the gardens, soon joined by Bar-Van.

When it was time for Zora to leave, she turned to Kara and said, "There's a ball tomorrow. For the King's birthday. Of course, you and your family and Bar-Van's family are invited; so I will be seeing you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Kara hugged Zora and when the Daxamite left, saying goodbye to the Kryptonians, Kara finally turned to Bar-Van. "Now can I show you around?"

Bar-Van held his hand out for her and gave her a charming smile. When she took his hand, he pulled her closer into a hug.

"I never realized how much I missed you till you left the planet," Bar-Van confessed.

"Say it, you cannot live without me!"

"I'm saying no such thing." Bar-Van chuckled. When he saw Kara give him a bright smile and making her way towards the castle again, Bar-Van noticed that she was carrying something in her hand. A small box. He wanted to ask her what was in it, but decided against it.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Kara showing him around the castle and the castle grounds. She wanted to take him to the town to show him just how different life was from Krypton. It was later that evening when Kara and Bar-Van, as they explored the castle, ran into the Prince. They was something about him that bothered Kara. He was always smirking, teasing her, flirting with her. But whenever she was with Bar-Van, it was as if he was a different person.

Hal-An stood behind Mon-El, watching how the little confrontation between a Daxamite royal and a Kryptonian noble would play out.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay here," Mon-El spoke to Bar-Van, much to everyone's surprise. "There's a gathering tonight. If you wish to be… entertained, I would suggest you join us. Hal-An would be happy to show you the way."

"Thank you for your kind invite, Your Highness," Bar-Van replied earnestly. "But we come from Krypton where we do not indulge in such gatherings. You are too kind, but I have to refuse."

Mon-El had a tight smile on his face. "I hope you won't miss the ball tomorrow. It is being held to celebrate the King's birth anniversary. If you do refuse again, it sure brings us Daxamites to question your customs and manners." Looking at Kara and then at Bar-Van, Mon-El added, "I wish you both a pleasant evening. Try not to die of boredom before the ball. Until next time."

As Mon-El walked away, Bar-Van's jaw dropped. Kara looked furious. They were the guests of the crown and the Prince had no right to insult them. She would teach him a lesson soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara knew that the Prince was being rude to Bar-Van. And she knew there was no need for him to act that way. Just because he was the Prince, no one dared to voice their thoughts about how rude he was. Kara knew what she had to do. She had to do what her uncle asked her to do – keep her distance from Prince Mon-El. Barry was not just her best friend, he could be her future mate. And there was no way she was going to stand by watching the Prince disrespect her friend.

She knew what she had to do. She would ignore him. That would teach him a lesson. Making up her mind, she headed to her chamber. Bar-Van had insisted on walking her to her chamber. He then went to check on Kal-El, wishing her a pleasant night.

When Kara woke up the next morning, she decided to go into the town with Kal-El and Bar-Van. She knew the way so she didn't need a guard to accompany them. As for having a chaperone on Daxam, she knew her parents wouldn't mind her going with Bar-Van.

But just as she had finished getting dressed, there was a knock on the door. Kara thought it was Bar-Van, but when she opened the door, she saw it was a royal guard.

"Lady Kara, His Majesty, the King wishes to see you. If you will be so kind to follow me."

Giving him a small nod, Kara followed him out, only to run into Bar-Van, who was accompanied by another guard.

"Did the King summon you too?" Kara asked him in a low voice.

"Apparently, he has summoned all the Kryptonians."

Kara stiffened. _Did something bad happen? Was the King going to ask them all to leave at once? It couldn't be an unrest of any kind, could it? Or… a war?_

Seeing Kara's anxious expression, Bar-Van patted her head and said, "Whatever it is, we will find out soon. We come in peace, so there's nothing to worry about."

Walking into the great hall together, Kara and Bar-Van noticed that their family was already seated, talking to the King and the Queen. Prince Mon-El was standing by the window, pointing something out for Kal-El. He turned around when he heard the guard announce Kara and Bar-Van's arrival. Mon-El's smile fell and he turned away with a huff.

"Welcome, Lady Kara, Bar-Van. We are glad you could join us," the King greeted them with a pleasant smile. The Queen, not so much. She still hadn't forgotten how Kara helped her son with the drug ban.

Kara curtsied in front of the royals and went to join her family. Bar-Van bowed to the King and Queen and soon joined Kara.

"It has been a great pleasure to have you here at our kingdom. What my father and the late Seg-El started has truly helped our planets to co-exist in peace. And I'm aware that with a mark of respect to us you haven't brought along your guards." The King let out a small sigh. "We have come to know of a rather unfortunate information that some of our people are unhappy with your presence."

When the King paused, Zor-El asked, "Do you wish for us to leave, Your Majesty?"

The King's eyes widened in surprise. "No, Zor-El. I wish for you to stay as long as we had initially discussed. I give you my word, no harm shall fall upon you and your family. And  _my_  word is law. But I do wish to allocate guards for all of you. If the ladies would be so kind, we have a female guard for them. As for Lady Kara and Bar-Van, two of Hal-An's most trusted men will accompany them wherever they go. And our Prince has been very kind with his offer of having Hal-An guard young Kal-El with his life."

"Hal-An is my most trusted friend, he would be more than happy to guard Kal-El," Prince Mon-El spoke. "It is a dire situation but I have faith in Rao that he would make it better. For now, let us concentrate on the celebrations happening later." When he saw Hal-An from the corner of his eye, he turned to look at Kal-El, Kara and Bar-Van. "If you would be kind enough to accompany me, I will have Hal-An introduce you to your guards."

Kal-El happily joined the Prince, but Kara and Bar-Van bowed to the King and Queen and greeted them all a pleasant morning and followed the Prince out.

They did have guards on Krypton. But those men were usually twice the size of a normal Kryptonian. Guards on Daxam looked as if they needed someone to protect them. Hal-An was a tall man with a kind face. He was slender, but Kara had come to know that like every guard, Hal-An was also trained in special combat skills. "Don't go by their sizes," Mon-El had muttered when they had gone into the town and Hal-An had taken Kal-El to the candy store. The guards assigned to them stood smiling at them.

"Lady Kara, this is your personal guard, Winn. He will be stationed outside your chambers till night and will be back to his post in the early hours of dawn," Hal-An spoke. "You need not worry about his… expertise, he's a skilled fighter."

"With a brain of a genius," Mon-El added, winking at Kara.

She frowned at him and turned to face Hal-An once more. The guard continued, "Bar-Van, this will be your guard. His name is Cis and yes, he is stronger than he looks."

Cis had long hair but it was neatly tied up. Olive-skinned. Dark brown eyes. Shorter than Winn. Bar-Van wondered if Cis would guard him or he would be the one guarding the man. Both Winn and Cis happily greeted the Kryptonians.

* * *

Mon-El had decided to take his leave, hinting that he was going to meet the ladies at the Court. Kara didn't like the sound of that, but there was nothing she could do. Kal-El had been very keen to show Bar-Van around so the men had to leave, leaving Kara alone with Winn, who was eagerly waiting for her to ask him anything she wished. She decided it would be nice to visit Zora, so when she told Winn of her plans, the man lit up and led her towards a different part of the castle she was yet to explore.

Kal-El had sprinted towards the back of the castle when he spotted Aermy again. Hal-An had to run to catch up with him.

"Your son is very energetic," Cis said, walking besides Bar-Van.

But the Kryptonian stopped short and looked at his guard in horror. "He is NOT my son! Kal-El is my cousin… Do I really look that old to be his father?"

Cis couldn't help but grin. "My apologizes. Your  _not-my-son_  is very energetic."

Bar-Van couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. "Tell me, is Cis your real name?"

"As real as you not being young Kal-El's father."

"It's just an odd name. We don't have such names on Krypton, and here I thought Daxamites would be like us since you descended from us Kryptonians."

"Well, forgive me for having parents who love naming their children odd names. All my siblings have unique names."

"How many siblings do you have?" The Kryptonian asked with curiosity.

"Oh, just twelve. But my mother is with child again, so it's going to be thirteen soon."

Bar-Van decided not to judge the lives of the Daxamites. It was rather sad that the birthing matrix on Krypton allowed a couple to have only one child.

He remembered that Kara was different than the other children. She had a twin brother. The boy, Kon-El, lived up to the age of five, where he perished with a genetic disorder than made him unable to breath easily. The birthing matrix had made an error and gave Zor-El and Allura two babies instead of one, but it—in the cruelest way —fixed the error by making one of the babies sick.

Bar-Van was seven when he witnessed Kon-El being taken to the sickbay to help him breath artificially. But their advanced technology couldn't help the poor child. He was sent home where he died in his mother's arms as she sang him his favorite song. As for Kara, she had taken her brother's death in the worst way possible. She had gone into shock. Only Jor-El could reach her. She would only listen to whatever he had to say, but she had stopped talking altogether.

So when her parents finally decided to erase part of her memories, the others stood watching without a word. It was to ease her pain, they had said. But Bar-Van knew Zor-El and Allura didn't want to lose another child. Kara's memories were restored by Jor-El who had fought his brother for Kara's right. But the clever man had given her memories back in such a way that Kara had come to terms with her brother's death, knowing he deserved a better life, one better than what Rao had given him on Krypton.

Bar-Van was pleased to know that when his aunt, Lara went to outer space and found a new star during her exploration, she had named it  _Kon_. The brightest star seen from both Krypton and Daxam. One that Kara looked at every single night and talked to. She believed that her brother had died and become a star,  _Kon_.

It was Kal-El's birth that finally gave Kara the peace and happiness she craved for. Kon-El's death was still painful, but the small piece missing from her life was finally filled by Kal-El. She loved him like a brother, maybe more than she ever loved Kon-El. This made Bar-Van happy. His cousin, Kara's hope – Kal-El.

When Bar-Van felt a finger snap in front of him, he looked at Cis in daze. "What is it?"

The Daxamite shrugged. "Lost you for a minute there. Everything well?"

"Of course. And do you mind if I call you something other than Cis? I do not wish to break into laughter every time I say your name." Bar-Van was chuckling as he said that.

Cis rolled his eyes but gave a small nod.

"How about Cisco?"

"Cissssssco? Ciscoooo. Cisco. It's odd. But I like it!"

"Great! Well, Cisco, my name is Bar-Van. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bar-Van held a hand out for the man to shake.

The Daxamite grinned and accepted the gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Bar!"

And that's when Bar-Van realized that he had made his first friend on Daxam.

* * *

Winn was funny and very friendly. He was more than happy to take Kara to Zora, where the two ladies talked for a long time before heading out for lunch. Kara was summoned by her mother soon after that, so Winn walked her to her room and stood guard outside the door.

Allura walked in, holding a beautiful dress in her hand. Beautiful blue ball gown with golden lace embroidery. The symbol of the house of El woven in golden threads over the chest.

"I must say, Nora has great taste," Allura said, handing over the dress to Kara. "I had asked her to bring one for you before she left Krypton. And look, it brings out your eyes."

"Thank you, Mother. It is beautiful. I will thank Nora in person."

Allura smiled brightly as Kara laid the dress over her bed. Allura touched her cheek lightly and said, "My dear, today is a big day. There will be nobility and of course, the royals. Do not refuse a dance from them. Especially not if the Prince asks you."

"Prince Mon-El?" Kara scoffed. "I'd rather dance with a Wroqyrc Nightwalker than with the Prince."

Allura's smile fell. "Kara! What has come over you? You do not speak about the Prince in such a disrespectful way! We are their guests. Do not forget your place."

"But, Mother…"

"Stop acting like a child, get ready and for the sake of Krypton, do not spoil this day for any of us and do not be rude to the Prince." Saying that, Allura stormed out of the room.

Kara let out a loud sigh and fell on her bed; she touched the dress and prayed to Rao that later that evening, the Prince would ignore her as if she were invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this new, Kryptonian version of our favorite speedster, Barry. Not much Mon-El in this chapter, but you'll be getting a lot more of him soon. And things are going to get hotter!
> 
> [Fun fact: Wroqyrc Nightwalkers are the Kryptonian version of Vampires who exist in the Wroqyrc (spelled: Wrocurg) Woods on Krypton. Dancing with them, as Kara puts is, is a death wish. They don't dance, they attack the second they see a Kryptonian. Daxam thankfully doesn't have such creatures, but they do have Dragons that Krypton doesn't have.]


	10. Chapter 10

It was late evening by the time Kara got ready for the ball and went to say goodnight to Kal-El. The young boy had once again visited the Prince's dragon and taken a ride on it. This time Kal-El, along with Hal-An, flew all the way to the mountains and returned with many great stories to tell. He was tired and ready to go bed by the time Kara had to leave for the ball. Placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and tucking him in, Kara stepped out of her cousin's room to see Bar-Van waiting for her.

She noticed that he wore a traditional Kryptonian noble suit in blue, darker than hers. It suited Bar-Van. He stood talking to Winn and Cis. When he turned around, he gave her a bright smile and held his arm out for her. She slipped her arm into his and they made their way downstairs, Winn trailing them quietly. Cis had taken Hal-An's place guarding young Kal-El tonight.

As the three walked into the ballroom, they noticed they were probably the last ones to arrive.

"Who are all those people?" Bar-Van asked Winn, nodding towards a group of alien-looking people who stood in the corner, wearing fine attires, showing off their riches. A blue-skinned woman caught his eye. She was beautiful, dressed in a golden ball gown, her dark red hair pulled up in a neat bun.

"Princess Kressdi and her people from the planet Scichi," Winn replied. "Quite the beauty, isn't she? She has her eyes on the throne."

Kara's eyes narrowed when she noticed Princess Kressdi eyeing someone. Her gaze followed to see who it was. Dressed in the most exquisite crimson royal robes, Prince Mon-El stood greeting his guests. He seemed polite with all of them, but one woman stopped by and didn't curtsy in front of him. Instead she placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheeks. Mon-El smiled and kissed her cheek as well and held his arm out for her and led her towards the dance floor.

"Lots of neighbors," Bar-van said, looking around.

Winn nodded. "Princesses from the neighboring star systems. It's the Crown Prince's twenty-fifth year, so they are looking for a bride for him. One of these women will be the future Queen of Daxam. So, the Prince has to dance with all these pretty ladies and well… spend time with them, to get to know them well."

Kara rolled her eyes hearing that. Grabbing onto Bar-Van's hand, she turned to Winn. "Winn, I think you should go mingle. We are off to the dance floor. And you may take the evening off. As long as I'm with my family, I'm in no danger."

Winn's eyes lit up when he heard that. Thanking Kara, he walked away towards the food table happily.

Bar-Van grinned and led Kara to the dance floor. He noticed that the Daxamite danced a little differently, but he preferred the Kryptonian version. So did Kara. So he grabbed both her hands and started to sway. The music had changed seeing the two Kryptonians dance to a different rhythm, in a different pace. It was fast and they were both enjoying themselves.

Kara's eyes fell on the Prince, who looked displeased as she danced with Bar-Van. She chose to ignore him, despite her eyes falling on the woman who stood very close to him, whispering in his ears.

"Do you think he's already chosen his bride?" Bar-Van asked, looking at the Prince dance with a beautiful young woman with curly, light brown hair, wearing a lighter red ball gown.

"There are many Princesses here today. And sadly it's not his decision to make. His parents will choose a bride for him," Kara replied. "Look, there's Princess Qlenn from Iyclite. We vacationed there, remember?"

"The planet with lots of crystals! Yes, I remember. I'm guessing it's very warm here for the Princess of Iyclite."

Kara chuckled heartily. Just then someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around to see Zora and Hal-An. Giving her friend a quick hug, Kara let Zora pull her to the side.

"Have you seen the guests?" the Daxamite asked, as her fiancé stood talking to Bar-Van, before excusing himself and making his way towards the Prince. To Kara's surprise, Hal-An bowed to both the Prince and the lady he was dancing with.

"Royals, most of them, from various planets," Kara replied. "I've seen them. Are the ladies here to win over the Prince?"

Zora let out an awkward chuckle. "He's dancing with Princess Cait instead of all the other Princesses waiting for him. He's clearly showing his displeasure about this whole arrangement of getting him married. Have you greeted the King yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Maybe we should," Bar-Van said, joining the ladies. "We will be back soon, Zora."

The Daxamite smiled and went to take a seat next to Winn, who was busy eating and talking with his mouth full. Kara and Bar-Van greeted the King and the Queen and headed back to join Zora and Winn. Bar-Van was asked to step out for a minute by his mother. He followed her out without a question.

As Kara plopped into the chair next to Zora, she asked her, "Which planet is Princess Cait from?"

"Daxam, of course. She's Prince Ean's younger sister. Mon-El's cousin," Zora replied. "They live in the Wolford castle, because only the Sovereign can reside at the Algand castle. Mon-El is very close to Princess Cait. He often goes to her for advices. Mostly political ones. But she's a dragon rider too. Another passion they share."

"Well, I really thought she was one of the potential brides." Zora smiled when she saw Kara letting out a sigh of relief. When she felt someone standing in front of them, she looked up to see it was Mon-El.

"Your Highness," Zora greeted with a curtsy.

"Sit. You shouldn't be up on your feet for long." Mon-El gently pushed her back in her chair. His attention shifted towards Kara as he held his hand out for her and asked, "May I have this dance, Lady Kara?"

Kara wasn't surprised. Her mother had already told her that she couldn't say no. And knowing Allura's eyes would be on her, Kara gave in and slipped her hand in his. Mon-El led her to the dance floor and slipped his hand over her waist, pulling her closer.

"We Kryptonians never dance this close," Kara said, her cheeks reddening a little.

"But we Daxamites believe that there shouldn't be any space when you dance with someone you like," the Prince shot back with a smirk.

Kara frowned lightly. "Shouldn't you be dancing with the Princesses?"

"Well, none of them entertain me as much as you do, Lady Kara."

"Entertain?! What do you mean by that?"

The Prince let out a small chuckle and pulled her even closer. She could feel his breath fan her forehead. "You're crinkling again," he said softly. "And your temper… it is rather amusing to watch you react to everything I do. But your jealous is so cute."

"Cute?!"

Mon-El couldn't stop grinning at this young woman. "Yes, you were jealous of seeing me talk to the other ladies. And you didn't even spare me when I danced with my  _cousin_!"

"In my defense, I didn't know she was your cousin." Kara looked away, her eyes falling on her mother, who stood looking at her keenly. She averted her gaze and it fell on Bar-Van dancing with Princess Cait. He was teaching the Princess the Daxamite dance, and she seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Oh look! Your friend is getting along with the Princess. How nice!" Mon-El genuinely looked happy seeing Bar-Van get along with Princess Cait. Since the Kryptonian had landed on Daxam, he wasn't happy by just how close he was with Kara.

"Pray tell, have you spoken to each and every Princess who has come to this ball?" Kara asked out of curiosity.

"I greeted them all. I have no wish to speak with any of them any more than that."

"But you will have to marry one of these women, Your Highness. Shouldn't you at least get to know them?"

Mon-El grimaced. "So you know about that? About my arranged marriage to one of these beautiful ladies?"

Kara shrugged. "If it makes you feel any better, every marriage on Krypton is arranged. We don't get a say. One day they tell us who our mate is and then… we are expected to marry them. And those who go against the utmost rules of Krypton… well, you already know what happened to my uncle Jor-El and aunt Lara."

The Prince nodded quietly. When he didn't speak, Kara said, "But it's not like you are losing anything, are you? Even if you have an arranged marriage, I'm sure the mistress stays."

Mon-El smirked hearing that. "Yes, no one gets to say no to me having  _mistresses_. But that doesn't mean I will. Even if I never love the woman I marry, I wouldn't be taking any mistresses behind her back. In the eyes of Rao, it is a sin. And I do not wish to go against Rao."

"Never thought you were the religious kind. And I feel sorry for the woman who has to marry you. You don't even want to give her a chance. You have already made up your mind that there would be no love." Kara winced when she felt Mon-El's grip on her waist tighten. "Let me go!" she sneered. "Let me go or else I will scream."

Mon-El stepped away from her and saw her head out of the side doors towards the gardens. He looked around to see that some of his people were drunk. He didn't want Kara going out alone when he knew his people could be dangerous to her and her guard was inebriated as well. He decided to let Winn get away with this once. He didn't want to ask Hal-An to babysit Kara knowing her friend wanted to spend time with Zora. Knowing he had to make sure she was safe, he followed Kara out a few minutes later.

Mon-El walked out to see that Kara wasn't going into the gardens, instead she was letting the faint light of the moon guide her towards the ruins of Aldax fort, the place where Dax-Am himself lived. It was destroyed during the very first war with Krypton ages ago. In place of Aldax, his forefathers built Algand. A castle ten times bigger than Aldax, one that was heavily guarded, yet the young Kryptonian managed to escape without anyone noticing. Even though Aldax was never rebuilt, a monument of Dax-Am took its place in the middle of the old courtyard thanks to his great-grandfather. And to see the young Kryptonian looking at the statue of the man who had left her planet and founded Daxam, Mon-El wondered what was going on in Kara's mind.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mon-El asked, causing Kara to jump and turn around in horror. She calmed down when she noticed who it was. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What is this place? Is this… Dax-Am? He looks a lot like you!"

"That's Lord Dax-Am, yes. I am his descendant, it shouldn't be a surprise if I look like the Father of our Homeland."

Kara gave him a small nod. "But why is your family name Gand, not Am?"

"Because Lord Dax-Am had one son, who had only one daughter. She married Fed Gand, an honorable soldier, who was born on Daxam. A true Daxamite. When Lord Dax-Am died, the people of Daxam wanted a ruler; they chose Fed Gand, who had gotten his father-in-law's blessing to rule. He was a great King. Someone I have always heard great stories about. And one thing I know is, Fed Gand loved his wife more than life itself. He died for her. Died saving her life. Now that is love, Lady Kara. Just to be tied in a bond because of duty… that's not a good foundation of any loving marriage, at least not on Daxam. Look at my parents. Married because of a duty. They barely speak to each other unless there's a matter of state that's to be discussed. I haven't seen them spend so much time together in years. But I know they only put up with each other for the sake of appearance."

"Then why don't you try and bring a change? You deserve to be with someone you love! You managed to appeal to the court and banned drugs. Why can't you do the same and appeal to the King to let you choose your own bride."

A sad smile played on Mon-El's face as he brushed the single golden strand from Kara's face. She stiffened when she felt him brush her cheek with the back of his hand. Moving closer, with his lips almost touching hers, he said, "What do you know about love, my lady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna heat up so much in the next chapter! And do you think Mon-El will go along with this whole arranged marriage thing?


	11. Chapter 11

Kara couldn't help but lean closer. Her fingers brushed against his cheek as she replied, "Love is nothing but a constant prayer for your loved one to have all the good in the world. For their happiness becomes your addiction. Their smile… your joy. And you—"

"Crave for them." Mon-El's words were whispered against her lips as he caught them in a fervent kiss. She cupped his face and deepened the kiss. Mon-El then placed his hand on the back of her neck and tore his lips from hers. He kissed her cheek and trailed soft kisses down her neck. Just as his fingers found the zipper on her back, Kara stopped him.

"No. No! Someone will see us."

Mon-El stepped away from her and turned around. It was quite possible that someone could walk in on them.

"Your uncle," Mon-El muttered. "He saw you leave. I won't be surprised if he decided to come here and check on you."

"What do we do then?" Kara's voice was low, trembling lightly.

Mon-El grabbed her hand and said, "Come along with me. I'll make sure no one sees us."

Kara's eyes widened. They were really doing this. There was no backing out now. The Prince squeezed her hand gently, assuring her that everything was going to be okay. As he led her towards the castle, Kara noticed that they weren't going the same direction they came from. Instead, the Prince took her through a narrow pathway that led towards a smaller courtyard at the back of the castle.

Just as they walked in, Mon-El ran into someone. Kara's eyes widened as she tried to hide behind the Prince.

"Your Highness," Hal-An greeted with a small bow. "I was looking for you. Are you well? And I mus—" His words trailed off when he spotted Kara behind the Prince.

"Go back to the ball, Hal. If anybody asks, Lady Kara retired to bed and does not wish to be disturbed. And if someone asks after me, tell them I have gone into town to buy supplies for Aermy."

Hal-An nodded without a word. He didn't miss how the Prince held onto Lady Kara's hand as they moved past him. The lady's gaze was lowered as the Prince quickly pulled her towards the tower that led to his chamber. Hal-An knew very well what was happening. And it was his duty to listen to the Prince. But as a friend, he was very much concerned with what was going on. Especially for the young lady. He decided to go back to the ballroom, where he conveyed the message to Lady Kara's mother and also informed Princess Cait who asked after the Prince.

* * *

The Prince's chamber was in a different wing that Kara had not seen before. As he opened the door and gestured for her to go in, Kara looked around the majestic room to see that it wasn't his bedchamber. There were great many couches and larger window constructed in such a way that they could easily see the night sky, unlike the other chambers that had smaller windows. A telescope was placed near the window; next to it stood a desk with papers carelessly spewed around. Kara found herself walking towards the desk. Her fingers gently glided over the papers to see astronomical markings and the lore of space adventures, space studies and more.

When Kara felt the Prince's arms going around her waist as he hugged her from behind, she melted in his embrace. He pushed her braid towards one side and started trailing kisses over her bare skin. Kara turned in his arms and buried her face against his chest, allowing herself to fully lean on him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his voice so soft that Kara could feel herself melting in his embrace. When she nodded, she felt him press a small kiss to her head. Then he moved away, grabbed her hand and led her to his bedchamber.

It was behind the huge doors on their left. The chamber itself was bigger than any room she had ever seen on Krypton. The furniture was too modern for a castle, making her wonder if the Prince was inspired by Krypton's furniture. The chamber was beautifully decorated in blacks, greys and whites. It was truly surprising how neat it was. Kara had assumed that being a Prince, Mon-El wouldn't have to worry about how his chamber looked.

Just as she turned to look around, she felt Mon-El's hands touching the back of her gown. Kara stiffened. His fingers were quickly working on the zipper and he was pulling it down slowly.

Mon-El smiled as he slid the dress down her shoulders and saw how she wore nothing underneath it. His hands slid over her braid as he undid it and let her gorgeous locks fall. Helping Kara out of her dress, Mon-El moved closer, his chest touching her bare back as he brushed her golden locks to one side and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder blade. Kara let out an inaudible sigh as Mon-El's hand circled her waist from behind. He caressed the valley of her breasts slowly before placing more kisses on her neck. As he slowly sucked on her neck, his hand moved lower. Kara gasped when she felt his finger over her nether lips. She was wet for him and that was something he was truly enjoying. She felt him smile against her neck as he placed one last kiss and slid a finger inside her.

Kara jumped when she felt him touch her. She moved away from his touch and turned around to face him. Her face was warm, her cheeks reddening as she realized she stood stark-naked in front of the Prince. As she was about to cover herself, the Prince grabbed her arms and held them over her head as he leaned closer to kiss her again.

The kiss was demanding and Kara felt the Prince's hold on her arms loosen as he wrapped his hands around her hips. When he broke the kiss, he moved back and looked at her carefully. Kara reddened when she felt his intense gaze on her bare skin. Mon-El cupped her breast in one hand and kneaded it, making her moan even louder. He lowered his head towards her breast and gently took it in his mouth. As he kissed and suckled on her nipple, Kara felt her legs wobble.

"I ca—can't sta—stand," she moaned loudly.

She felt the Prince bite her nipple as he gave it one last kiss and moved away. Before she knew it, he had literally swept her off her feet. Mon-El carried her to his bed and lay her down gently.

As she lay there, over the smooth, silky sheets, Kara looked at the man who was about to claim her innocence. She wanted to see him too. It was not fair that she lay bare in front of him and she was yet to see him. As if reading her thoughts, Mon-El started undoing his clothes. She had seen him without a shirt before, but when she saw him remove his pants and underclothes, she gasped.

She felt herself getting wet at the sight of his member. As if there was nothing odd with it, Mon-El took it in his hand and pumped it, making Kara look away as she saw it growing in his hand.

"That's not go—going to fi—fit inside me," she muttered, blushing furiously.

The Prince gave her a charming smile. "It will. Trust me. It is my job to make sure it fits and you get the pleasure you deserve. All I want now for you is to relax. Can you do that for me, love?"

Kara blushed at the term of endearment. But she slowly nodded and felt him kneel over the bed. Mon-El crawled towards her so as to being right over her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving lower. Once again he took one of her rose buds in his mouth and began to suckle on it. He touched her other breast and started tugging at her nipple, pinching it lightly, enticing more moans. Mon-El smiled against her breast as he moved to take the other nipple in his mouth. He felt Kara shift, trying to escape his tortuous pleasure.

"Stay still," he muttered against her breast as his nose nuzzled against the valley of her breasts. When he felt Kara grab onto his hair, he began to kiss her breasts once again. Kara always felt that her breasts were too small, but seeing the Prince devouring them, she realized they weren't as bad as she had thought. Just as she was falling into the rhythm of having the Prince kiss, lick and suck on her breasts, she felt his fingers trail over her tummy as he went lower, once again slipping a finger against her wetness. She gasped when he thumbed her clit. It was sensitive and the touch made her squirm. Mon-El slipped two fingers into her and she arched her back before falling back on the bed with a sigh. When she felt him move inside her, she found herself grabbing onto his hair again, tugging at it gently.

Kara realized that the Prince was right about something. Her pleasure. She had no idea she would ever feel like this. She had no idea people did this. And now that she was doing this with the Prince, she decided to surrender herself to this feeling completely. She had no idea how she suddenly managed to get so brave as to cup Mon-El's face and bring him closer for a kiss. He kissed her wholeheartedly as his fingers kept moving in and out of her. When he broke the kiss, he asked, "Are you feeling well?"

Kara looked red and fazed, but she managed to nod. When he moved closer to rub his nose against hers lovingly, she gave him a small smile. The Prince smirked as he moved lower again, pulling his fingers out of her. Kara raised her head a little to see what he was doing. When she saw him lower his face towards her wetness, she gasped. Mon-El's nose brushed against the nub he had thumbed before. When she felt his tongue lick her clit, she grabbed onto the sheets and arched her back. The Prince placed a hand on her stomach, lowering her as his other one slid open her nether lips. He placed his own lips over her and began to kiss it as he had kissed her lips. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as she felt him kiss her right there. A single tear slid out of her eye when she felt his tongue against her wetness, before it dipped right in. She closed her mouth with her hands when she realized she could no longer stop her moans.

Mon-El's tongue worked his way in and out of her, with his fingers brushing against her clit. When he heard her whimper loudly, he pinched her clit in between his thumb and the forefinger. Mon-El finally stopped licking and sucking her, he was on his knees again, popping his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Kara's eyes widened at the sight of him doing that. He smirked and said, "Open your mouth." She did as he said and Mon-El slipped his fingers into her mouth. "Suck on them, love."

All this was new to her, but she wanted to do something for the Prince after he had given her so much pleasure. She obeyed and sucked on his fingers. They tasted salty and a bit bitter. That's when she realized she was tasting herself on his fingers. Kara blushed furiously as she moved away, Mon-El's fingers slipping from her mouth, sliding over her breasts again. He only cupped her breasts and started kneading them. Kara's hands found his upper arms as she grabbed onto him tightly. When she felt Mon-El move away and take his now hardened member in his hand again, her eyes widened at the sight. She had no idea how that was going to fit inside her, so when the Prince asked her if she was ready, she closed her eyes and nodded. Pain was what she felt first as he slipped inside her. He didn't move inside her, he just stayed there allowing her to adjust to his size. When she finally opened her eyes, she felt him pull out. Kara wanted to stop him from doing that, but a surge of pleasure took over her when he pushed in again. And slowly, the rhythm began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hot I can barely write...


	12. Chapter 12

Kara lay on the bed panting lightly after the Prince had pulled out of her one last time. She had turned her head away knowing she couldn't face him. But as soon as he was pulling out of her, he had gotten out of the bed and had left the chamber.

Tears welled up in her eyes realizing what had just happened. She had given the Prince her virginity and he had just left without a single word. She decided to get up and leave as well once the pain lessened. Kara wrapped the silk sheet around her and buried her face against the pillow. When she heard footsteps, her eyes widened and she looked up. Mon-El was back, with a gentle smile on his face. He was carrying a small bowl and a white cloth in his hands.

"Could you bend your knees for me, my love? I want to clean you. It will hurt a little if you move now."

Kara was shocked to hear that. She thought he had left, but here he was, wanting to clean her!

Her face reddened as she did what the Prince had asked. He sat down on the bed and put a small towel underneath her. Then dipping the cloth in the bowl of warm water, he gently brought it along her slit and cleaned her. There was some blood on the cloth when he had finished cleaning and some on his sheets as well. He knew the maids would change the sheets as soon as he was out for the day.

Once he was done, Mon-El told Kara that he was going to put the bowl and the now soiled cloth away and join her in bed. All she could do was nod. He returned to bed quickly and smiled when he saw her trying to cover herself up using the sheet. He grabbed onto it and shook his head. "It's not like I haven't seen it all. Sleep, my lady. You need to rest."

When Kara nodded and turned away, he immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, her back touching his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her head and dozed off quickly. Kara was tired, sore and restless. All she wanted to do was stay here, in the Prince's arms, but she knew that as dawn came, her mother would surely check on her since she left the ball early. Kara turned in Mon-El's arms and saw his peaceful face. He slept like a baby. She found herself caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. Leaning closer, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, before gently moving away from his embrace. As she got out of the bed, she winced. It hurt more than she had imagined when she stood up straight. Deciding there was no time to waste, she pulled on her dress in a hurry, gathered her things and left the Prince's chamber. She was surprised to see that no guard was guarding the room. Maybe there was no threat for the great Prince, or maybe the guard had just left the post for a couple of minutes. Knowing it was probably the latter, she made use of the opportunity and hurried back to her own room.

Kara took off her dress and flung it on the chair before heading towards the bath chamber. Quickly filling up a bowl of hot water, she took a washcloth and began to clean herself. Once she was done, she put on a nightgown and slid into her bed.

She had a restless sleep as she was soon woken by her mother, who had come to see if she was still feeling under the weather.

"Darling, why didn't you tell us before you left? We were worried," Allura spoke as she touched her daughter's forehead. It was slightly warm, causing her to frown lightly. "Your fever still hasn't gone down. You shouldn't come down for a while. I'll see if we can have your breakfast sent up her."

"Thank you, Mother. I will be well soon."

Allura smiled as she caressed Kara's head before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Rest well, my dear."

* * *

Mon-El had woken up after what seemed like the shortest sleep he had had in ages. He immediately reached out to Kara but only found the other side of the bed empty. Frowning, he sat up straight. She was gone. The woman had left without a word! After all he had done for her. After he had been so patient and gentle with her.

Already in a bad mood, he pulled on his pants and a shirt, not bothering to button it. He marched out of his room to see that Hal-An had just walked in. The guard bowed before speaking, "Good Morning, Your Highness. Would you like for the breakfast to be brought to your bed? For two?"

Mon-El plopped on the couch and frowned at his friend. "No, I will have it downstairs." He was quiet after that, but when he felt Hal-An's curious gaze on him, he looked up and said, "She left my bed. Without a word. And I was so gentle, Hal! I didn't expect anything from her yet I gave her so much! How could she do this to me?!"

Hal-An tried his best not to smile at the grumpy Prince. "Permission to speak freely, my lord?"

"Granted," Mon-El mumbled. "Sit."

Hal-An took a seat on the chair opposite to where the Prince was seated. "Mon-El, was the lady untouched before you took her to bed?"

The Prince nodded without a word.

"If I'm right, Kryptonians don't mate the way Daxamites do. So all this must have been new for the young lady. You should think from her point of view. She was probably terrified. We did lie that she took to bed early. Say, if her mother had checked on her this morning and found her gone while she claims to be ill?

"And, Your Highness, forgive me for asking this, but did you use protection?"

Mon-El's eyes widened hearing that. He shot up from his seat and paced the room. "I can't believe I was so lost in the moment I forgot such a big thing. What do I do now? What if she's with a child already?!"

"I'm sure it takes a little more than a day," Hal-An spoke in a calm tone. "What I will suggest is to let Zora deal with this. She could go talk to Lady Kara and give her the herbs. I know there is one in case we slip up."

"Then you must go now! Go tell Zora to get those herbs to Lady Kara. I simply cannot afford to father a bastard child. Certainly not a Daxtonian!"

"As you wish, Your Highness." Hal-An bowed to him and was about to leave when he stopped himself. "My mother used to say that all babies were blessings in disguise, but Daxtonians are possibly the most blessed since Rao never wanted Daxam and Krypton to wage a war against each other. So fathering a Daxtonian isn't as bad as you think."

Mon-El sat down again, pondering upon Hal-An's words. It was true, the idea of having a child with Lady Kara wasn't that bad at all. But there was no way his mother would acknowledge a bastard child. And Kara would be labeled his mistress. He didn't want that for her. He knew she was going to return to her home someday. Probably even get latched to Bar-Van. The very thought boiled his blood. He didn't want any other man touching the lady.

* * *

Kara was still in bed when she heard a knock on the door. It was Winn announcing the arrival of Zora. Kara sat up with a smile. Her friend walked in and came to sit on the bed next to her.

"Oh, you poor thing! You must be in a lot of pain." Zora took Kara's hand in hers and patted it.

Kara's eyes widened. "You know? But how?"

"You are glowing. It happens when you have lain with a man you like." There was a small smile on Zora's face as she said that, it grew when Kara didn't argue about liking Mon-El. She simply lowered her head. "I know you are worried; trust me, the Prince is worried about you too. I have brought some herbs for you. There's one to reduce the pain and soreness and the other… is to make sure you do not conceive."

"Conceive?" The young Kryptonian asked curiously.

"My dear, you could be with a child. That is if you haven't taken the proper precaution. I'm not here to chide you about what happened. I am in no position to do that when I am experiencing motherhood myself and it is possibly the most wonderful feeling in the world." Zora caressed the small bump, smiling as she did it.

When Kara's eyes fell on the bump she had missed seeing before, her face lit up. "You are pregnant?"

"I am. But only Hal-An, the Prince and you know it. Hal and I have to be wedded for the child to not be labeled a bastard. We are getting married next week, and I wish for you to be there."

"I would love to, Zora!" Kara threw her arms around the Daxamite's shoulders, eliciting a chuckle from her as she hugged her back.

"Now, we must deal with your situation first," Zora spoke, moving away and taking two vials and a small box from the pouch she was carrying. "Do you want this child?"

"What child?"

Zora looked at Kara's flat stomach and said, "If you do not bleed this month, then that would mean you are with a child. You told me Kryptonians didn't have a natural pregnancy, so the legitimacy of the child would be questioned even if you get married as soon as you go back to Krypton. If you decide to stay here, please know that as the mother of the Prince's child, you will have nothing to ask for, he will provide you with everything. But I doubt if he will be able to make the child his heir, as it will be labeled a bastard. And I really don't want you to be the Prince's mistress. The Queen will not be pleased and you might not get the same kind of respect the future Princess, Mon-El's bride would get. So if I may, I would suggest you take this herb and make sure you do not conceive."

Zora opened the small box she was holding. Kara didn't even have to think twice. There was no way she was going to birth a child only for it to be labeled a bastard. She reached for the box as Zora dropped a single small tablet on her palm and poured her a glass of water.

Kara took the pill without hesitating. Once she was done, she eyed the vials in her friend's hand. "Now, this one is for the pain and soreness. Just take one pill after you have had your food." Smiling, Zora handed over the other vial to Kara. "These herbs, made into pills for easy consumption, are to prevent pregnancies. You need to take them after breakfast and keep taking them till you have decided you wish to have a child. Stop then. You will easily be able to conceive."

"Why do I have to take these? It's not like I'm going to the Prince's bed ever again."

"Is that right, Lady Kara?" a voice came from the door, which was now closed. Kara jumped hearing that, but Zora simply got up and curtsied to the Prince. "Zora, are you well?"

"Very well, Your Highness. I only came here to give the young lady the herbs." Turning to face Kara, Zora patted her cheek before saying, "We will talk soon. Rest for now and don't forget the herbs." With a kind smile, she moved away, went to say goodbye to Mon-El and walked out of the room.

Kara sat with her back against the bed frame. She frowned at the Prince who stood with a small smirk on his face. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

The Prince's smirk widened. "Is that the proper way to talk to your prince, my lady?"

"You are  _not_  my prince!" Kara shot back.

"What a sharp tongue. I wish you could put it to use for other things." Mon-El made his way towards the bed. "Like here," he said, pointing towards his crotch. "Return some pleasure I bestowed upon you the other night."

Kara's eyes widened in shock. "Please! I do not wish to lay with you again. I do not want to be with a child."

"That's why the herbs are for. Take them, my lady and surrender yourself to me." Mon-El climbed the bed and saw her bringing her knees to her chest. She wasn't afraid of him, just curious to what he was about to do. When he lifted her dress to reveal her wetness, she gasped.

The Prince had a knowing smirk on his face as he lowered his head and his tongue found her slit. With one long swipe with his tongue, she was shuddering, holding onto the bed frame as the Prince's tongue parted her nether lips and slid right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El is such a horny ba*tard! XD Things are gonna get funny and mysterious soon! How are you liking the story so far?


	13. Chapter 13

The Prince moved up for a kiss. It was anything but gentle, but Kara was getting used to it. He then trailed soft kisses over her cheek and went all the way down to her neck. As he nibbled on a soft spot, he plopped on her.

Kara who was kneading her fingers in his hair tugged on it roughly. She groaned, making him look up. "You're heavy. Get up," she said, frowning at him.

"You didn't seem to be complaining last night, my lady. And why must you talk to me like that? I'm your prince!"

"You are  _not_  my prince! How many times do I have to tell you that? I'm from an entirely different planet."

Mon-El gave her a small nod. He had to give her that, she wasn't even a Daxamite. But in a low voice, nudging his nose against her jaw, he said, "But I  _am_  your lover."

He looked up to see her redden. Chuckling, he brought down his lips on hers again for a kiss. When he finally pulled away and lay down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head against her neck.

Kara lay very still, not knowing why he was doing this. Then she finally realized that Winn was guarding her room and he had seen the Prince come in. If the Prince stayed here too long, people would know.

She moved away a little to look at his face. "Winn is guarding the room," she said softly.

"I know. I was the one who wanted him assigned to you." Saying that, he nudged his nose against her neck.

"No, you don't understand. You have to leave. How will we even explain what you were doing in my chamber for so long?"

Mon-El sighed and sat up. "You worry too much, my lady." Saying that, he pecked her lips once and got up. She got up as well and walked him to the door. For Winn's benefit, Mon-El stood with the door open and said, "I'm glad you are well, Lady Kara. I had a nice time talking about Krypton. We should do that again."

"Thank you for checking in on me, Your Highness. You are very kind," Kara replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"It's my pleasure, my lady. I know you are unwell, but would you like to join me downstairs so I could introduce you to my cousin, Princess Cait?"

"I would like that very much." Kara gave him a genuine smile hearing his words. He returned it with a charming smile of his own and said goodbye to her and walked away.

Just as he was about to disappear down the hallway, they heard a loud voice calling out Kara's name. She turned around to see it was Kal-El running down the hallway, shouting her name. Hal-An was walking quickly behind him to catch up with the little boy.

Mon-El stood still waiting for his guard to join him since he knew Kal-El would be with Kara now and Winn could guard them both. He smiled when he saw Kara going down on her knees and opening her arms wide for her young cousin.

"Kara! I heard you were unwell." Kal-El threw himself at her and she caught him in time. Hugging him tightly.

"I'm better, Kal. How have you been?"

"Very well! Mother says I can spend the whole day with you!"

Kara smiled and stood up; taking her cousin's hand in hers, she led him into her room, not before asking Winn if he had had his breakfast. When he said he did, she smiled and waved at him before disappearing through the door.

Mon-El began to walk away, but stopped when he felt Hal-An following him. The guard greeted him with a bow and updated him about everything he had missed last night after he left with Kara. Mon-El was relieved to know that no one was suspicious when he had left.

Kara had taken the opportunity of getting dressed while Kal-El was busy looking out the window, looking at Aermy fly, as she happily circled the castle. To his surprise, there was another dragon flying right behind her. It looked bigger and was reddish-brown in color. It sure looked fiercer than Aermy could ever be. But when the other dragon playfully nudged Aermy's side, Kal-El's eyes widened and he let out a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about, Kal?" Kara asked, stepping into the bedchamber again.

"Kara, look! There's another dragon flying out there!"

Kara made her way towards the window to see the two dragons flying. She smiled and ruffled Kal-El's hair playfully, getting a huge grin in return. "Let's go down for breakfast. Bar-Van must be waiting for us."

"Oh, but he didn't stop by to wish me a good morning today," Kal-El replied as he followed Kara out of the room.

Kara's raised a single brow hearing that. That was unlike Bar-Van, who always made sure he checked on Kal-El the first thing in the morning. She decided not to ponder upon this. Barry might have some work to do.

When they got downstairs, a guard greeted them and told them that Princess Cait wished to dine with them. Kara knew that if she had stayed at the ball last night she would have been formally introduced to the Princess. But since a certain Prince had other plans, she couldn't do so. Accepting the Princess' invite, Kara and Kal-El followed the guard.

He led them towards a smaller dining room. She had only dined in the main one since her arrival. To her surprise, Bar-Van sat in the lounge at the entrance of the dining room. The Princess sat besides him, laughing about something. The minute Kara and Kal-El's arrival was announced, the Princess gracefully stood up and smiled at them.

"Lady Kara and Kal-El, welcome. It is so wonderful to meet you," Princess Cait said, making her way towards them.

Kara curtsied and seeing that Kal-El immediately bowed as well, making the Princess smile brightly. Kara returned the smile and replied, "Delighted to make your acquaintance, Your Highness. Thank you for inviting us to dine with you."

"Well, after all that Bar-Van told me about the two of you, I simply had to meet with you. Please, join us." The Princess led the way to the dining room, greeting the guards politely as she went in. Like Kara had imagined, the room wasn't as big as the great hall but it was beautifully furnished and a table for ten lay ahead of them.

The guards pulled out the chairs for them. Kara noticed that the Princess didn't sit at the head of the table. Instead she chose the seat next to it, opposite to her. Kal-El had cushions on his seat and a guard helped him sit on his chair. As Kara fussed over her little cousin, she failed to notice that Bar-Van sat next to the Princess. But when Kara finally looked up to see Bar-Van and Princess Cait talking in a low voice, she raised a single brow.

"His Highness, Prince Mon-El Gand," the footman announced.

Princess Cait stood up, moved away from her chair and curtsied. Bar-Van followed suit, but Kara remained seated. Mon-El greeted Kal-El with a quick hello and a smile, sent a curt nod Bar-Van's way and made his way towards the front of the table.

"Cousin," he greeted Princess Cait with a small bow and kissed her cheeks. She kissed him back before he took her hand and led her towards her chair. Once she had sat, he took a seat at the head of the table.

He noticed how Kara chose to ignore him; how she hadn't even bothered greeting him. But there was no way he was letting her get away with that.

"I trust you are in good health, my lady," he spoke, looking at her.

"Very well, Your Highness. Thank you." She looked up at him as their bowls of mueslis and milk were being served.

"So kind of you to join us," Mon-El started. "It's not everyday we are blessed with a Kryptonian's mighty presence in our humble abode."

Kara looked at the muesli bowl in front of her. If she had known better she would have ignored his words, but there was no way she would let him have the pleasure.

"And it's not everyday the Prince himself saunters to a Kryptonian's chamber in the morning and pretends to be meeting her for the first time later that day."

Princess Cait let out a chuckle when she saw her cousin frown at the young woman in front of her. "My Lord! You two are amusing to watch. And Mon-El, you don't have to pretend to be meeting Lady Kara just now."

"I was merely paying a visit to inquire of her health," Mon-El shot back defensively.

"Your health?" Bar-Van asked Kara in surprise. "Are you well?"

"Kara had a fever," Kal-El called with a mouthful of milk.

"Kal, no!" Kara said as she used the napkin to wipe off the milk from her cousin's chin. In a low voice, she added, "You do not speak so loud while eating, darling."

"Sowwy!" The little boy smiled as he went back to eating.

"And I'm well, Barry. I was feeling a little feverish last night so I went to bed early." Just as Kara said that, she noticed the small smile playing on the Prince's face. She frowned at him.

"A little… feverish?" he asked, mockingly.

"Yes, Your Highness. Unlike you, some of us do feel under the weather from time to time."

Princess Cait was chuckling now. She grabbed onto Bar-Van's upper arm as she tried to control herself. Mon-El couldn't help but raise a brow at the gesture.

The footmen had cleared their muesli bowls and served the next course – Eggs, sausages, baked beans, grilled vegetables and toasts.

Daxam's food was different than Krypton's. The muesli was the only thing common on the list of breakfast food they ate. But Kara loved everything else. As she sat eating, she felt the Prince's gaze on her. She rolled her eyes but didn't look up at him.

"So, Lady Kara, have you had a tour of the castle yet?" Princess Cait asked. "I offered to show Barry around. Lady Kara, Kal-El, you are most welcome to join us."

The small smile Kara had on her face fell when she heard the Princess call Bar-Van by the pet name only she used. He was  _her_  Barry and she really didn't like anyone else calling him that. Not that Bar-Van minded one bit; he was smiling at the Princess.

Mon-El did notice the sudden change in Kara's demeanor and decided to help her out. "I showed Lady Kara around a little, that is before Bar-Van arrived. As for Kal-El, he prefers to take rides on Aermy than explore this old place."

The young boy nodded vigorously. "Aermy is simply the best!"

The Prince smiled proudly. He loved when people praised his beloved Aermy.

"Well, this sure is an old place. You should come down to Wolford, Barry. Even if it's not as big as this castle, it's near a beautiful town and we could go explore many places nearby." Princess Cait's fingers brushed against Bar-Van's and he reddened.

"Of course, Princess. I would love to!"

The Princess smiled and then turned to face Kara. "When Mon-El says he showed you around, did he take you to Aldax?"

Kara was about to say no, but then she remembered the ruins she saw last night. "The ruins? Yes. I was exploring a bit before I retired to my chamber last night. I saw Dax-Am's statue. The Prince was kind enough to fill me in on the details of the old fort that stood in Algand's place."

"Oh! But I was not talking about the ruins."

Mon-El's eyes narrowed at his cousin as he shook his head and said in almost a growl. "Cait, leave it be!"

"Mon-El, you simply cannot let our guests leave without seeing Aldax! Why didn't you tell Lady Kara a part of the old fort still stands and the new castle was built right next to it?"

"Aldax stands?" Kara asked in disbelief.

Mon-El let out a loud sigh before nodding. "Yes. Aldax stands. So does the mysterious legend surrounding it."

For some reason, Bar-Van shuddered; but Kara's eyes had widened with curiosity. She had no idea what the legend was, but she wanted to find out for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Mystery! I can't wait to share it with y'all. And Caitlin Snow is in the story! How are you liking her?


	14. Chapter 14

"I say we should check out Aldax," Princess Cait spoke as she placed her napkin down and stood up once breakfast was over.

Bar-Van immediately stood up, holding his hand out for the Princess to take as she stepped away from the chair. She gave him a bright smile as she took his hand. Mon-El stood looking at the little exchange between his cousin and Bar-Van, his eyes drifted towards Kara who looked displeased.

Kara frowned lightly as Princess Cait and Bar-Van left the dining hall and made their way to the lounge. She really didn't like how close those two were getting. Bar-Van could be her future mate. She didn't want him getting too close to the Princess. But the second her eyes fell on Mon-El who was walking besides Kal-El, chuckling as the young boy talked about dragons, Kara realized she was being a hypocrite. She didn't like Barry getting close to the Princess, even though she was freshly out of the Crown Prince's bed. She had no right to judge Bar-Van when she herself was no longer an innocent. Ashamed of herself, she lowered her gaze and followed the others out.

"Mon-El," Princess Cait called, making her cousin face her.

"Hmm?"

"Barry and I are heading to Aldax now. Would you and Lady Kara like to join us? Kal-El, you are most welcome too," Princess Cait said with a kind smile.

Kara found herself taking Kal-El's hand in hers as Mon-El partly covered them from the Princess as he came to stand in front of them. "We'd rather not go off exploring, Cait. It is not safe."

"You used to be more adventurous when you were little."

"And foolish," Mon-El added. "Both of us were. Have you forgotten we got lost the last time we went exploring?"

"We were children, Mon-El. And if that bothers you so much, we can take guards along." Princess Cait said, waving at Winn and Cisco, who stood near the door, eyes widening as the Princess mentioned them.

Mon-El let out a chuckle. "Those two? I'd rather go alone."

The Princess gave him a big smile. "There we go! You're up for it! Let's go then. All of us, exploring Aldax… wouldn't that be fun?"

Kara's eyes drifted to Mon-El, he didn't seem eager, but he certainly didn't seem like the kind of guy who would say no to his cousin. Sighing, he nodded and asked Cait to lead the way.

It wasn't a surprise to see the two cousins leading the way deep down the castle, to the parts Kara hadn't explored yet. Winn and Cisco were following them quietly. Kara held onto Kal-El's hand tightly as they ended up turning around the corner to a darker hallway. Now she realized why Mon-El had asked Winn and Cisco to grab the lanterns. He held one, too.

Algand had too many windows and they did bring in all the light and made the place airy. Aldax certainly was not built that way. It was darker and gave off an eerie feeling. Kara felt a sudden chill down her spine as they turned another corner; this one was a long hallway with huge doors or either side.

Grabbing onto the Prince's shirt, Kara pulled him closer. "Hey! You said Aldax was in ruins!" she hissed.

Mon-El bent down and chuckled lightly. In a low voice he answered, "My lady, what you saw were the ruins. And this part of the castle… well, we don't take about it  _or_  explore it. For good reasons."

A sudden sound made them all jump. Kal-El let go off Kara's hand and hugged her legs tightly. She held him close as they all looked around.

"What was that?" Winn asked, spooked.

"Just the draft. It was some door," Princess Cait answered, moving forward.

"Maybe we should head back," Bar-Van said, looking at Kal-El as he hugged Kara. He patted the little boy's head and looked at Kara carefully. This was not the kind of place he would want Kara or Kal to explore.

"It's alright. We can turn back now," Mon-El spoke. "Lady Kara seems frightened. And we do  _not_  want our guests to be terrified, Lady Cait." He might have said that to his cousin who grinned at him cheekily, but Kara had taken offense.

"You!" she started, poking at his chest with a finger. "Who do you think is terrified? Me? I don't think so! I am going to go now, explore the whole place and return once I'm done. Then you will know who is frightened, Your Highness!"

Bar-Van grabbed her arm as she turned away. "You don't have to do this."

"Take care of Kal-El," Kara said to him as she took the lantern that Mon-El was holding and glared at him as she walked down the hallway. Kal-El stayed close to Bar-Van, his eyes watering a little when he saw Kara disappear round the corner.

Princess Cait touched Barry's shoulder, making him face her. "I apologize. This is all my fault. We shouldn't have been here."

Mon-El let out a cold chuckle hearing that.

"My lord, you are just as responsible," Cait said, frowning at her cousin. "What are you still doing here? Go after Lady Kara!"

"Fine," Mon-El groaned and walked away.

* * *

To say that Kara was pissed off would be an understatement. She felt like yelling at the Prince. Why did he suddenly act as if she was some damsel? That too in front of Barry and Princess Cait. He embarrassed her and there was no way she was letting him get away with this. She would prove him wrong.

Kara had huffed and walked away, but she hadn't realized she had wandered off someplace and she had no idea where she was now. Kara gulped as fear crept in. She was really lost in this dark, godforsaken place all because of that stupid Prince! Even though she was scared, she was determined to find a way out. Just as she was about to turn around a corner, she saw a light coming from the other side. Kara began to walk towards it, only to see a small courtyard coming into view. A fountain stood in the middle; there was barely any water there and something that was odd about this place was that the sky was darker too, as if it was night already.

She walked towards the fountain and looked up at the sky to see a full moon shining its bright light. Kara frowned. Had she been exploring Aldax for that long that it was night already? She had to find a way out or at least find the others. She couldn't stay here for too long.

Just as Kara was about to leave, her eyes fell on someone sitting on the other side of the fountain, looking at the moon. There was someone here! She could ask this person for help.

Putting on her best smile, she walked towards the man and spoke, "Excuse me, Sir."

The man looked up in shock, as if he had seen a ghost. He paled as Kara's smile dropped. Where had she seen this man? Was he related to the royals? He must have been. The man stood up and took a step back. He was tall, and he had blond hair and blue-grey eyes that resembled a storm and he was awfully good-looking.

"Forgive me, my lady," he spoke. "But how did you find your way here?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm lost and I need some help finding my way back to the main castle. If you would be so kind."

The man gave her a charming smile, that suddenly reminded her of Mon-El. "Of course, my lady. I would be most happy to accompany you. Fret not, I do know my way around this place."

Kara returned his smile as she walked besides him. Slowly they made their way back into the old fort. "Do you live here, Sir?"

The man nodded. "Yes, my lady. This is my humble abode."

"Then why haven't I seen you at the ball and various dinners, Sir?"

The man gave her a mysterious smile. "I don't go out much. And I'm not a people's person."

"So you  _are_  related to the royals then!"

Even though it wasn't a question, the man deemed it necessary it deserved an answer. "You could say that. Distantly related. But related, nonetheless." When Kara became quiet, he looked at her once before asking, "Pray tell, how did you end up here? No one comes here."

"Oh! Princess Cait wanted to explore the place. So some of us joined her."

"And are the Princess and the others here right now? At the fort?"

"They are. I just have to find them."

The man nodded before asking, "My lady, you are not a native, are you?"

Kara couldn't help but smile. "What gave it away, Sir?"

"Your accent, for one. And there's a hint of Kryptonian when you speak the local tongue."

"That is right. I'm from Krypton. Kara Zor-El. We are visiting Daxam in regards to the peace treaty."

The man's eyes widened hearing that. "El? I knew an El once." A strange yet sad smile played on the man's face. "How are you liking Daxam, my lady?"

"Your planet is beautiful, Sir. Much like ours, but I do terribly miss the droids we have there." Kara chuckled lightly.

The man let out a small laugh. "Of course, Krypton and its ever great advancement in technology."

"Have you been to Krypton?"

"Oh yes, many a time. It almost feels like second home. But I haven't visited in ages. I'm glad to have met you, dear lady." He then stopped short and turned his complete attention to Kara. In the light of the lantern, he looked pale. Kara wondered when was the last time he had stepped out in the sun. With a heartbreaking smile, he said, "As much as I would have loved for you to stay and talk with me, I think the way you were seeking is right around the corner."

Kara nodded quietly. It was true she wanted to get out of this place, but she wanted to talk to this man more. He wasn't like other people she had met here. There was something mysterious about him. So, because she could even think, she blurted out, "Would I be seeing you again, Sir? In the main castle? I would love for you to meet my family. We don't meet many Daxamites who have visited Krypton."

With a mysterious twinkle in his eyes, he bent down a little and said, "Oh, but I never said I was a Daxamite."

Kara's eyes widened hearing that. What was this man trying to say? Was he a Kryptonian? But before she could ask, she heard a loud voice calling her name. "Kara… Lady Kara, where are you?"

"That must be the Prince," Kara said as she lifted her skirt up a little and ran towards the voice. As she rounded the corner, she saw Mon-El there, holding a torch that he probably took from Aldax. He looked frantic, his eyes searching hers. As soon as he spotted her, he ran to her. Keeping the torch away from them, he used one hand to pull her closer and buried his face against her neck.

"You came after me," Kara muttered as she hugged him back.

"Every time," Mon-El whispered. When he pulled away, he grabbed her upper arm and looked for any injuries. When he saw none, he asked, "How did you find your way back, my lady? We are very close to where the others are. I told them not to move while I was gone. We should really get going."

"I'm sorry I stormed off, but this gentleman helped me out."

Mon-El looked up and around her. "What gentleman?" Just as he said that, the man Kara had been talking to stepped around the corner with a kind smile on his face. Mon-El's eyes widened in recognition as he stood looking at the man; unknowingly, he grabbed onto Kara's hand and she looked up at him as he spoke, "Turn around and keep going straight till you reach the end of the corridor, take the right turn and the others will be waiting for you. Don't wait up for me. I'll be back soon."

Kara hesitated. She didn't want to leave the Prince behind in this dark place, but she realized he might want to have a word with his relative, probably even walk back with him. So, she turned to face the man and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Sir, for helping me find my way back. You've been too kind to me. I do wish we meet again soon and talk some more."

The man gave her a charming smile as he nodded and said, "It has been a great pleasure, Lady Kara. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay on Daxam."

"I'm sure I will." Kara said goodbye to him, told Mon-El she would see him outside soon and turned around to walk away.

As the man began to walk away after Kara had disappeared out of sight, Mon-El ran after him. He turned around the corner and suddenly found himself in a courtyard. One he had seen ages ago when he had gotten lost here. The man was seated on the bench, looking at the moon.

Mon-El slowly approached him and in a low voice, he called, "Lord Dax-Am?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Finally! The mystery with a hint of Supernatural. YES! THAT REALLY IS DAX-AM!


	15. Chapter 15

The blond man turned around, a painful smile on his face. "Your Highness, you should have known better than coming back here when you know this place isn't safe for you or your friends."

"It is really you, Lord Dax-Am?" Mon-El walked towards him and looked at the bench the man sat on. When the man gestured him to a take a seat, Mon-El nodded and sat down. "Why is it always night in here?"

"The night is ceaseless at the fort. So, is my life, Son," Dax-Am said in a grave voice.

Mon-El couldn't help but sigh. When he had been little, he had accidentally gotten lost here while he was exploring the place with Princess and Cait and their other cousins. The others were found very soon, but Mon-El had spent few hours here, trying to find a way out. It had been good many years ago, when he last saw this man, who hadn't aged a day since then. At first Mon-El had thought that the man was a guard, but only when he grew up to see the founder of Daxam's face on books and statues, he knew whom he had met.

"But why? Surely you would have passed through the veil when you died."

Dax-Am shook his head. "I reached the veil. I saw my dearest Aida on the other side, but as I reached out to her, I found myself here. At this courtyard, sitting right here and looking at the moon that never changes. And I looked like the man I was the time I showed my beloved wife this courtyard. Not the old, weary man."

"They say you made a beautiful courtyard for your wife. Is it this one?" Mon-El asked, not a bit bothered by the fact he was having a conversation with the spirit of his forefather.

"Yes. This was a part of our home. I did have help building it, but the biggest challenge was to keep this a secret from her. She loved it the minute she saw this place. Spent hours here after that day."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I do feel there is something wrong going around here. You have to go past the veil. You must have spent ages here… I cannot imagine how lonely it gets here."

"It does, Your Highness. But this is my penance for all the sins I committed. My biggest one was to settle down here with Aida, making others leave Krypton as well. I am the reason all those bloody wars were fought. Did you know we lost almost fifty Daxamites to one Kryptonian just because of the weapons they possess? I never wished for this to happen. I love Krypton as much as I love Daxam. Never had I imagined I would be leaving my two homes to fight for everything that is wrong in the eyes of Rao. And I do not see how I can escape my fate, Son. I feel I will be here as long as peace isn't just a word spoken out loud, but a faith we practice… on both Daxam and Krypton."

"Then I'm sure you will be free soon, my lord! You met Lady Kara earlier… she's here with her family to sign a peace treaty. There will be no more wars, Lord Dax-Am. There will be only peace… and your freedom."

The man let out a small chuckle. "Dear boy, do you really think two seals on a piece of paper will free me from my penance? Many have come, promising peace. Many have fought, in search of the same peace. There hasn't been a war for great many years, yet I am still here. I feel Rao will not let me move on till peace becomes absolute."

"I'm going to be King," Mon-El stated. "There will be only peace then, Lord Dax-Am. I give you my word. Having the privilege to meet our Kryptonian allies and to get to know them, I can safely say that I will not let any of my people harm any Kryptonian. And I will protect my people from any harm that touches them."

"Young Prince, there was a boy I knew growing old. He dreamt of doing great many things. He was considered a real Daxamite since he was born here of two Daxamite parents. This boy lived up to his word. He created an empire, ruled above all but never made anyone feel as if they were beneath him. And he died protecting my dearest granddaughter. He was Fed Gand. And peace was all he had wished for as well."

"Is it true he died saving your granddaughter from a Kryptonian?"

Dax-Am looked as if he was in pain. "Yes. The very first war between Krypton and Daxam… and they had hurt my granddaughter. Left her bleeding, praying Rao to let death take her. I have lived through it all, Mon-El. I have seen too much."

"But, my lord, your granddaughter, Queen Nova lived a long, healthy life. And hers was the greatest reign of Daxam."

Dax-Am nodded. "That is true, but do you think she lived all those years having love in her life? Her children loved her. Her people loved her. But don't you think she lived with the guilt that she had lost her true love while he was protecting her?"

"Love makes you do things you would never had dreamt about," Mon-El muttered.

Dax-Am chuckled. "Like how you came running to find Lady Kara here despite me warning you that this place wasn't safe when you were younger."

Mon-El grinned sheepishly. Running a hand through his hair, he said, "I don't know if it is love, my lord. But she does make me feel… better about myself. Makes me a better person. At first, waking up, seeking pleasure had simply been a thing I thought was normal. But now, it's not the same. I wish to do something about the welfare of our people. Ours is a land of rich, abundant minerals. There's so much we could do with that."

"And if that isn't love, I don't know what is." Dax-Am smiled at Mon-El. "I was married when I went exploring and found this planet. But I went back home soon because I missed my wife and our son terribly. Wes-Am was three, and he was awfully curious. It did take us few years to settle down in Daxam, but Wes-Am loved this land. I never dreamt of leaving after then. I started a life again with Aida and Wes-Am here. If someone makes you happy and makes your life worth living, don't let them go and don't run away from them."

"But I have a responsibility to the crown. Things changed a lot after your time here, Lord Dax-Am. Arranged marriages, much like ones on Krypton. But only for the royals. I'm sure my parents have already chosen a mate for me. And there is no way I can say no to whoever she is and just be with someone I want to be with."

"I know all about responsibilities, Son. Even though Aida was chosen to be my mate, I was already in love with her before we married. But being in love with someone and being married to someone else will just make you so unhappy that you would be wishing for death. Put your happiness first, even before the crown if you have to. Because if the King cannot be content, his people will suffer."

"I cannot live to see my people suffer, my lord."

"And if that is the case, I pray Rao guides you, Son." Dax-Am stood up after saying that. "Now you must leave. Time does pass quicker here at the fort, but that doesn't mean you can stay here too long. And I reckon you have someone waiting for you outside. You must go to her."

Mon-El smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Lord Dax-Am. You have no idea how honored I am to have known you. I promise I will be a better person. I won't let Daxam suffer."

"I know you won't. And I wish you wouldn't bring your friends here again to explore. I'm here because I'm not even alive. I would never want any harm coming to you or the others." Dax-Am patted Mon-El's shoulder, only for the young, much alive Daxamite to realize he couldn't even feel his ancestor's pat on his shoulder. "I'll walk you to the main castle."

Mon-El nodded and walked with Dax-Am as the older man led him to the door that led to the main castle. It was left open for Mon-El. As he stepped out to close it, he saw that Dax-Am had disappeared. Mon-El hurried back to the main castle and he walked into Hal-An who had been looking everywhere for him.

"Your Highness, pray tell, what kept you away for so long? I searched for you everywhere!"

"Lady Cait wanted to take our Kryptonian guests to Aldax and I—"

"Aldax? The old fort or the ruins?!"

Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "The fort. It's a long story, and I'd rather not talk about it now. Is there somewhere I'm needed? Something to be done?"

"No, Your Highness. But lunch will be served soon and if you wish to change your clothes, I suggest we head back to your chamber now."

"Is Lady Kara here? Did you see Princess Cait and the Kryptonians?"

Hal-An nodded. "I did. They came into the great hall a while ago. I didn't dare to ask Princess Cait where she went. But before I could ask Winn and Cis where they were, they had to leave with Bar-Van and Lady Kara. Young Kal-El is with Lady Kara now. Is everything alright, Your Highness? Why did you go in there?"

"Like I said, Lady Cait wanted to explore Aldax with Bar-Van… And there was no way I was leaving her alone with that man. And you know how she feels about having a chaperone. I simply had to go along."

Hal-An gave him a small nod before asking, "You went in there for Lady Kara, didn't you? Because the Princess had invited the lady to go to Aldax with her?"

Mon-El smirked at his friend. "You know me so well. But it wasn't just for Kara. I couldn't let young Kal-El go in there alone."

"You dropped the honorific," Hal-An pointed out much to Mon-El's dismay.

"I need to be more careful. I can't go around addressing her like that when almost every eye is on me because I need to take a bloody bride!" Mon-El huffed and marched away.

"I'm sure we can find you a gracious lady without the passion for murder, Your Highness."

Mon-El burst out laughing. He patted Hal-An's shoulder and said, "I'm so glad to have you around! So… how goes the wedding planning?"

"Well, I think. Zora's family is overlooking the arrangements."

"You know you can have it at Bayfell. You two are my closest friends. I'd rather see you marrying grandly at Bayfell than in some small chapel we have never been to." Mon-El had just entered his room as he said that. He plopped on the couch and gestured for Hal-An to take a seat.

"Thank you, Your Highness. You are too kind with your offer. Bayfell is possibly the most beautiful place to have a wedding, but we all know it is exclusively for royal weddings. And I'm no royal," Hal-An said with a smile. "I assure you, I'm happy with the arrangements Zora's family has made. They have a country home in Braedon, with a rather large lawn. The house is situated near a riverbank. And I always loved outdoor weddings."

"Braedon, huh? Zora has mentioned the place before, but I'd rather see it with my own two eyes. Are you inviting all our friends? I don't need to bring along a date, do I?" Mon-El scratched the light scruff on his chin.

"Just our closest friends. Zora told me she wishes to invite Lady Kara. I would like to invite Kal-El as well. Do I have to invite Princess Cait and Bar-Van? They seem to be rather close when I last saw them."

Mon-El shook his head. "The Princess has to return to her home soon, I heard they have a ball coming up soon where many Princes and Noblemen have been invited."

"Another royal wedding?"

"Not before mine, I think. But Lady Cait's mother is keen on having her married off. You don't have to invite the Princess. As for Bar-Van, I don't know what to say. I noticed how close he was with the Princess earlier. But Zora told me that Bar-Van could be Lady Kara's potential mate when she returns home."

"Maybe Bar-Van will be busy on the day of the wedding." Hal-An shrugged.

"Let's hope he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh! Someone is in love... And Dax-Am is really there! How are you liking this story?


	16. Chapter 16

Prince Mon-El had skipped lunch, deciding to go into town to buy supplies for Aermy that he had previously lied about. Hal-An had joined him, keeping the Prince distracted by talking about his upcoming wedding.

Even though Mon-El was happy and excited for his friend, his mind was elsewhere, and for the very first time since he had seen her, it was not occupied by Kara Zor-El. Instead, he was worrying about Princess Cait.

Once they were done with lunch and buying supplies for Aermy, which wasn't much since the dragon caretakers took care of all the basic needs of the dragons, Mon-El and Hal-An headed back to the castle. The Prince's horse looked rather pleased, as his master had taken him out for a ride. It had almost been a week since he had last left the castle. When they reached the stables, Mon-El got down and patted the stallion's neck. "Good boy! I should take you out more often. For now, you must rest; for a little boy, our esteemed guest, wishes to take you out for a ride. I'll be there, I promise."

Eclipse let out a whine and nudged his nose against his master's head. The Prince chuckled and patted his head once before walking out.

"Where is the Princess?" he asked a guard stationed outside the stables.

"Her Highness is with her dragon, Your Highness," the guard replied.

Mon-El gave him a small nod and made his way towards where Aermy resided. Hal-An had followed him quietly, knowing very well that the Prince had a lot going on through his mind and he would appreciate the silence. When they reached the dragon shelter, they noticed Aermy taking a nap in the middle of the great field, as the Princess sat talking to her dragon, brushing his head lovingly.

"My Lady," Mon-El called, greeting his cousin with a short bow.

Princess Cait stood up and curtsied. "Your Highness. How kind of you to join us! But I'm afraid your beloved dragon is resting right now. We could have had a race if she were awake."

Mon-El smirked hearing that. "Why race when we both know Aermy would win?"

"You have too much faith in your dragon, Mon-El," Cait said, walking towards him.

Arm in arm, the cousins walked back towards the castle. Mon-El had gestured for Hal-An to fall back a little so he could talk to the Princess in private. Both Hal-An and Princess Cait's guard stepped back, letting the royals walk in front of them, maintaining a safe distance.

"If you are here to admonish me about what happened at Aldax, then you can reconsider it, my Lord," Cait said, calmly. "For I do not answer to you."

"Yet," Mon-El added. "You will, when I become your King."

Cait frowned a little. "It is inevitable, that much I know and I respect that too. But now you are just a Prince and my dear cousin, so I do not feel I need to give you any explanation."

"I do not wish to talk about what happened at Aldax. It was a mistake, one we should not repeat. What I am about to ask is if you are aware that only Princes have mistresses. As for a Princess taking a lover, that too a Kryptonian… Let's just say that you would be the talk of the town."

"So this  _is_  about Bar-Van then."

"What do you mean?"

Cait shook her head lightly. "Mon-El, I appreciate your concern, but you simply cannot tell me how to act upon my feelings when  _you_  can freely peruse them, but expect me to not do the same."

"I do not have a lover or a mistress, if that's what you are trying to say."

"And Lady Kara?" Cait felt her cousin stiffen as she asked that. "Please, dear cousin, I have eyes. I can see the way you look at the young lady. Not just the ball, where you left as soon as she did and we didn't see you till the next morning, but also how you went after her in Aldax. You were concerned about her. You  _care_  about her."

"Caring about someone doesn't mean we love them, Cait."

"Pray tell, have you never, not once thought about taking Lady Kara to bed?"

Mon-El frowned at the Princess. "My Lady, I would kindly ask you to stay out of my personal affairs. Who I take to bed is of no concern to you."

"But my feelings for Bar-Van are of your great concern then, my Lord?"

"Ah-ha! So you  _do_  have feelings for that man!" Mon-El looked almost affronted. He knew very well that a Daxamite Princess was not allowed to many a man who wasn't a Daxamite himself. But he also knew Cait wasn't like the other Princesses. She was headstrong and once she made up her mind, no one could change it.

"Your Highness, I wish we do not talk about this further. If you would excuse me, I shall take my leave. I have promised to take Bar-Van to the tavern. After all, they don't have fishes that great on Krypton."

"No!" Mon-El called just as the Princess turned away. "I do not want you to go out with that man."

When she turned to face him again, Cait had a coy smile on her face. "You cannot possibly order something, Your Highness. Because you are not the King of Daxam." With that, Princess Cait walked away, her guard following her quietly.

Mon-El shook his head watching the Princess disappear into the castle. Hal-An quickly joined him and heard him grumble. "I really hope the Princess keeps her distance from Bar-Van. Imagine when her parents and the King and the Queen find out about her trysts."

"Your Highness, permission to speak freely?"

Mon-El gave his friend a small nod.

Clearing his throat, Hal-An said, "Mon-El, Cait is right. You cannot question her feelings for a Kryptonian when you yourself admire one. We both know how Cait is. If she wishes to be with Bar-Van, I don't see anyone challenging her decision. She is, after all, the King's favorite niece. It won't take her a minute to demand an audience with the King and return with his blessings to marry the Kryptonian. But you really have to think about… what  _you_  have with Lady Kara. The young lady feels Bar-Van is her latchmate when she returns home. If that is indeed true, remember not one or two, but four hearts would be broken. Yours, Princess Cait's, Bar-Van's and lady Kara's. Do you wish for that to happen?"

"I don't know, Hal. I simply cannot stay away from the lady. She beguiles me. My days are dull if I do not speak with her even once."

Hal-An shook his head hearing that. "And then what? You want her to stay back when her family leaves?"

"If she wishes to do so, I would be most happy," Mon-El confessed.

"My Lord, you wish for her to be your mistress then?"

Mon-El's eyes snapped towards Hal-An. "Do not speak of the lady in such a way, Hal-An. She's more than a lady I simply take my pleasures with."

"Then what is she to you? You cannot marry her; knowing your parents, they must have already chosen a bride for you. What else would she be when you make someone else your queen?"

Mon-El sat on a nearby bench and looked away. Hal-An was right. There was no way he could make Lady Kara his mistress. But then she would have to return to her planet where she wouldn't even have a latchmate to marry if Princess Cait wanted him so bad. If he pursued this, he would only end up breaking Lady Kara's heart.

So he made a decision. For Kara's happiness, he would stay away from her. And he would make sure Cait and Bar-Van didn't get together. He had seen the way Bar-Van was around Lady Kara. He looked at the lady with utmost respect and love. Even if he hated this, he knew Bar-Van would make a good latchmate to his dear Kara. At least then she would be a nobleman's wife, not some mistress who would be frowned upon by many, including her own people.

"Kara Bar-Van," he whispered, the name sounding bitter on his tongue. "If only she were a Daxamite or a Princess from our neighboring planets. Kara Gand suits her better."

Hal-An gave him a small, strained smile. "If only," he said, in a low voice.

Mon-El stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that's decided. I will try to keep my distance from Lady Kara. And I would make sure Cait and Bar-Van don't get together."

"And how will you make that happen?"

Mon-El had a strange smile on his face as he said, "We are going to the tavern with them and everywhere else they go. Bar-Van can only act upon his feelings—if he has any—if he's left alone with the Princess. And we will make sure that never happens."

Hal-An couldn't help but smile. "Then we must hurry, Your Highness. The Princess and the Kryptonian would be leaving any time now."

The Prince nodded and led the way to the castle. He could see the Princess and Bar-Van making their way out, so he walked towards them with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Your Highness," Bar-Van greeted him quickly, but all Cait did was frown.

"Bar-Van, I hope you do not mind us joining you and my darling cousin. I heard you were going into town. Hal-An and I love the fish that's served at the tavern. I'm sure you would find it to your liking as well."

"I'm sure you have better things to do, My Lord," Princess Cait said, only to get a smirk in return.

"Nonsense. I would love to spend some more quality time with you and if this means getting to know Bar-Van, I would not say no to the opportunity."

Despite Princess Cait's many protests, Bar-Van nodded and said, "It would be an honor if you join us, Your Highness. If you don't mind, could my cousin and Kara join us as well?" He gestured towards them as they just stepped out of the castle.

Mon-El frowned slightly and looked at Hal-An for some help, but his friend simply shrugged.

"Kara, Kal," Barry called with a wave. He smiled at them as they made their way towards him and the others. "We are heading into town. Would you like to come with us?"

"Can I have a Storm Squash then?" Kal-El asked. When he saw Bar-Van raise a single brow, he explained, "Barry, it's a drink that changes colors!"

Bar-Van grinned at his cousin. "Then I guess that's what I'm having." He looked up at Kara as he ruffled Kal-El's hair, only to see her smiling shyly at the Prince, who was clearly having a frowning match with the Princess.

"So, shall we?" Mon-El gritted and gestured for the Princess to lead the way. She huffed and walked away, making the Kryptonians wonder just what had happened between the two cousins.

The weather was pleasant so they decided to walk to the town. Hal-An had already told a footman to send a carriage later that evening to pick them up.

It wasn't a surprise to see that Princess Cait knew the way to the town. She grabbed onto Bar-Van's hand and told him how she used to sneak out with Mon-El when they were children and visit the town in disguises, only to be caught by Hal-An's father, who would make sure they both got a Storm Squash each before bringing them back to the castle. Bar-Van was chuckling as he listened to the Princess talk animatedly.

Kara took this opportunity to talk to the Prince, who had been very quiet since they left the castle.

"Thank you for coming after me at Aldax, Your Highness," she said with a grateful smile.

Mon-El just wanted to pull this girl away from the lot and kiss her senselessly, but all he could do was sigh before saying, "You are a guest of the crown, Lady Kara. It wouldn't be wise to let any harm come upon you while you are visiting our kingdom. If not me, I'm sure a guard would have come after you."

Kara's smile fell when she heard the Prince say that. She knew he had been worried about her, but why was he suddenly acting so cold? Disappointed, she let out a small sigh and went to take Kal-El's hand in hers as the little boy started running when they walked into the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this Mon-El and Caitlin banter! And the Prince wants to keep his distance from Kara... let's see how that happens! Are you liking the story? I would love to know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Unlike last time, Mon-El hadn't even said a word to Kara, as they made their way to the tavern. He carefully placed himself between Princess Cait and Bar-Van, making sure they were talking to him and not each other.

Kara could see that something was wrong. The Prince was being awfully kind and attentive to Bar-Van's every word, yet his cousin kept frowning at him. Princess Cait seemed like a friendly person, so her behavior did seem odd to Kara. But what bothered her the most was how Mon-El was behaving. She had tried to talk to him, but he simply evaded her questions or gave her monosyllabic answers. He even made sure they didn't sit together in the tavern. He sat with his cousin, which made Bar-Van sit next to Kal-El, who sat between him and Kara. The little boy was simply oblivious to the tension around him.

"We simply must have a game of Garata arranged for our guests here," Mon-El said to Hal-An, who gave him a small nod, but he lowered his head as soon as he saw the disapproval on Lady Kara's face. Prince Mon-El noticed the look on her face, but chose to ignore it. It wasn't easy to not acknowledge her when all he wanted to do was take her to the castle and listen to her talk all day. He loved the sound of her voice. But right now, he couldn't afford to make her think he was interested in pursing what they had. It would only hurt her. Then him. And he wasn't ready for that sort of pain.

Kara hadn't given up trying to talk to the Prince. She tried once while they ate and then one more time when they stepped out. Princess Cait wanted to show them around, so they all followed her.

When Kara had finally made up her mind to ask Mon-El what was wrong with him, she saw him running into a young lady. The woman curtsied hastily and muttered something. An apology, perhaps.

Mon-El gave her a charming smile and said, "My dear lady, please do not apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going…" His eyes fell on Kara for a second before he said, "Or perhaps I was."

The young woman blushed profoundly. Mon-El took her hand in his, kissed the back of her hand and said, "I'll see you at the court, my lady."

Princess Cait couldn't help but roll her eyes at her cousin. But the second her eyes fell on Kara, she realized what was going on. Mon-El was trying to make Kara jealous, so he was shamelessly flirting with some random woman, whom he would probably never see again. But before she could say a word, she heard Kara speak, "Princess, it was kind of you to invite us to accompany you today. It truly has been a pleasure. But I must take my leave. I don't feel well and it is also getting late."

Mon-El still stood talking to the young woman, but he could clearly hear what Kara was saying.

"Will you be alright, Kara?" Bar-Van asked in concern. "I can walk you to the castle."

"Oh no, Barry. You must stay here and enjoy your evening. I will take Kal-El with me. He must have his dinner soon and retire to bed."

Hal-An, who stood listening to them, spoke, "My lady, we have two carriages waiting for us. You should take one. But I'm afraid you will be without a chaperone." His eyes fell on Mon-El as he added, "Unless my Prince wishes to leaves now."

Kara's hopeful eyes fell on Mon-El. She wanted him to say yes. She wanted to talk to him. But whatever hope she had had vanished when she heard him say, "Hal, the Princess and I are safe now and Bar-Van is here as well, so I want you to accompany Kal-El and the lady back to the castle. You be the chaperone."

Hal-An couldn't help but bow. This was an order, and he knew better than to question the Prince's orders.

Kara's eyes watered but she turned away quickly, taking Kal-El's hand in hers. The little boy was already rubbing his eyes, yawing loudly. Seeing that, Kara lifted him in her arms and Kal-El soon wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She said goodbye to Princess Cait and kissed Barry's cheek before leaving with Hal-An. She didn't say a word to the Prince. There were no words left to be said. But she could see that he did look unhappy when she kissed Bar-Van goodbye. She had no idea what she had done wrong to make the Prince act this way. But she knew very well when someone was going out of his way to avoid her. She promised herself that if the Prince didn't want to talk to her, she would make sure to keep her distance from him. After all, she wasn't the one who chased after him. But what had she expected from the Prince of Daxam? Love and affection? Those were all things of the books when it came to the Prince. He had merely wanted to sleep with her and now that he had done that, she would be discarded like many others before her. And Kara knew very well that she's wouldn't be the last.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that Kara felt so tired. All she wanted to do was go home. But she couldn't just tell her parents she wanted to leave. Not until the peace treaty was signed again. She decided to retire to her room early, skipping dinner. Her mother seemed concerned by her behavior, but didn't voice it out loud.

Once Kal-El had fallen asleep, Kara stopped the reading the story he wanted to hear that night. She placed a soft kiss on his temple and slid out of the bed. Once she stepped out of the room, she noticed Cisco guarding it. Kara gave him a small smile before walking away to her own room. But she didn't go in. She kept walking, all the way to the Astronomy tower she had once followed the Prince to.

She had taken a torch on her way up. Kara had no idea if anyone would be there at this time of the night, but all she needed was some fresh air. As she came to the balcony where she had come last time, she looked up to see Krypton. Kara had never missed home as much as she did now. But she knew that once she left this planet, she would probably never return. She had made up her mind. When the time came to renew the treaty when the next King took the throne, she would just ask Kal-El to go. He would be old enough to represent Krypton by himself then.

Kara was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice someone standing in the shadows looking at her. When that someone finally stepped out into the light and made his presence known, Kara jumped.

"Your Highness," she muttered, backing away a little.

"What brings you to my tower, Lady Kara?" Prince Mon-El asked, leaning against the wall.

"Your tower?"

"The Astronomy tower was built by my grandfather. See, we do have something in common – our love for Astronomy. After his death, this tower was closed down. When I showed a keen interest in Astronomy, my father decided I could have the tower for myself. No one comes here, except for the maids who clean this place. But no one else."

"Then I apologize," Kara said, solemnly. "I just felt like seeing Krypton once. I will leave now."

Just as she was about to turn around and walk away, she heard the Prince say, "Do you miss your home, my lady?"

"Won't you? If you have been away for so long?"

Mon-El shook his head. "I've been away for longer. I certainly didn't miss Daxam as much as you miss Krypton."

Kara let out a cold chuckle. "I guess that's because only Kryptonians have the heart to miss their home and the guts to accept something without worrying about the consequences."

"Are you insinuating something, Kara?" The Prince's face had hardened, no trace of humor left.

"Why did you sleep with me, Your Highness?" Kara asked, out of the blue. "Was I one of your conquests? A Kryptonian one? Was that what happened?"

"You do realize you demeaned yourself by just thinking that you were merely a  _conquest_. If you have such a lowly opinion about yourself then I'm afraid you are going to have a long, difficult life ahead of you, my lady."

Kara let out a small sigh. "What a way to turn the tables, huh? Here I was feeling sad that all I was was a means of pleasure for you, but you made me sound like a common whore just now. Thank you, Your Highness, for showing me how the Daxamite royalty treats womenfolk. For a while, you made me feel like a Princess. Then you dragged me down and made me feel worthless about myself. I'm sorry that I even thought  _you_  were capable of having any feelings for me. I assure you, you wouldn't have to put up with me for long." This time she did turn around to leave in a hurry, as tears slid down her face.  _Why had she fallen in love with such a man?_

But before Kara could leave, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pinning her to a wall. Lips crashed onto hers furiously. Mon-El held her in his arms, kissing her senselessly. Right now he couldn't assure her with words, this had to do.

When he finally pulled away, they were both breathless. Kara sobbed against his shoulder as she hit his chest. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

Mon-El held her tight and let her cry. "I'm sorry, my love. I thought this was the only way to protect you. Trust me, all I want is to be with you. You mean a lot to me, Kara. And I can't bear to see you cry."

"Then why did you push me away, Mon-El? Why would you be so cruel?"

Mon-El pulled away and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Listen carefully, Kara. I do have great feelings for you. I have liked you since the moment I set my eyes on you. But I cannot forget that I am the Crown Prince and a lot of people expect something of me. I cannot give you a lot, but I promise, I can give you my love. For as long as you will have me."

"Will you give me your word that you would never be so cold to me again? That you would never stop talking to me?"

Mon-El nodded. "I give you my word, sweetheart." Saying that, he sealed that with a kiss.

Kara threw her arms around his shoulders as he pulled her even closer. After what had happened earlier, she didn't feel like letting him go. Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that last part kinda took a toll on me. Here's hoping for sunshines and daisies and happy Karamel from the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

When Kara pulled away from the embrace, she hadn't expected what the Prince did next. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the stairway. Kara followed him quietly. Maybe they were going back to his room again. Would she be able to sneak back to her room in the morning?

But to Kara's surprise, Mon-El wasn't taking her to the bedchambers. Instead, he was taking her out of the castle. He led her towards a door that opened into a narrow passageway. When they exited it, Kara noticed they were at a courtyard.

"This way," Mon-El said as his hold on Kara's hand tightened. "The grooms would be having their dinner, so no one will be around at this time."

"Where are we going?" Kara asked in a low voice.

"Out, love."

Kara blushed at the term of endearment. When she looked up again, she noticed they were heading towards the stables.

"Can you wait here for me?" Mon-El asked, as he was about to enter the stables. "I'll be back in a minute."

Kara nodded and waited outside. She wondered why he wanted to go into the stables at this time of the night. But when Mon-El stepped out with his black stallion, Kara raised a single brow.

"This is Eclipse," Mon-El said, caressing the horse's head lovingly. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Now?" Kara asked in surprise. She giggled when the horse nudge against her head playfully. Patting Eclipse's head, Kara turned to face the Prince.

"I have a cabin by the lake. No one will notice if we are gone. I'll bring you back before dawn."

Kara reddened, understanding what he was saying. She nodded without a word. Mon-El gave her a brilliant smile as he lifted her up, eliciting a squeal. It wasn't easy to sit on the horse in her dress, but she managed. Mon-El got on after her and took hold of the reins. Eclipse walked slowly through the courtyard. There was a large gate that led out and he started to run towards it.

It didn't take them too long to reach the cabin Mon-El had mentioned earlier. The cabin stood facing the lake that was a part of the castle. It wasn't big or as rustic as the castle was. Kara liked the look of the place. She looked around to see a small outdoor shed nearby. Mon-El had jumped down and helped her get down. He then took Eclipse to the shed where the horse stayed whenever his master brought him to the cabin.

"Sadly, I can't bring Aermy here. She's too big for this place. Eclipse will be here safe for the night. No one comes here," Mon-El spoke as he held his hand out for Kara. When she placed her hand in his, he led her towards the cabin.

"Why not?"

"We are still on the castle grounds, if you are wondering." Mon-El winked at her. "And not many people know this place exists. I had it built three years ago… Sometimes you just need to get away from things and this place is my refuge."

Kara smiled as he opened the door and gestured for her to go in. She stepped in just in time to see Mon-El turn on the lights. This place was indeed modern, reminding her of Krypton a little. The whole cabin reminded her of the Prince's bedchamber back at the castle. He seemed to have a certain taste. As she looked around, Mon-El took off his cloak and headed towards the kitchen to pour them something to drink. When he found some wine, he brought that out with two glasses.

"Do you like it?" Mon-El asked, as Kara took a seat on the couch.

"I do. It's surprisingly cozy."

Smiling, Mon-El poured her a glass of wine. She thanked him and accepted it. When he sat down next to her and threw an arm around her shoulder, she blushed a little, before snuggling closer. Mon-El placed a chaste kiss on her head before finishing the glass of wine.

Mon-El sat watching as she drank the wine, telling him they didn't have this back on Krypton, but a drink that tasted almost the same.

"This is sweet," she said with a giggle.

"You know what is sweeter?"

"What?"

Mon-El didn't reply, he simply pressed his lips against hers. He took the glass from her hand and kept it away as he pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss. Mon-El pulled away quickly, and Kara let out a moan in protest. "This," he whispered against her lips. He then stood up and pulled her up on her feet. Before Kara could realize what he was about to do next, he had literally swept her off her feet.

"Nooo! Let me down!"

Mon-El chuckled as he carried her to his bedchamber. He dropped her on the bed and started undoing the dress she wore. "I'm going to make love to you now, Kara."

"Don't you have to get out of your clothes to do that first?" Kara asked, cheekily.

"Why you!" Mon-El chuckled as he undressed and helped her out of her dress too. When she lay down on the bed naked, he hovered over her before lowering his head for another fervent kiss. Kara threw her arms around his shoulders and deepened the kiss. When she felt him lick her lower lip, she opened her mouth and his tongue slid in. Mon-El kissed her hard till they were both out of breath.

When he pulled away, she lay back on the bed, panting heavily. Mon-El smirked as he bent down to peck her lips once before trailing soft kisses over her cheek and neck, going all the way down to her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth and bit on it, making Kara moan loudly. He then sucked on it as he took the other nipple in between his fingers and rubbed on it. As he sucked and licked her nipples, Kara felt Mon-El's fingers trailing down her tummy to her sex. She felt him palm her sex as he bit her nipple hard. Kara cried out in pleasure.

"Have you been taking your herbs, my lady?" Mon-El asked, looking up lightly, but his lips still on her perked, rose bud.

"I a—ah!" Kara moaned as she felt two fingers slid into her. She grabbed onto Mon-El's hair and cried with pleasure.

"Good girl." He smiled against her breast before moving away.

"Where are you going?" Kara panicked when she felt him get up.

"I want to try something, it might hurt a little, but you'll feel good."

Kara sat up, wondering what the Prince had in mind. She then gave him a small nod, telling him she was ready.

Mon-El gave her a heartbreaking smile before saying, "Get on all fours, you can rest your head against the pillows, if you want." When he saw that Kara was hesitating, he moved closer and caressed her cheek. "You don't have to do it. If it makes you uncomfortable, you just have to tell me."

"I… I want to do it." Kara blushed when she saw him grin before he bent down to kiss her. She quickly got on her hands and knees and waiting for him. When she felt him touch her nether lips, she felt herself getting wet.

Mon-El bent down and trailed soft kisses over her spine before positioning himself behind her. When Kara felt his member slide into her, she moaned his name. She had never felt so full before. It felt as if he was stripping her off all her defenses. And the more he pushed in, the wetter she grew before crying out his name and climaxing as he made love to her. Mon-El didn't stop at that. He was close but he knew he could wait a bit longer. The more she moaned his name, the more he lost control. Holding her by her waist, he slid his other hand over her breast and kneaded it, pinching her nipple as he did. Mon-El climaxed calling out her name before collapsing over her. Mon-El slid out of her and pulled her into his arms. Kara snuggled against him and before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

When Kara woke up the next day, she noticed that Mon-El wasn't in bed. And his side of the bed was cold. She sat up and pulled the sheet closer to cover herself. Just then, Mon-El walked in with two cups.

"Morning, love. I made you some caff." He gave her a cup and sat down on the bed. "You don't have to cover yourself. It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Kara blushed and took a sip of her drink. Her eyes widened at the taste. "Is this from—?"

"Krypton, yes. We do import things from Krypton, you know. And I have to say that your caff is truly the best."

Kara grinned hearing that. "Then you must come to Krypton! Aircairn city has some of the best caff plants! I can show you around and you can have as much caff as you want."

Mon-El's smile fell when Kara mentioned her planet. She noticed the sudden change in his expression and cupped his face with one hand. "What is it, Mon?"

Mon-El shook his head. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

Mon-El got up from the bed and went to take a seat on a chair. "I can't go to other planets till I'm crowned King. It has something to do with protecting me, which apparently can't be done on other planets. And I am to travel with a guard wherever I go and seeing as how Hal-An is going to be a father soon, I don't wish to take him away from Zora. That's why I don't leave the town."

Kara gave him a small nod in understanding. What Mon-El had said suddenly made her realize just how different their lives were. One day she would go back to Krypton and never return. And if Mon-El did visit Krypton after being crowned the King, he would be married by then. He would be with some other woman and the thought alone churned her stomach. She finished her drink and stood up. Mon-El sat watching her put on her clothes and go to the bathroom to clean up. When she was done, she spoke in a low voice, "Can we go back to the castle now? I don't want my mother to find out I spent the night out."

Mon-El was quiet for a couple of seconds. He was no mind reader but he knew what Kara was thinking about. The inevitable. They would part ways soon. He would end up getting married to a woman chosen by his parents. Kara would be latched to some Kryptonian… and he would probably never see her again. Sighing, he stood up and took the cups of caff. He led the way out and brought Eclipse out from the shed. Helping Kara get on the horse, Mon-El jumped on Eclipse's back and they made their way back to the castle in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story is taking quite a dramatic turn. How are you liking it?


	19. Chapter 19

The Prince had dropped off Kara right outside the castle's back gates leading towards the stables. They had decided to go separate ways, not wanting to get caught by guards this early. Mon-El knew that no one would dare to question him, but seeing Eclipse, they would think he went out for a ride early in the morning. As for Kara, she knew she had to lie if she ever got caught.

And she did.

She had just walked in through the door that led to the castle from the courtyard when she ran into Winn. The Daxamite's eyes widened when he saw her and he quickly let out a sigh of relief.

"Lady Kara, where have you been? I was looking all over for you!"

"I'm sorry, Winn. I just went out for a walk. And I told you to call me Kara. Please."

Winn kneaded his temple. "Please tell me you weren't outside the castle this morning." Lowering his voice, he moved forward. "Kara, your mother sent me to search for you. And that was almost thirty minutes ago. I haven't told her that you weren't in your room, because you really can't be seen out without a chaperone. I'm sorry, Kara, I don't mean to question you, but please tell me if you left the castle this morning."

Kara was about to reply, but she stopped when she saw Mon-El walking towards them. Winn immediately bowed to the Prince, who gave him a small nod before looking at Kara.

"Lady Kara," Mon-El greeted. "What a pleasant morning it is. Are you heading out for a walk? I would suggest you see the gardens while you are out."

"No, Your Highness, I was just coming back from my walk. I was heading back to my room."

"Very well. Winn, make sure the lady gets to her room safely. Have a good day, Lady Kara." Giving her a quick nod, he walked away.

Once Mon-El was out of earshot, Winn spoke, "You were out with him, weren't you? All night?" He didn't have to wait for an answer. Kara was like an open book. Her expression said everything he wanted to hear. But that only made him feel bad since he was aware of what the Crown Prince was like. Winn really didn't want Kara to be another  _conquest_. The Prince had had way too many of those.

"Let me escort you to your room, Lady Kara," Winn said, clearing his throat. "And next time you go out, please let me know."

Kara gave Winn a small nod as they began to make their way back to her room. Just as she was about to go in, she heard someone call her name. Kara turned around to see her uncle making his way towards her. He had a pleasant smile on his face as he greeted Winn and walked into Kara's room, all the while asking his niece if she slept well.

"I did, Uncle. Thank you," Kara answered as he gestured for him to take a seat. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, dear one. I just came here to tell you that there's a luncheon today, followed by a dance. The royals and nobles from the other planets, including us, have been invited to dine with the King and his family. Apparently, they are looking for a suitor for Princess Cait of Wolford."

"The Princess is getting married?"

"I heard hers would be the other royal wedding, sometime after Prince Mon-El's own wedding takes place." Jor-El didn't sound too pleased when he said that.

Kara didn't want to talk about it. There was no way she was going to pretend she would ever be okay with Mon-El getting married. But she knew she couldn't stay away from him even if it was the right thing to do. As she sat lost in her thoughts, Kara felt her uncle's hand on her head, patting it gently. She looked up at him to see him give her a small smile. "I know nothing makes sense now. You want something and you feel you will never have it; I would normally say that you have to fight for it, but just know that sometimes you don't have to."

"I can't stop thinking about what will happen when we return to Krypton. I will be latched to someone, won't I?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Can  _I_  choose my latchmate? If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, shouldn't I have a say in it?"

Jor-El let out a sigh before taking a seat next to Kara. "My dear, if only things were as simple as that. We are bound by our old traditions. And if we do rebel, a great punishment awaits. If I hadn't been an El and Lara hadn't been a Van, they would have banished us from Krypton."

"So our happiness doesn't matter at all?"

"It does, but there are also consequences. If you are ready to face them, then go and chase your happiness."

Kara let a dejected sigh. Maybe this trip to Daxam wasn't a good idea. Now that she had been with the Prince, she knew it would be hard to leave him.

"Anyway, I must take my leave. Kal wanted to explore the library once again, and I promised to take him there. You are most welcome to join us. If not, I will see you at the luncheon." Jor-El said goodbye to her and left.

Kara decided to take a bath before her mother arrived to choose her dress. She knew that representing Krypton was a great responsibility and her mother had an entire wardrobe made for her just for this trip, but Allura did love choosing pretty dresses for her daughter for events such as a ball or a luncheon. When she arrived holding a beautiful red dress with their crest missing, Kara raised a single brow.

"Mother, why isn't there a crest on this dress?" Kara asked as she inspected the dress.

"Darling, I know today's luncheon is important and it would be an obvious choice to wear something… Kryptonian, but this is a present for you from the royal family. It would be nice if you wear this dress today."

Kara looked at her mother in surprise.  _Why would the King and Queen send her a present?_  Even though she was curious, she didn't ask her mother why she received a present. Once Allura left, Kara decided to rest for a while.

* * *

A knock on the door woke up Kara and she sat up, rubbing her eyes lightly. When she opened the door, she found Winn standing there, informing her that the luncheon was in half an hour and he was to escort her to it. Kara thanked him and went back in to change her clothes. The red Daxamite dress looked good on her. She noticed it wasn't too tight like the previous dress she wore. It fit her perfectly like the one Mon-El had bought for her. Kara reddened thinking about what the Prince would say when he saw her in this dress.

Deciding it was time to leave, she stepped out and made her way downstairs with Winn, who was back to cracking silly jokes, making her laugh loudly. When they reached the great banquet hall, Winn told her not to get into trouble and enjoy herself. She smiled and waved at him as he left.

The lunch was a pleasant affair as she was seated next to Bar-Van, who was fondly remembering all the parties they had attended on Krypton. "I never thought I would say this, but I don't miss home much."

Kara raised a single brow. "Really?  _You_  are liking this trip?"

"It's political, I know," Bar-Van said. "But it doesn't feel like it. Everyone here is so kind." Just as he said that, his eyes fell on Princess Cait. She gave him a knowing smile before turning away and giving Mon-El her full attention.

When the lunch came to an end, drinks and conversation flowed amongst the guests. Kara noticed that Mon-El was busy talking to Princesses from other planets and he barely glanced at her. She had given up waiting for him to talk to her and danced with her uncle for a while. Jor-El then went back to dance with his wife.

Kara stepped out for some fresh air after that. She hoped to find Bar-Van so they could dance together before someone else asked her to.

Just as she was about to go back in and look for Bar-Van, she saw something from the corner of her eye. Bar-Van stood with his back to her, Princess Cait with him, leaning against a tree and they were kissing. The Princess had cupped his face as she kissed him earnestly.

Kara's eyes widened at the sight. When she heard a light whistle, she turned around to see Mon-El smirking at her. "Is that the Princess and Bar-Van, your potential latchmate?" Mon-El mocked her. "Look at them. They are totally do it."

"Doing what?" Kara frowned at the Prince before she turned her attention back to Barry and Cait.

"Sex. They are having sex."

"And how could you possible know that, Your Highness?" Her tone was somewhat mocking but he found that adorable.

"Well, my cousin is absolutely glowing. And Bar-Van can't keep his hands off her." Seeing the confused expression on her face, Mon-El tapped her forehead before saying, "You're crinkling, love. And it's easy to say because  _we_  are having sex too and  _you_  are glowing as well."

Kara blushed hearing that. "No, I'm not. I'm not glowing."

"Sure you are."

"I'm not."

Mon-El rolled his eyes at the stubborn girl next to him. "Are too."

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"I said I'm not!"

"Oh, shut up!" And Mon-El did shut her up by crashing his lips over hers and pushing her against a wall. By the time he was done with her she was blushing hard, panting loudly.

"What are you doing to me?" Kara asked in a whisper as the Prince came closer to kiss her again.

He stopped and looked at her carefully. "I should be the one asking that, woman. For you have bewitched me, body and soul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El has no control! XD


	20. Chapter 20

The Prince was about to kiss her again when Kara heard someone call her name. Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "Looks like you are being summoned, sweetheart. So I'm going to in and mingle with the guests."

Kara gave him a small nod and moved away. But before he left, Mon-El leaned closer and said, "I would love to see you after the dinner. Come to my bedchamber, my lady." He kissed her cheek and walked away without another glance.

Sighing, Kara followed him after few minutes, only to see him laughing with a rather beautiful woman. Princess Eliz of Drovovis. With her dark red hair and her trademark seductive smile, she wasn't all that hard to find pleasing to the eye. Kara knew very well that Mon-El admired this woman. As if her mere observation of him laughing with Princess Eliz, as she traced a finger over his arm, wasn't enough, Kara heard Princess Cait's voice besides her. "Ah! Eliz from Drovovis! Rao, I hate that woman. She likes Mon-El, and she's not even subtle about it."

Kara let out another sigh. She had been right about Mon-El and his new lover. But deciding that she couldn't be pissed at Cait because of her jerk cousin, she turned to face her. "Why don't you like her?"

"Eliz is arrogant. If she sets a sight on something, she'll do anything to get it. And she likes to act all high and mighty with other royals! The only reason she's putting up with Mon-El is because she has set her sight on Daxam's throne as the next Queen."

"Is she one of the… candidates?"

Cait burst out laughing. "Candidate sounds about right. Mon-El's mother, the Queen likes Eliz and thinks she's the most suitable of all the…  _candidates_. I don't wish to belittle anyone but the Queen isn't really the good judge of character. She made my mother's life a nightmare after getting married to my uncle. It was a sort of a political marriage, and everyone knows that my uncle's true love was a Kryptonian lady. No wonder the Queen is so proud and mean towards all of us."

"A Kryptonian? The King loved a Kryptonian?" Kara's surprise did make the Princess raise a single brow.

"You didn't know? I don't really know who she was but I do know that she belonged to the family of El."

Kara's eyes fell on the King, who stood talking to her father about something. King Lar had been awfully kind to them. Now she knew why.

"We met Eliz when we visited Drovovis. I think Mon-El was just sixteen. He got along with her, and I overheard her talking to someone about becoming a Queen someday. I warned Mon-El about her and he told me that it was just fun. He wasn't serious about the women he took to bed. That's the thing about Mon-El that bothers me the most. All it will take Eliz to become the Queen is to get pregnant. And she wouldn't even care for that child. She will make Mon-El's life hell."

"But you said the Queen liked her."

"Oh yes! Eliz does have a great chance of being Mon-El's bride. I mean, look at them. They can't even be subtle."

Kara didn't look. She didn't want it to hurt any more than it did now. Just as she was about to excuse herself when she saw Barry, she heard the footman make an announcement.

"His Highness Prince Ean of Wolford and Her Highness Princess Maia."

"Ah! Looks like my brother finally made it," Cait said as she went to greet her brother and sister-in-law before going to Barry's side, asking him to dance with her.

Kara watched the two royals as they made their way to greet the King and Queen. Unlike Cait, Prince Ean had blond hair. He had a polite smile on his face as he greeted the guests. His wife, on the other hand, had dark black hair and blue-grey eyes that made her look ethereal. She couldn't help but look as Mon-El introduced Eliz to his cousin-in-law. The sight alone broke her heart so much that she didn't want anything to do with the Prince any longer; so Kara decided to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mon-El stood talking to Princess Eliz when his cousin's arrival was announced. Since Princess Maia had never met Eliz before, he decided to introduce them to each other. Ean looked uncomfortable as Eliz greeted his wife, all the while giving him a seductive look. A mistake he had made ages ago was coming back to haunt him. Deciding these pleasantries were enough, he took his wife's hand and they moved to greet other guests. They had just finished greeting the Kryptonians, except for Bar-Van and Kara, who were busy dancing, when Ean asked Mon-El if he could have a word with him.

Mon-El nodded and the cousins moved to a corner, taking their drinks with them.

"What is this about my sister and a certain Kryptonian boy I'm hearing, Mon-El?"

"Well, look for yourself," Mon-El said waving his arm towards where Bar-Van and Cait were dancing.

"So it  _is_  true."

"I saw them kissing rather passionately outside a while ago. They might be sleeping together, who knows…"

Ean's eyes widened in horror. "This can't happen. Father wants to marry her off to King Gav of Otrosie. He is a little older, but at least she would be Queen."

Mon-El shook his head. "No. Her life would be miserable with that old fart! And a little older? He's older than my father and he's mourning the loss of his sixth wife! I will not let this alliance happen!"

"We have great trade relations with Otrosie. They do have the best caff you love so much!"

"Of course, you want your sister to be married to a wife-eating old fart for caff?! I thought you were better than that."

Ean shook his head. "We both know the King is old. If he dies, Cait will be the next Queen till she dies. That's how the royalty rules in Otrosie."

"I'm sure we can find her a much better, younger King to marry, Ean. But the minute I become King, I'm ending all relations with Otrosie and getting my precious caff imported from Krypton!"

Ean couldn't help but smile. "So even that rumor is true. You have lost your heart to a Kryptonian too."

"No. She's a…  _friend_."

"You're a horrible liar, Mon. Who is she?"

Mon-El grumbled and pointed at Kara, who had just finished dancing with her father and was heading towards the door.

"Oh, she's leaving already? I would have loved to meet her. Now, what do we do about Cait?"

"Cait is stubborn. If you think you can stop her from seeing Bar-Van, you have my best wishes. I'll make sure to write a nice eulogy for your funeral."

Prince Ean shook his head and chuckled. It was true, his sister would kill him if he interfered with her love life. But now he was sure of one thing, Mon-El wouldn't let the old King of Otrosie marry Cait. Now finding a younger King would be a task, but he would make sure his sister married someone she liked.

* * *

Kara had had a last dance with father before excusing herself and heading out. She had excused herself saying she was going out to spend some time with Kal-El. And she did see him playing with a baby dragon near the courtyard Aermy occupied. He was playing with the yellow dragon under watchful eyes of a dragon trainer and Hal-An himself, along with two more guards. Aermy was sleeping on the other side of the courtyard, a harp playing in the background.

Kara spotted her Lara by the river. She was seated there, looking at her little boy play. She looked up at Kara and gave her a big smile. "Have you ever seen a baby dragon? That's one is really cute, isn't he? Apparently he's just a month old."

Kara sat next to her aunt on the stone bench and shook her head. "Do dragons really listen to music?"

Lara chuckled as her eyes fell on Aermy's sleeping form and the harp being played for her. "I heard from the guards that the Prince's dragon loves to hear the harp, so it's played every day for her."

"Daxam sure is doing Kal some good. I never knew he was so energetic."

Lara gave her a sad smile. "Krypton does that to people. Sometimes it can suck the happiness out of lives."

"Is this about Kal?"

"No, not really. Jor and I knew what we were getting into when we eloped. We were expecting some kind of punishment. And we did find a way past that and had our little miracle. But it's been years and they still haven't forgotten what we did."

"What do you mean?" Kara's eyes fell on Kal-El for a couple of fleeting seconds before she turned to face Lara again.

"Jor and I have been trying to have another child. Jor always wanted a girl. We tried the natural way, but I'm not able to conceive. I had an accident on one of my many space travels. I was exposed to some kind of radiation that has made me infertile. So, Jor thought we could try the birthing matrix. Our request got rejected twice already."

Kara took her aunt's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry, aunt Lara. I had no idea this was happening."

"It's alright, my dear. Don't feel sorry for us. Feel sorry for those who do not wish for a family's happiness."

Baffled, Kara asked, "But my mother and your sister are on the committee! Why didn't they help you?"

"There are seven members on the committee, Kara. Only three said yes for a pardon, accepting our request to use the birthing matrix to have a daughter. Two of them were my sister and sister-in-law. The majority was against us, wanting to teach us a lesson for breaking Krypton's utmost rules. They want us to be an example for the next generation, so  _they_  don't do what we did."

"How can they be so cruel?! Does this mean we can never marry for love?"

Lara shrugged, her eyes still fixed on her son. "Jor felt that as time passed, Krypton will change its traditions. He believed in Krypton. But they all disappointed us when they added to our punishment. No Kryptonian will be chosen to be Kal's latchmate, which means he cannot use the birthing matrix. They want to end the bloodline of El. And since you will take your husband's name when you marry, they are sure the Els die with Kal."

"There must be another way!" Kara called, tears escaping her eyes. "Kal doesn't deserve to be punished. Neither do you or uncle Jor. Kal has a right to fall in love, marry and have children. They cannot take that away from him!"

"I know, dear one. That is why an elder advised us to have Kal's fate read. It is true. He will never love or marry a Kryptonian. But his future shows a Princess whom he will love more than live itself. But she comes from another planet. I was never the one to believe the readings of fate because Kal's destiny is to not just marry a Princess, but a demigoddess."

"The Princess is a demigoddess? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Kara. That is why I have left Kal's future in Rao's hands. If he wishes for my son to marry this demigoddess, so be it. As long as he is happy."

Kara gave her aunt a small nod. "Aunt Lara, Kal has always been a brother to me, and I vow to protect him and stand by him come what may. I don't want you to worry, because as long as I'm alive, no harm shall come to Kal."

"I know, Kara. That is why not having a daughter doesn't upset me. We have always had you, dear one." With that Lara caressed her niece's head and pulled her into a hug. Kara knew that she had finally found a purpose for living. It was Kal-El. She would protect him and look after him. She would keep her promise to her aunt.


	21. Chapter 21

Kara had spent some time with Kal-El, playing with the baby dragon. At first she was nervous. She didn't want the dragon breathing fire. But when the dragon caretaker told her baby dragon weren't capable of breathing fire, she relaxed and patted its head lovingly. When it was time for the dragon to retire, Lara took Kal-El back to the castle, while Kara decided to take a walk in the gardens. She ran into Princess Maia there, who wanted to talk to her, to get to know her.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Maia spoke, taking a seat on a stone bench nearby.

Kara's eyes fell on the bump she was caressing. "Not at all. You are Princess Cait's sister-in-law?"

"I'm Maia. Nice to meet you, Lady Kara."

"Nice to meet you, too." Kara took a seat next to the Princess when she gestured her to. Her eyes fell on the Princess' bump again and she couldn't help but smile.

"We are having a girl," Maia spoke, smiling back. "Ean couldn't wait so when we visited my planet Aoturn, we got it checked."

"You are from Aoturn?" Kara asked in surprise. She thought the Princess was from Daxam.

"I'm an Aoturnian," Maia said proudly. "Ean used to visit my planet for political reasons. I was the daughter of the chief there. We hadn't known each other for long before Ean asked for my hand in marriage. We have been together for almost a year now."

Kara smiled. Women like Zora and Maia were so lucky. To fall in love. To have a mate who loved them more than anything. To have a child with their mates.

"I thought the Daxamite Princes only married Princesses."

Maia shook her head. "Not all of them. Ean was not the Crown Prince, and he was never going to be one, so marrying nobility was permissible. He was also the first Prince of Daxam who chose a mate for himself. On this planet, the parents choose the latchmates for the royalty."

"It's the same on Krypton. We don't get to choose our own latchmate."

"On Aoturn, we respect our freewill. Choosing your own latchmate is a privilege, I know. Knowing Mon-El, he would probably want to do it himself."

"But it does look like Princess Eliz would be the one," Kara said, immediately regretting it.

Maia's face hardened at the name of Eliz. "She is not fit to be Queen. I've heard of Eliz. She seduced Ean before I met him. She wanted to be a part of this family. But she didn't know that marrying Ean would make her the next Queen."

"Because Mon-El is the Crown Prince?"

"Yes. Ean might be older than Mon-El, but he cannot have any claims to the throne. It rightfully belongs to Mon-El and his children after him. Eliz didn't find out that till last year. She then invited Mon-El over for a… a secret tryst." Maia shook her head in disapproval. "But Mon-El knew better after Ean warned him. I was courting Ean then, and I appreciated his honesty. Eliz is not fit to be Queen. And if I have any say in this matter, I would make sure she is prohibited from visiting Daxam."

"She's that bad?"

"She tried to sleep with my husband on the day of our wedding." Maia grimaced. "She's the worst. I would advice you to be very careful of her. Even though they formally introduced her to me today, I know who this woman is and what she wants."

"Well, we can't have her eyeing the Princes now, can we?" Kara asked with a cheeky smile.

Maia couldn't help but chuckle. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Do you think Eliz is scared of ghosts?"

Mon-El had experienced many things in life, but trying his hardest to not murder someone was first for him. He knew very well Prince Eliz was eyeing the throne. She wanted to be Queen. Accidentally getting into Ean's bed was the first sign. But now that she knew Ean was not going to be King, she had set her eyes on Mon-El. It was true that he fooled around with her when he visited her planet, but he had no idea she was sleeping with Ean while seducing  _him_.

And now, the woman was after him.

She had made a great impression on his mother. Mon-El knew Rhea would prefer Eliz to be the next Queen, but he knew his father wouldn't be so cruel to him by making him marry Eliz.

Mon-El had been polite when he greeted her, laughed a little at a pathetic joke she had cracked, danced with her because he was supposed to dance with every eligible bachelorette at the party; but never had he imagined that Eliz would try to stick to him as if someone had glued them together. When he finally escaped her through a secret passage and went to his bedchamber, he gave explicit warning to Hal-An to not allow that woman anywhere near him.

Mon-El had just walked into his room, tugging the jacket off him and throwing it on the bed. He got out of the formal wears and put on a simple white shirt and sleep pants. He was expecting Kara to be waiting for him here, but let out a disappointed sigh realizing she wasn't here yet.

When he heard a knock on the door, he turned around to see Hal-An walk in, closing the door behind him.

"Your Highness, Prince Eliz was asking for you."

Mon-El rolled his eyes and plopped on a couch nearby. "Tell her I ran away with my lover."

Hal-An's lips twitched at that. "Permission to speak freely, Your Highness?"

"Of course. Sit."

Hal-An nodded and took a seat. "Eliz can be persistent. But you already know that. What are you going to do now?"

"Eliz is leaving in a day or two, so I'm not bothered by her. It's something else."

"Lady Kara?"

Mon-El looked at his friend and nodded. "We were planning to meet here tonight. I thought she would be waiting for me here."

"Maybe she is busy with something," Hal-An said, sitting back in his chair.

"Too busy to meet  _me_?!"

Hal-An shrugged. "You could always talk to her."

"No," the Prince said, stubbornly. He was quiet for a while, after that, he spoke, "I'll send her a present."

"That would be nice. Do you want me to deliver it?"

"Yes. Let's go to the town right now!" Mon-El rushed to his room and came back wearing a coat over his clothes. "We'll take the horses."

Hal-An followed the Prince out quietly. When Mon-El made up his mind, no one could change it.

They rode into the town on their horses. Mon-El wanted to present her with clothes. Well, that was his initial plan but when Hal-An wasn't looking, he bought silk lingerie as well, which he hid under the dress he had bought for Kara. They went back to the castle, and Hal-An was given the box after Mon-El put a note in it.

The guard gave him a quick nod and headed to Kara's bedchamber. To his surprise, he found Kara talking to Winn, as they both sat on the couches, laughing about something. Winn stood up as soon as Hal-An walked in. One look at the guard, he was excusing himself and leaving the room.

Hal-An shook his head and moved closer. Placing the box on the table in front of Kara, he spoke, "Lady Kara, the Crown Prince sends his greetings and a small present for you. Have a good day. I'll take my leave."

"Thank you," Kara called after him.

Hal-An gave her a small smile and left the room.

Kara looked at the box in front of her. She decided to return it, whatever was inside it. But she was curious so she decided to look what was in the box. Opening it, she found a note.

_Dear Kara,_

_You have no idea what you do to me when you wear Daxam red. That is what my heart bleeds… only for you. I hope you love what I have chosen for you._

_Love,_

_Mon_

Kara had a small smile on her face as she placed the note away to take the beautiful red dress from the box. She noticed that Daxam red was a red she had never seen on Krypton. That was what Mon-El wore for any formal events.

Kara knew that whatever she saw earlier was something she shouldn't worry about. Mon-El was sending  _her_  a present. Not Eliz. Maybe she was mistaken when she saw Mon-El with Eliz.

She decided to put on the dress and go and meet him. After all, he had asked her to meet him in his bedchamber. As she took the dress out, she noticed something else in the box. Keeping the dress aside she picked up the pieces of clothing. Silky red undergarments. Kara's eyes widened as she realized why he had sent such a present.

Furiously, she dumped the contents back in the box and walked out of her room.

"Kara?" Winn called after her.

But she wasn't paying any attention to him. All she wanted to do was return the things the Prince had sent her and to tell him to stay away from her. Determined, she walked into his room unannounced.

There he was, waiting for her with a coy smile on his face. But what Mon-El hadn't expected was a slap. He touched his cheek and looked at Kara in shock. She was fuming. His eyes fell on the box that she dumped on his couch. And Mon-El knew very well that his lover wasn't happy at all.


	22. Chapter 22

"How dare you?" Kara yelled, furiously wiping tears off her cheek.

"My love, I thought you would like my present."

"Really? Is that what you thought? What did you expect? I would wear whatever you send and wait for you in your bedchamber like a bloody whore!"

Mon-El shook his head and moved closer. "Kara, no! I sent those presents for you because I wanted to give my lover something. If you don't like them, it's okay. Please don't be angry. Let's just forget this happened, alright?" He cupped her face and wiped the tears off her cheek. "Come, love. Let's go to bed."

Kara pushed his hands away and stepped back, looking at him in horror. "After all that's happened, you still think about sleeping with me?!"

Mon-El let out a loud sigh. "What do you expect me to do? I did tell you to wait for me in my bedchamber after the luncheon, didn't I? You weren't there. Can't we just put this aside and move on? I need you, Kara. And I want you  _now_."

"This is very easy for you, isn't it, Mon-El Gand? Taking any woman to bed whenever you want! You know what? I'm sure Eliz would be more than happy to keep your bed warm for you. And I'm sure that Daxam red would look lovely on her. Maybe get a size or two smaller, because she's flat-chested."

Mon-El's eyes widened as he took a step back in horror.  _What had gotten into Kara? Why was she acting like this?_

Kara was about to leave, but she stopped and said, "I know  _you_  sent that red dress I wore at luncheon. It was beautiful, and I didn't thank you for that, but I cannot keep it. I will send it back soon."

Mon-El gave her a small nod and turned away. Kara left quietly but in a hurry. And as soon as she left, Hal-An walked in and closed the door.

"Do you want me to bring some ice for the cheek, Your Highness?"

Mon-El simply rolled his eyes. "She didn't hit me that hard."

"I'm sorry this happened," Hal-An said, gravely. "I hope matters are resolved soon."

"I don't think that's going to happen." Mon-El went to his bedchamber and told Hal-An not to let anyone disturb him till morning. He just wanted to sleep and forget what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara returned to her bedchamber, Winn by her side. He had witnessed everything. A part of him was shocked to see Kara's outburst, but a part of him was relieved this confrontation happened. He knew very well that the Crown Prince would take a bride soon. Kara was a lovely girl and her ever being labeled a mistress deeply hurt Winn. She was quiet as she walked into her bedchamber. Winn followed her in and poured her a glass of water and told her that he would be out if she needed anything. Kara gave him a graceful smile and wished him a good night.

After Winn left, closing the door behind him, Kara moved to the window. Almost every night she would look at the window and see the brightest star in the sky.  _Kon._  Her Kon looked down at her every single night and never had she felt so lonely in life.

"What have I done?" she whispered, falling on her knees. Clutching her belly, she started crying hysterically. Kara leaned against the wall, unable to control her tears, her emotions. She felt betrayed. Used. And all she could do was cry.

Unknown to her, Bar-Van stood outside, demanding to be let in.

"I'm sorry, Bar-Van," Winn said. "I can't let you in. Kara wanted to be left alone.

Bar-Van shook his head and pushed at the door. "She's alone in there and she needs someone. Don't stop me from seeing her, Winn, or I will fight you and go in."

Cisco, who had been standing right next to Winn, placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head. Winn understood that Bar-Van was right. Someone had to be there for Kara. So he stepped aside and let Bar-Van in.

Bar-Van entered the bedchamber slowly and closed the door behind him. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Kara was crying, kneeling down near the window.

"Kara!" Barry called, running towards her. He kneeled down and pulled her closer.

"Barry," Kara cried against his chest.

"Oh dear, what has happened? Did someone hurt you? What is wrong, Kara?"

Kara shook her head as Barry wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I've done something bad, Barry. Something terrible. I went against Krypton's rules and customs. I'm a horrible person, Bar. I'm the worst!"

"No, Kara. No!" Barry held her close to his chest. "Don't say that. Nothing you could have done would be so bad. Just tell me if someone has hurt you, I need to know."

"Not in the way you think."

Barry slowly stood up, pulling Kara with him. "I'm glad you are not hurt, Kara. Because if someone hurt you, I'll hunt him down and make him pay. Come on, you need to sleep now. I'll stay till you have fallen asleep, alright?"

Kara gave him a weak nod and let him help her into bed. He tucked her in and lay down on the other side of the bed, over the sheets. She was still sobbing lightly, so he moved closer and wiped the tears off gently and pulled her closer. Barry placed a soft kiss on her head and let out an inaudible sigh. He wasn't completely oblivious to what was happening between Kara and Prince Mon-El. And he knew very well that the Prince was the reason Kara was crying so badly. And now he feared being close to Princess Cait. What if she did what Mon-El did to Kara? Break his heart? He wasn't ready for this. So when Kara snuggled against his chest and closed her eyes, he placed another kiss on her head and closed his eyes as well.

When Mon-El woke up the next day, he decided to go apologize to Kara and talk to her. He owed her an apology for his behavior. And he also had to tell her about Eliz. Make sure Kara knew he didn't like Eliz and he certainly wasn't sleeping with her.

As he made his way towards Kara's bedchamber, he noticed it was unguarded. But he knew Winn would be back soon, so he had to make use of this opportunity and talk to Kara. Just as he made his way towards her door, he saw it open and someone stepped out. Mon-El's eyes widened when he noticed it was Bar-Van. Mon-El hid behind a pillar and looked at the Kryptonians.

Bar-Van's hair was messy, his shirt untucked, and he was yawning loudly. Kara looked equally sleepy as she leaned against the door and smiled at Bar-Van. He then grinned back and patted her cheek lovingly. When Bar-Van leaned closer, Mon-El shut his eyes and turned away. He couldn't witness this. As he walked away, he failed to notice that Barry only kissed Kara's head and she thanked him for being there for her last night.

Heartbroken, Mon-El walked back to his bedchamber. It was his fault. His behavior had pushed Kara right into Bar-Van's arms and there was nothing he could do about it.

As he was about to enter his bedchamber, he saw Hal-An waiting for him outside. "Your Highness, good morning. The King has sent a word for you. He would like to meet you now."

"Now?" Mon-El walked in and went to change his clothes. "He doesn't give much warning, does he?" It was early and there was no groom to get his clothes out for him, so Hal-An stepped in and pulled out a semi-formal attire. Mon-El got dressed in a hurry and ran out, Hal-An following him quickly. He couldn't be late to meet with the King.

The King was at the chapel, where he started his mornings. He was seated in the front row, looking out the window in silence. The King's guards were stationed at the doorway and two guards sat few rows behind the King. When Mon-El entered, he walked in quietly, asking Hal-An to take a seat if he wanted. The guard politely refused and stood observing the chapel carefully.

As Mon-El reached the front row, he bowed to the King, who looked up with a kind smile.

"Ah! Mon-El, walk with me. The weather is too good today." The King stood up and walked out of the chapel, Mon-El and the guards followed him quietly. They walked out to the courtyard where the King's guards positioned themselves on the either side of the courtyard. Not too far from the King and Prince Mon-El. Hal-An went and leaned against a broken wall and waited for the Prince.

"You wished to speak with me, Father?"

"Yes. Lord Deo came to me yesterday with a rather strange request."

Mon-El narrowed his eyes at that. What would Ean and Cait's father want now?

"He wishes to break one of our oldest traditions by wanting Princess Cait to marry someone who is not a Daxamite," the King explained. "Of course, that has never happened in the history of Daxam. None of our Princesses have married men from other planets. But he  _is_  Princess Cait's father and swears he only wants the best for her."

"Lord Deo wanting the best for his children? Hah!" Mon-El scoffed.

"I'm not entirely convinced. The man he wishes for Lady Cait to marry is King Gav of Otrosie."

"I know, Father. Ean told me about his father's wish. And King Gav is old. Cait would probably kill him if he went anywhere near her."

"Yes, our dear Cait deserves someone better than a man who is at least twenty years older than me."

Mon-El raised a single brow at that. "Lord Deo just wants his daughter married off to a King so he can boast about it, Father. He never truly cared for his children."

"Or his wife." King Lar let out a loud sigh. "I feel my uncle made a mistake by having my cousin married off to Deo. He never made her happy. All he can think of is his selfish desires and his mistresses. Trust me, if we weren't having guests from other planets, Deo would never be allowed to set a foot in my castle."

"What do you suggest we do, Father? Do we warn Cait about this?"

King Lar shook his head. "Let the child be happy for now, Mon-El. Whatever her destiny holds, she would have to deal with it later. For now, I want you to find her a suitor. You have met the noblemen, who attended the luncheon, haven't you? I want you, Ean and Lady Maia to find someone suitable for my darling niece."

"Only Daxamites?"

"Did you have anyone else in mind, Son?"

"No, Father. I was under the impression that Lady Cait wished to be with someone who is not a Daxamite. If she does love someone, will you give her your blessings?"

The King took a deep breath. "When Ean asked my blessings to marry Lady Maia, I didn't hesitate. I thought that would be the first and last time a royal would chose a mate for himself. But if Cait insists, then I have to give her my blessings. Well, I'm sure you will find her a good suitor, I trust you. I will take my leave now."

As the King began to walk away, Mon-El spoke, "So what mistake have I done that I don't get the privilege to choose my own mate?"

The King turned and shook his head. "Nothing at all, Son. You are the Crown Prince of Daxam. You will be the Sovereign. As much as we want to be like others, we simply cannot afford to do so. I pray to Rao that you find peace, Son."

"Can you tell me if you have chosen a mate for me already? Please."

This time King Lar didn't turn back. In a low voice, he said, "Yes."


	23. Chapter 23

Getting rid of Eliz was necessary. Both Kara and Maia had made up their minds. But when Kara went to meet Princess Maia later that afternoon, she noticed Princess Cait was there as well.

"You!" Princess Cait called as soon as Kara stepped into Princess Maia's room. "Kara Zor-El, you are a genius!" Cait pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

"I told Cait of our plans," Maia explained, gesturing for Kara to take a seat.

"And we  _have_  to do it!" Cait grinned as she leaned against a desk. "And guess what's the best place?"

"Aldax?" Kara asked, knowing very well what the Princess was planning.

"Yes! Ladies, we are going to get rid of that witch and my dear cousins will finally be free of her!" Cait started pacing the room. "But the three of us cannot do it alone. I don't trust Ean and Mon-El with our secret. But we do need help."

Kara's eyes widened as she remembered something. "How about Winn and Cisco?"

"The guards?" Cait asked, rubbing her chin with a thumb. Those were the same guards who had accompanied them to Aldax before.

"Please tell me that place really isn't haunted," Maia spoke just as Kara was about to answer.

"Even if it is, it's not like the ghosts would hurt us," Cait said, confidently. When she notice Maia was looking at her in confusion, Cait shook her head and said, "Ladies! WE will be the ghosts! Us and the guards! All we have to do is bring Eliz to the castle, make scary noises and let the  _haunted_  castle do its job!"

"But how will we even get her to Aldax?" Kara asked.

"You leave that to me!" Cait said, confidently. "We meet after lunch. All three of us will carry torches and go  _after_  Eliz enters the place. The guards come with us. Winn and Cisco. No one else. Not even Barry can know, Kara."

Kara nodded quickly. There was no way she would involve Barry in this plan. He was too noble to chase a woman away by pretending to be a ghost.

"I'll take my leave, ladies! Wear your most comfortable dress, in which you can freely move. Strictly no corsets!" Cait grinned at them as she made her way to the door. "I'm going to talk to Eliz, convince her to go to Aldax after lunch. Kara, I want you to go talk to the guards, they listen to you more than they listen to me. And Maia… can you make sure Ean leaves the castle?"

"I'll ask him to fetch me something from the town." Princess Maia smiled at the two girls in front of her. "I cannot thank you two enough! You have no idea how happy I am that you are helping me chase away the woman who wants to sleep with my husband."

"Well, she's rotten," Cait said, nodding lightly. "She needs to leave."

"And we will make sure she never returns to Daxam ever again." Kara smiled proudly as she said that. "We should go now."

"Let's meet near the hallway that leads to Aldax after lunch. Maia, stay with Kara. And Kara, tell Winn and Cisco to bring a Den's bell. Townsmen use it during the day of the spirits, it's very creepy!"

"Will do!"

Mon-El and Ean were having caf together, talking about an alliance for Cait when Maia joined them.

"Your Highness," she greeted Mon-El with a curtsy. Then she did the same for Ean. "Husband."

"My Lady," Ean said with a quick bow. "What brings you here?"

Mon-El simply bowed his head a little and greeted Maia with a kiss to her cheek. "Dear Princess, would you be so kind to join us?"

"Mon-El, caf is  _not_  good for the baby!" Ean said with a frown.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Mon-El shot back.

"My Lords," Maia spoke quickly, knowing they would be distracted soon. "Would you be so kind to fetch me something from the town?"

"Whatever your heart desires, my love." Ean went to her side and touched her elbow gently.

"I have been craving Ice Melon for some time, but I don't know if we get them here. Would you be so kind to get some for me?" Maia smiled shyly.

"An Ice Melon?" Mon-El asked, scratching his chin. "I'm sure they grow in Sirencester. It would be a bit cold there now. And it will probably take the whole day to go there and get back here. Unless you fly a dragon, that is."

"Can I do that? Can I take Aermy?" Ean asked, hoping Mon-El would let him ride his dragon.

"No! There's no way I would let you ride my Aermy!" Mon-El shook his head and plopped on a chair. "But I don't mind giving you a ride there. Aermy loves Ice Melons, too! Finishes one with one big bite. It would be a treat for her. And of course, for the Princess, too."

"You are most kind, Your Highness." Maia gave him a big smile. "So, shall I expect some Ice Melons by this evening?"

"If we leave now, then yes," Mon-El answered, gesturing for Hal-An to get Aermy out. The guard nodded and was about to leave when Mon-El stopped him.

"Hold on! I'll walk with you." He turned around and gave Maia a short bow of the head. "Well, Princess, we will see you this evening. Please take plenty of rest. Ean, I will be waiting near Aermy's courtyard."

Mon-El left the young couple alone to say goodbye to each other, he walked with Hal-An and said, "I want you to leave the castle by the time I return, Hal. You have a wedding to prepare for!"

"Your Highness, I have decided to ride out the night before the wedding. I cannot leave you unprotected, forgive me."

Mon-El rolled his eyes and moved his jacket aside to show Hal-An the sword he was carrying. Since he would be inheriting the Sword of Gand on the day he was crowned King, Mon-El had to practice carrying one around. He didn't mind carrying his own sword since it wasn't heavy, but he knew the Sword of Gand would be heavy not just in its weight but also in its name.

Hal-An let out a sigh. "Is there  _anything_  I can do to convince you to let me stay?"

"No! Go away; be with your bride. That will make me happy." Mon-El gave him a bright smile as he walked away to the courtyard.

Aermy had been waiting for him. The blue ball of fluff, like Mon-El loved calling her, came running when she saw him. Aermy was never chained and her courtyard was big enough to house five dragons her size.

"There she is!" Mon-El called as Aermy bent down her head to bow before launching herself at him for a hug. Mon-El hugged her head and gave it a gentle pat. "I need to fly to Sirencester, little one. We are buying Ice Melons for you and Princess Maia."

Aermy let out a playful squeak and nudged her head against Mon-El happily. He let out a laugh before asking her to bend down so he could climb her back. Once Mon-El was seated, he saw Ean running towards them. Aermy waited patiently till the other Prince climbed on top of her back. She had known Ean for years, he was a scaredy croscat! She would sometimes playfully blow fire at him and he would run screaming his mother's name. She did that because it made Mon-El laugh, and Aermy loved making her master laugh.

"Ready, little one?" Mon-El asked, rubbing her neck. "Let's go!"

Aermy ran a little before she gently lifted off and flew towards where some of her favorite treats were. She knew Mon-El would buy her many, and she would give some to the little boy who toddled around her all the time now.

Kara was waiting for Princess Maia near the Great Hall. Both Winn and Cisco were with her. Bar-Van and Kal-El were at the library since Bar-Van knew how to read Daxamite and was reading Kal-El a story of the old Kings.

When she saw Maia hurrying towards her, Kara asked, "Are you alright, Princess?"

"I am well, Lady Kara. We must hurry!"

The four of them made their way towards the entrance of Aldax. Princess Cait was already waiting for them there, with a torch in her hand.

"Pray tell, did it go well? Have the Princes left?" Cait asked as soon as she spotted the others.

"I have requested them to get me an Ice Melon from Sirencester," Maia replied with a big smile.

"You are smart! It would keep them away for hours! Unless they took Aermy!"

"I saw Aermy fly away earlier," Kara called, remembering seeing the blue dragon fly from one of the windows.

Cait let out a loud sigh. "Well, Aermy is fast but knowing Mon-El, he would make sure she gets rest before flying back home. Sirencester also has a tavern that serves their special beer. I'm sure Mon-El and Ean would only be returning tonight."

"Your Highness, if I may?" Winn asked. When he saw her nod, he continued, "Where is Lady Eliz?"

"Inside. I told her Mon-El called her in for a special meeting!" Cait grinned as she gestured for the others to join her.

"And she fell for it?" Kara asked out of curiosity. "She didn't think even once that this place is abandoned?"

"Luring men into forbidden places is her thing," Cait replied in disapproval. "That's what she did to Ean."

Maia winced loudly. "I can't wait to get rid of that woman!"

"Neither can we!" They head a booming voice behind them. It was Cisco. He was grinning sheepishly. "Apologizes, Princess, Princess, Lady Kara."

The Princesses and Kara burst out laughing. "Let's do this!" Kara called, leading their small party.

"Where could she have gone?" Winn asked, walking besides Kara.

"Knowing her, it would probably be a room. Cait, is there a bedchamber here?"

Cait nodded to Kara. "Yes! There's a very big bedchamber in the middle of the castle. Unless Eliz got lost, we will find her there."

The gang began to walk ahead. It was Maia who spotted Eliz first, since she heard a voice calling out Mon-El's name. "Look! She's there!" the Princess whispered, pointing at the figure that disappeared down a corridor.

"We must split!" Kara called. "Cisco, I want you to go with Cait and Maia. Winn, come with me. We can scare the woman even more if we spilt up."

They all agreed to Kara's plan and spilt apart.

Winn and Kara took a different route that connected the corridor Eliz was in. Kara knew this because this was where she had gotten lost. She wondered if she would see that kind man again.

When they spotted Eliz, both Kara and Winn grinned at each other before making noises. Winn moaned like a wounded animal. Kara let out an eerie laugh like a witch. It even spooked Winn a little.

Eliz had heard them. She jumped and stood with her back against a wall. "Who's there?! I demand you to show yourself!"

From the other end of the corridor, Cisco was banging on a door. Cait had the Den's bells that Cisco brought along and she was using it. But it was Maia who had taken this very seriously. Her dress had a long hood on. It was all white and she made Cisco shine a light through the corridor and she walked down it.

Eliz was crying as she tried to hide somewhere. But the second her eyes fell on Maia, who walked down the hallway with an eerie glow behind her, she almost peed herself.

"NOOOOO! SPARE MEEE!"

Maia was thrilled. She loved scaring the hell out of Eliz, so she began to run. Eliz ran as well, Maia chasing her. But Maia's leg got caught in something and she was about to fall. She gasped when she felt herself being pulled back.

Clutching her tummy, she leaned against the wall to see who had saved her from a nasty fall, but no one was there!


	24. Chapter 24

Eliz was gone by the time Cisco and Cait joined her. "Did you see someone?" Maia asked Cait. "Was someone else here? I tripped and I was going to land on my stomach but it felt as if someone caught me!"

Cait pulled Maia into a hug. "There, there! It must have been your imagination, dear. No one was here. But I'm glad you are safe. And so is the baby!"

Maia gave her a small nod. Maybe she had imagined it. But she was also glad that her child was safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kara and Winn found Eliz running down the corridor, they hid back and made even more noises. The woman ran, tears streaming down her face, screaming bloody murder. Once she had disappeared, Kara and Winn burst out laughing.

"That was so much fun!" Kara hollered, patting Winn's back.

"We must do it again!" Winn chuckled. "I'm so glad she's gone. She would have made a nasty Queen. Daxam is safe again. All thanks to your brilliant plan, Kara!"

"Aw, thank you! But it was also Cait and Maia's plan. We couldn't have done it without them. But I agree, good riddance. Mon-El deserves way better than that witch!"

"Hear, hear!" Cait called out loudly, running towards them. She gave Kara a big hug. "I'm so happy we did it!"

Kara nodded. When her eyes fell on Maia, she asked in concern, "Are you alright, Maia?"

Maia gave her a small smile. "I am. I tripped earlier but never hit the ground. I guess my child's Guardian Angel was watching out for me."

"I'm sure he was," Kara agreed with a kind smile. "He wouldn't let anything happen to your child."

Maia reached out to hug Kara. "Thank you, Kara. And everyone else. Thank you for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you. But we must leave now. Feels like we have been in here for ages. What if Ean and Mon-El are back already?"

"Let's go then!" Cait led the way out. Maia held onto Kara's hand, telling her how she put her hood up and chased Eliz. Kara was giggling as she narrated her experience of how she made noises like a witch.

Just as they all exited through the doors that led to Algand, someone smiled and leaned against the wall.

He had been called great many names, but never a Guardian Angel. But he liked that. The child in Maia's womb had his blood running through its veins. He would protect this child and every child with the blood of Am.

Dax-Am smiled and shook his head. He almost got caught when he saved Maia from the fall. But he was glad he hid before she saw him. Thanking Rao for his courage, he walked back to his courtyard, all the while laughing just thinking about how a bunch of children had chased away an evil woman eyeing Daxam's throne. Once again, Daxam would be safe… as long as that lovely Kryptonian walked this planet.

* * *

Mon-El had just returned from his trip. He had brought back sacks of Ice Melons. As soon as he jumped from Aermy's back, he took one out and handed the sack over to a footman.

Mon-El held it up for Aermy. She gave him a drool-filled grin as he tossed it up in the air. She let out a happy moan as she took the Ice Melon in her mouth and crushed it with her teeth. She then sat down, munching on it happily.

"Good girl!" Mon-El rubbed her head lovingly before telling Aermy's caretaker to give her as many Melons as she wished to have. Then he made his way towards the castle along with Ean.

His cousin carried a single Ice Melon in his hands as they walked into the castle. They were about to make their way into the Great Hall when they heard a booming voice coming down the stairs.

"I'M TELLING YOU THIS CASTLE IS HAUNTED! THIS WHOLE PLACE STINKS OF ITS OLDNESS AND GHOSTS! WHAT ELSE MIGHT THEY BE HIDING HERE?! CUTLERY MADE OF BONES? SOUP OF BLOOD?"

Mon-El couldn't control his laughter as he saw Eliz running down the stairs, all her servants carrying her belongings, rushing after her.

"YOU!" she called when her eyes fell on Ean. "YOU ARE THE REASON I EVEN EYED THAT BLOODY THRONE OF YOURS! AND I WANTED YOU SO BAD AFTER THAT NIGHT, YOU MORON! BUT THIS COUSIN OF YOURS WAS SO MUCH HOTTER AND… OH LORD! I WANTED  _HIM_ TOO! BUT YOU LIVE IN A LAND OF GHOSTS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO RULE YOUR PEOPLE WHEN HALF OF THEM ARE GHOSTS?!"

"Well," Mon-El started, trying his hardest to put on a serious face. Eliz's little tantrum had brought everyone to the entrance of the castle. Mon-El cleared his throat and continued, "Dear Lady, as the Crown Prince of Daxam, I kindly ask you to stop disrespecting my cousin and my people, and get your ugly, most cunning and fake temperament out of my castle and out of my planet! Daxam doesn't want you here."

Eliz growled at him and launched herself on him. The guards had to pull her away before she could hurt Mon-El, but she had scratched his cheek with her sharp nails and Mon-El was left bleeding.

The King had witnessed all this. He let out a sigh and said, "Going against our utmost belief of maintaining peace, I am deeply hurt to say that Princess Eliz must depart from our land. She must be escorted and sent back to her planet with an envoy. And her father must be made aware of her behavior here. Zeb-An, make sure it's done."

The commander of Daxam's army nodded and gave the King a small bow before he gestured for the guards to take a screaming Eliz out of the castle. He had dealt with many women throwing tantrums, what was the worst this little girl could do?

Ean leaned against a wall and kneaded his temple. Maia was by his side, leading him towards the Great Hall to be seated. She knew that her husband's old tryst had come out in open. She could already see the disappointment in her mother-in-law's eyes. The King looked at Ean in disapproval before taking his cousin's hand and leading her to the Great Hall. But this was the time for her to stay by Ean's side. It hurt, but there was no way she was going to leave him now when the elders were going to question him about the nature of his relationship with Eliz.

Mon-El pressed a hand against his cheek and winced. It was bleeding lightly. When he saw a small handkerchief being handed over to him, he looked up to see it was Kara.

"I have a medkit in my bedchamber. If you want I could put some antiseptic bandage on your cheek," she said before walking towards the stairs.

Mon-El gave her a small nod and followed her. Just as he climbed the stairs, he saw Cait being summoned into the Great Hall and Ean's questioning was about to begin. He knew this was a serious matter, but Ean knew how to handle himself.

Following Kara quietly, Mon-El's mind drifted to the time when he saw Bar-Van coming out of Kara's room.  _Had they slept together? Was Bar-Van comforting Kara? He simply must know!_

Kara gestured for him to take a seat. She then went to fetch her medkit from her bag.

Mon-El took a seat on the corner of her bed and looked around. Kara was back in few minutes, taking a seat besides him.

"This might hurt a little," she said as she peeled a bandage off its protective sheet and gently applied it on Mon-El's cheek. He winced. "I'm sorry," Kara said as she moved back.

Mon-El stood up and faced the mirror to see what Kara had applied. For a minute it looked pale white, but slowly the color was changing to that of his skin color.

"Whoa! How did this—?"

"Color blending bandage? Bar-Van's father had invented it." Kara smiled at him. "Doesn't look too bad. People will barely notice it. You should have been more careful of your lover though."

Mon-El rolled his eyes. "My lover? Ha! Just because you think she's my lover, doesn't make her one."

Kara frowned at that.

"Have you seen me kiss her? Or take her to bed? You accuse me of things I haven't done and you have the nerve to throw it in my face when I'm wounded."

"So you have  _never_  slept with her? Ever?"

"Do you want me to swear on Rao? Eliz was sleeping with Ean. Yes, I fooled around with her a bit. We were younger and immature. But I never slept with her!" Seeing as how quiet she was, Mon-El spoke, "It was always you, Kara… But you sure have something going on with Bar-Van!"

"What?! Barry is my best friend! I have nev—I mean, I have shared a bed with him, but all he did was hold me in his arms as I cried all night.  _Thinking about you!_ "

"So, you are not in love with Bar-Van?"

"No, you idiot!"

Mon-El kneaded his temple. "Oh Kara! I've been giving it a lot of thought and... I have realized that you are my… Kryptonite."

"Me?" Kara asked in surprise. She was  _his_   _weakness_?!

"No, I mean, my feelings for you. I've never felt like this about anyone in my life. I didn't know that there were these many feelings to even be had."

Kara gave him a small smile. "So you like me?"

Mon-El let out a chuckle. "Want me to write it in blood, sweetheart?"

Kara shook her head and opened her arms out wide. Mon-El stepped closer and pulled her into a hug.

"Rao! I missed you!" He pressed a kiss against her head as he held her even tighter.

"I missed you too. I'm so glad Eliz is gone. I didn't like the way she looked at you."

Mon-El pulled away from the hug. "Yes. I wonder what happened. She was screaming about ghosts."

"That might have been me," Kara confessed, sheepishly.

Mon-El raised a single brow at that, waiting for her to explain.

"You see, I was talking to Princess Maia about Eliz and she disliked her too. She told me about what Eliz did to your cousin. Then Cait joined our plan. She sent Eliz to Aldax telling her that you were waiting for her there. And then we scared her so badly that she ran out screaming."

Mon-El was quiet for a while, processing the information. Then he burst out laughing, rather loudly.

"My darling! You chased Eliz away! I'm so grateful. I was tired of that woman following me around and eyeing my crown!" Mon-El pulled Kara into another hug, before kissing her ardently.

"I want you, so bad!" He gently pushed her against the bed.

"Wait, wait! Not now. After all that happened with Eliz, what if someone from your family comes looking for you?"

Mon-El groaned. Kara had a point. He had to be down there with the rest of his family.

"Fine!  _Tonight._  And tomorrow, we must leave for Hal-An and Zora's wedding."

"I have to talk to my parents about that. They would insist I take a chaperone along and might ask Bar-Van to go with me."

Mon-El frowned. "Not a chance! You are mine and I will be the one taking you there. I'm sure your parents will be more than happy to know I'm willing to be your chaperone."

Kara giggled and kissed his nose. "Then I'll see you tonight, Your Highness."

"Tonight, Lady Kara." Mon-El kissed her cheek and rushed to the door. He gave her a quick wave before disappearing down the corridor.

Kara sighed happily and went to lie on her bed. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

Kara had woken up, feeling sore. She had never felt  _this_  sore before.

Mon-El had come back to her bedchamber last night after talking to his father about Eliz. Ean's affair with Eliz had happened before he married Maia, this immediately excluded Eliz from the list of candidates to marry the Crown Prince. Queen Rhea was shocked to hear of the affair, Eliz had been her very first choice. And now she could see a strange smile on the King's face that he tried his hardest to hide. He was pretending to be upset, but secretly he was relieved that Eliz was out of their lives.

When Mon-El had returned to Kara's bedchamber and locked the door, he tackled her on the bed as soon as his eyes fell upon her. And then he had taken her not once or twice, but three times; all in different positions.

Kara's face grew red just as she thought about it. But she had to control herself since she was going to meet her parents and ask their permission to go to Zora's wedding.

They were seated in their living quarters, quite larger than the one Kara and Kal-El had. But since they were the esteemed guests of the Crown, there was no surprise to how they were treated. Her parents, Bar-Van's mother and her uncle were also provided a makeshift workplace to keep in touch with Krypton and do their work. As for Lara, she was helping Zora out with the space research. Mon-El often paid them a visit and learned something new from Lara. But since Zora's wedding was coming up, she was taking a break from work, and Lara had volunteered to take on Zora's role for the time being. Zora was more than happy to let the Kryptonian take her position. It was rather trivial for a space explorer to just monitor the skies and space, but Lara never felt any work was insignificant. And so, the Kryptonians found something to do here on Daxam.

Kara's parents often met with the King, but she knew it was to revise the peace treaty, since Mon-El had hinted that the trade routes between Daxam and Krypton were going to expand and maybe one day, day-to-day travel between the two planets would be established.

Kara went into her parents' chamber and was greeted by them with utmost joy. She wondered if she had done something to make them this happy. Her father put an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her head.

"My dearest child, come sit!" Zor-El called as he guided Kara towards the couch.

Kara gave her parents a small smile and sat down. "Mother, Father, I wanted to talk to you about something. My friend is getting married. You must know Hal-An? The Crown Prince's guard. I'm friends with his fiancée, and I really wish to go to her wedding."

"Is it taking place at the town, dear?" Allura asked.

"No, Mother. The wedding is tomorrow and it's on the lake country."

Zor-El frowned lightly. "Well, if you really wish to go, then you can; but I insist you take Bar-Van along. A young lady must always have a chaperone."

"Then I will be most delighted to be Lady Kara's chaperone," a voice came from the door.

The Kryptonians turned around to see it was Prince Mon-El, standing by the door with a charming smile on his face.

"Your Highness," Zor-El greeted him. "We really do not wish to cause you such inconvenience."

"Zor-El, I will be happy to accompany Lady Kara. Hal-An and Zora have been my friends since childhood. I'm taking my dragon later this evening. Flying is always easier. I really don't mind taking Lady Kara along. She will be safe with me, you have my word."

Kara gave Mon-El a small smile. He winked at her when her parents weren't looking.

Zor-El and Allura asked for a minute alone and went to talk in their bedchambers. But before the young lovers could steal a minute together, Kara's parents were back.

"Well, Your Highness, since you are so kind to take our daughter to the wedding, we have no problem to send her with you. Should we expect to see you by day after tomorrow?"

"Yes," Mon-El answered. "I have some work to do, so I shall take my leave now. Lady Kara, until later."

Once Mon-El left, Kara's parents hugged her and told her to get ready. She gave them a big smile as she went back to her room to pack an overnight bag. Kara then spent the afternoon with Kal-El. The little boy was invited to the wedding too, but Jor-El didn't feel like sending his son to another town. He had also argued with his brother for sending Kara alone with Prince Mon-El.

So when the time came to leave, Kara knew she was leaving behind a very disappointed uncle.

She met the Prince at Aermy's courtyard that evening. The Prince had explicitly told her not to wear a dress or a skirt. She had a body-hugging one-piece suit on instead. It was all black and there was a small crest of El on the left side of her chest.

Mon-El's jaw dropped when he saw Kara approach him. Aermy immediately nudged Kara with her head and the Kryptonian giggled as she patted the dragon's head lovingly.

"Is that what you are wearing, Lady Kara?" Mon-El asked as he kept looking at her attire.

"Yes, Your Highness. Is there a problem? These are the only pants I own."

"Mon-El shook his head and pulled his coat off. He wrapped it over Kara's shoulder and said, "Put that on, my lady."

Kara took the coat from him and put it on without a word. When Mon-El helped her climb Aermy, Kara gave him a grateful smile. Mon-El jumped over his dragon and sat behind Kara. He immediately wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and took hold of the reins.

Aermy lifted off gently. Kara squealed when the dragon started to fly. She felt Mon-El's arms tightened around her. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"Is it always like this?!" Kara shouted as the wind hit her face. She giggled when she heard Mon-El scream back, "Yes! It's always like this."

The ride to Braedon wasn't too long. Aermy flew them there before nightfall. When they reached Zora's family home, Aermy lowered herself near the lake. There was enough space for her and she would be resting for the whole day tomorrow.

Mon-El jumped down first before helping Kara. He then led her towards the house where Hal-An stood waiting for them. Mon-El greeted his friend with a hug. When Zora heard Kara was here, she came running down the stairs to welcome her new friend. The rest of the evening was spent with Kara meeting Zora and Hal-An's family. She was surprised to see how all these Daxamites wanted to get to know a Kryptonian. The house was surprisingly big enough for all the guests, but Kara knew they were all sharing the rooms. When Zora's mother offered Kara a room for herself, the young Kryptonian refused; so she ended up in a room with Zora and her sister and cousins.

As for Mon-El, the Prince's safety was Hal-An's priority. There was an old-fashioned cabin near the lake. Mon-El was going to spend the night there. Since there were two rooms, Hal-An was taking one.

Mon-El's room was bigger compared to Hal-An's, so he protested, but Hal-An wasn't going to listen to the Prince that day. When Mon-El realized his room opened to a balcony from where he could see Aermy, he decided not to complain anymore. Since Kara was not going to be let out tonight, he would have to pass his time talking to either Hal-An or Aermy.

* * *

The next morning brought a pleasant surprise to Kara. She was woken up by one of Zora's cousins who told her the Prince and other young men were swimming in the lake. All the girls made their way downstairs and cheered for the men who were having a swimming challenge. Hal-An won easily, but it was obvious that the other men let the groom win.

When Mon-El came out of the water, his eyes met Kara's and he gave her a bright smile. She smiled back and waited to talk to him. But Hal-An led him to the cabin quickly, all the while speaking to him in a low, serious tone.

Kara hadn't seen Mon-El after that. At least, not till the ceremony. There were beautiful gardens nearby and the wedding was taking place there. Kara was surprised to see all the arrangements. Clearly a Daxamite wedding was different than a Kryptonian one. Only the closest family attended a wedding on Krypton and it took place in the courthouse where they took an oath in front of the minister and signed their bonds. And they could go back to work after that. But this was entirely different.

There was a path made of flowers that ran all the way from the garden's entrance to where Hal-An's father stood. Mon-El had just walked in and hurried towards the man. He greeted Hal-An's parents with a hug and wiped the tears off Hal-An's mother's cheek. Then he took his place on Zeb-An's left, where Hal-An joined him and his father.

People stood on the either side of the flowery path. Zora's cousins had asked Kara to stand with them. As she stood there, Kara noticed that a soft musical note was being played. Zora walked into the garden, with her brother by her side. She wore a beautiful, long, red dress with a flowy skirt that sure hid her baby bump well.

Kara, who wore a traditional blue Kryptonian dress, wondered if red was what every bride wore on Daxam. It looked great on Zora, who was smiling at her guests. She even waved at Kara before she walked down the flowery path. When she finally reached Hal-An, who gave her a heartbreaking smile, Zora's brother placed her hand on Hal-An's and said, "My sister is for you, Hal-An."

Kara smiled when she saw Hal-An take Zora's hand. They began to exchange their vows. Soon the rings were being exchanged. Rings that didn't exist on Krypton. Hal-An and Zora sealed their bond with a kiss. Then Hal-An touched Zora's baby bump for a fleeting second as he pecked her lips once again. Seeing that, Kara couldn't help but lower her gaze. This was what she wanted. A husband who loved her, a child whom she loved the most… and a family. But could she have that with Mon-El?

When Mon-El's eyes caught hers, he raised a brow, asking her if everything was all right without speaking a word. She gave him a small nod and smiled before she went to congratulate the newlyweds.

The reception that followed was a party thrown by the parents of the bride and groom for Zora and Hal-An. It was like any Daxamite party – Drinks, dances and delicious food. Kara was busy stuffing her face with dumplings when she felt someone clear their throat.

"Hey there, beautiful!"

Kara turned around. It was Mon-El. He gave her a charming smile before he took a sip of his wine.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"Ish nice! Yummy doomplings!" Kara managed to say with a mouthful of dumplings.

"What's wrong with your mouth?"

Kara gestured for him to give her a minute and finished eating the dumplings. Then she said, "It's nice, the party. The wedding was beautiful. And these dumplings are to die for!"

Mon-El chuckled. "Then I'll make sure the cook makes it everyday for you."

Kara grinned and looked away, her eyes falling on all the people who were dancing. "I miss dancing," she said, softly. "I used to dance a lot on Krypton."

"Yeah, we dance on Daxam too." Mon-El took hold of her hand to see she was holding onto more dumplings. "Well, then." He placed his glass of wine and looked at her with a charming smile.

"Sorry, hold on." Kara kept her dumplings on a napkin, wiped her hand with another one and slipped her hand in Mon-El's. They smiled as he led the way to the dance floor. For some reason, this felt familiar, and they had no idea why.


	26. Chapter 26

Kara knew very well that there were people eyeing her and the Prince oddly. Mon-El knew a Kryptonian dance or two, but he wished to teach Kara the Daxamite traditional dance. She was having so much fun with the Prince that she totally forgot they were at someone else's wedding party.

It was later that night that Kara sneaked out of the main house with her newfound courage. She even managed to sneak into the Prince's cottage, but he caught her, because Aermy had noticed someone and woken him up with a whine.

"Lady Kara, pray tell, what brings you here at this time of the night?" Mon-El smirked as Kara let herself in.

She looked around the cottage, taking in the site. "I thought we could… talk."

"Is that right?" The Prince wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her earlobe. "Is talking all you want to do, my dearest?"

Kara smiled and shook her head. The Prince whispered something sweet in her ear. It was Daxamite and she did understand what he was saying, not completely but she managed to get the  _worship her body_  part. The Prince then led her to his room and made sweet love to her all night. Kara was exhausted and she fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. But Mon-El had to wake her up and ask her to go back to the main house in case anyone would go looking for her. Kara was still tired and she reluctantly left the cottage, but instead of going back to the main house, she found herself walking towards Aermy.

The Prince's dragon was sleeping peacefully when Kara made her way towards her. She then sat with her back against Aermy's neck and fell asleep. The blue dragon woke up to notice the young Kryptonian sleeping against her. This was her master's special friend, there was no way Aermy would disturb her. So the dragon moved a little so Kara could stretch her leg. Once the girl had comfortably settled down and fallen asleep, the dragon hummed and closed her eyes as well.

Morning came with Mon-El ready to leave Braedon. There was someplace he wished to take Kara to. So when Hal-An's mother offered to pack him a picnic, Mon-El didn't refuse.

Hal-And and Zora had already left the lake country at night after the party. So Mon-El had asked one of Zora's cousins to wake up Kara for him. He had been waiting with Zeb-An, all the while talking about his security since he had wanted Hal-An to take few days off work and be with Zora. Zeb-An wanted Mon-El to take a new guard in Hal-An's place, but the Prince kept refusing.

"If it helps, I'll move closer to Aermy," Mon-El said. "You know she won't let any harm come to me."

Zeb-An had finally given up. The Prince had always been stubborn since childhood.

Mon-El, who had been waiting for Kara, stood looking for the cousin he had sent to call Kara for him. When the lady returned, she informed Mon-El that Kara wasn't in bed. He seemed calm for someone whose lover was missing. He excused himself and made his way towards the cottage. Maybe Kara had stayed back? Or had she explored the place in the morning and gotten lost?

As he entered the cottage and frantically began to search for Kara, he heard Aermy's whine. Mon-El rushed out to see his dragon seated. What surprised him were the blonde locks that fell over Aermy's leg. Mon-El rushed towards his dragon to see that Kara was sleeping leaning against Aermy. Mon-El let out a relieved sigh. He gently woke up Kara, who didn't seem to understand where she was at the moment.

Mon-El then helped Kara up and told her to get ready since they had to fly out soon. She nodded and went back to the main house to pack her things. Everyone had gathered to say goodbye to Kara and Mon-El. They flew out of Braedon and Kara was soon looking around, taking in the beauty of this foreign land.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked, noticing that they weren't heading towards the castle she could see far away.

"Just a place I want to show you," Mon-El replied. "You'll love it."

Kara noticed Aermy was flying them towards the greenest hills she had ever seen. "What is this place?" Kara asked, noticing how it was nearly noon it wasn't sunny here at all.

"Wesbalt Hills," Mon-El said. "They are covered with large trees, making the whole place a bit cold but entirely pleasant. I love coming to this place. No one else comes here since it's not possible to climb these hills. I found it when I was flying with Aermy few years ago."

Aermy gently began to descend. She landed in an opening that wasn't covered by trees. But the trees were bigger than her, so she quickly found a nice spot under a tree and fell asleep.

Mon-El chuckled at his dragon's behavior. "This place is known to calm people and dragons alike. Aermy always falls asleep here."

Kara began to look around. The trees were all rich, green and casting a lot of shade. The grass was the greenest she had ever seen and there were so many flowers scattered all around the place.

Mon-El took her hand in his and said, "Come along. There's this nice spot you have to see."

He grabbed the basket and led Kara towards what looked like smaller hills. Kara eyed them curiously. Mon-El placed the basket down and began to undress.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked, looking away.

The Prince chuckled and said, "Trust me, you don't need clothes where we are going next."

He began to climb a little and suddenly he disappeared. Kara's eyes widened. She rushed after him to see that there was a small pond and Mon-El was swimming in it.

"Come in, the water is warm," Mon-El called.

Kara hesitated. The place was getting colder and there was a warm waterbody here? How was that possible?

She gave in and began to undress as well. Keeping her clothes aside in a neat pile, she took Mon-El's hand and stepped inside the pond. The water was surprisingly warm and felt great against her skin.

Mon-El was sitting with his back against the rocks. He grinned at her as she began to swim around. "Like this place?"

"It's lovely, Your Highness. A place right out of the books!"

Mon-El smiled as he held his hand out for her. "Come here."

"No, this spot is much better. I kinda like it." Kara smiled coyly.

The Prince shook his head and swam towards her and pulled her into his arms. He then kissed her ardently, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kara kissed him back, all the while wondering just where they stood in their relationship. She was in love with this man and she really wanted to know if he felt the same.

When Mon-El moved away, he pulled Kara to his side of the pond and started telling her about this place he had found when he was a teenager. Kara loved hearing stories of his past.

"We don't have such places on Krypton," she finally said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. We have huge skyscrapers and we don't usually go out of the city."

Mon-El tucked a stray lock behind her ear and asked, "What about holidays?"

"When I was little, my parents used to take me to different planets. At first I thought they just wanted to show me all the new places, but then I realized they went there for work. Diplomatic reasons." Kara let out a sigh and leaned against Mon-El's chest. "Did you ever visit Krypton?"

"I did. Twice. You could say it was for Diplomatic reasons, but I really wanted to see how Krypton was. I visited with my parents when I was four, I think. And then when I was seventeen."

"I would have been ten when you visited. Imagine if we had met back on Krypton." Kara chuckled just thinking about her hanging out with a young Prince.

When Mon-El was quiet, Kara looked up and touched his cheek. "What is it?"

"I might have run into you… when I visited Krypton."

Kara turned around to face him. "Are you saying you remember me?"

"When I said I ran into you, I meant literally. I never met the house of El. Maybe when I was a child, but not on my second visit. And I was given the tour of the courthouse. I ran into a little, blonde girl in the corridor right outside the main courtroom. Was that you?"

"I used to visit the court almost everyday when I was a child. My mother works there, remember?"

"So, I guess it  _was_  you, Kara Zor-El." Mon-El smiled and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Kara snuggled against him, but when she noticed the sky was darkening, she raised a brow. "It's getting dark!"

"It is said that these hills are mystical and days are shorter up here. You must be hungry. Stay here for a minute while I go fetch our bags from Aermy."

Kara didn't like the idea of being left alone, but she gave the Prince a small nod and let him step out of the pond. He put on his undergarments and ran to where Aermy was resting. Mon-El had changed on his way back. He held his hand out for Kara and handed her the bag she was carrying earlier. Kara was cold, so she put on whatever she managed to find first. It was a beautiful dress he mother had picked when she was coming to Daxam. But when Kara shivered a little, Mon-El smiled and pulled out a thick throw from his bag and wrapped it around her.

They ate from the basket Hal-An's mother had packed for them. There was cheese, meat and bread, all kinds of fruits and wine. Aermy had flown to the nearby forest to hunt. Mon-El knew she would be back soon.

When they were done eating, Kara wrapped the throw around Mon-El as well and snuggled against him. It was getting darker and the night was getting colder. When Mon-El saw that Kara was still a bit cold, he stepped away from her and whistled for Aermy.

Kara had failed to notice that there was a small firepit nearby. The stones were arranged in a small circular area and there were logs and twigs in between them. When Aermy came hovering above them, Mon-El asked her to blow fire into the firepit. She did as she was asked and then flew back to her place under the trees.

"I forgot you had a fire-breathing dragon," Kara said as she warmed her hands near the pit. "Awfully convenient for you, Your Highness."

Mon-El wrapped his arms against Kara, wrapping the throw around them. Kara felt safe in his arms and wished they could remain like this forever. But there was this unsettling feeling and she needed answers. She turned to face Mon-El and cupped his face. "I like being here with you. And for the very first time, I feel as if I belong somewhere. I love you, Mon. And I don't think I can be without you."

Mon-El leaned against her touch. "I feel the same. I can't imagine a life without you now."

"I know what you are thinking. You are a Prince… and I'm not even a Daxamite! I don't think our families would want us to be together. And your parents have already chosen a bride for you… There's only one way left for us. Let's run away together. Let's leave our lives behind and start a life somewhere new."

Mon-El let out a sigh. Right now he was the older and mature one. He couldn't take any hasty decision. "Kara, where will we go? Don't you think our people will come looking for us? I'm recognized all throughout this galaxy! They will find us and take us back home. They will separate us."

"We can go to Earth. It's far away and no one will find us."

Mon-El looked into her eyes to see that she meant it. Kara really wanted to be with him. And Earth… he had always wanted to visit that planet. There was life on Earth and the people there looked like Kryptonians and Daxamites. They could blend in. They could have a normal life there. But he was still uncertain about this. But when Kara leaned closer and kissed him, Mon-El finally summed up the courage to say yes.

"It will  _not_  be easy to escape! We have to plan this first."

Kara threw her arms around Mon-El and said, "As long as we get to be together."


	27. Chapter 27

Mon-El decided it was getting late and that they should head back. If they were going to leave, they had to go unnoticed. And Mon-El knew that wasn't going to be easy. They had to plan first. And if his mother were ever to find out, Mon-El knew his life would be living hell and they would never allow Kara to return to Daxam. And they would have to kiss the peace treaty goodbye.

Aermy flew them back home and landed in her courtyard. Mon-El then took Kara's hand in his and led her towards the castle, once patting Aermy's head and telling her to rest. Leaving Daxam meant leaving Aermy as well. And Mon-El knew Aermy would die of heartbreak if he left her.

He walked Kara to her room and noticed there were no guards there. Pushing her against the wall, he kissed her frantically. When he moved away, he breathed against her lips, "We will find a way. You need to rest now. Your parents will be expecting to see you in the morning."

Kara nodded and gave him a quick peck before going into her room. She had faith in them. They could do this. They had to!

Mon-El went back to his own room. There were two guards stationed outside his room. They bowed to him as soon as they saw him. Mon-El dismissed them and told them not to let anyone in his room and for him not to be disturbed. He fell asleep as soon as his back hit the bed.

He was woken up the next morning with the sun hitting his face. Mon-El frowned as he sat up to see a guard bowing near his bed.

"Who let you in?" Mon-El demanded. "What do you want?!"

"Your Highness, I have an urgent message from His Majesty the King."

"Give it to me." Mon-El held his hand out for the scroll.

It was indeed a message from his father, asking him to join him and the Royal family of Asheon for breakfast. Mon-El groaned and threw the scroll on the bed.

"Leave. Send the Varlet," Mon-El said as he got up and headed to the bath chamber.

There was a dress code. He had a diplomatic uniform made in all black – shirt, pants and coat with golden buttons and embroidery. The Varlet was quick with the clothes and fetched him the crest of the house of Gand that Mon-El pinned to his coat. Combing his hair, he looked at himself in the mirror once before he took the ceremonial sword from its place and put it on his belt.

When Mon-El stepped out, there were two guards waiting for him. They bowed and walked behind him as he made his way towards the great dining hall.

The Royal family of Asheon was waiting outside the hall in the lounge. They greeted the Prince with a bow. They were all soon welcomed into the dining hall and the King was last to join them. Mon-El had made small talk while his father was away.

Mon-El sat on the King's right hand side, he lowered his voice and asked, "Your Majesty, I assumed the Queen would be joining us. Is she well?"

"Your mother hasn't left her bedchamber since she found out about Ean and Princess Eliz. The castle is much peaceful now, isn't it?" The King joked as he leaned back against his chair. He then began to talk to the Prince of Asheon.

Mon-El couldn't help but notice how the Prince's daughter, Lady Kaydel was seated besides him. He had met her twice before, all diplomatic events. She was awfully polite and always asked the best questions, taking a lot of interest in Daxam's politics and wellbeing. But something didn't sit right. The Prince and Princess of Asheon looked pleased. Mon-El knew it wasn't just the food. Then it struck him. Kaydel was Eliz's replacement. She was the woman he was supposed to marry. No wonder her parents looked so happy as they talked to the King about Daxam's future.

The young Prince wanted to run away. This was all happening too soon. He had to find a way to leave the planet with Kara. There was no way he was marrying Kaydel or any other woman!

Once breakfast was over, the King informed the Asheons that he was looking forward to seeing them at the gathering tomorrow. Mon-El knew what it was. They would announce that Kaydel was his betrothed, the future Queen of Daxam. He had just a day to leave this planet.  _How was he going to do that?_

"Mon-El," he heard a voice behind him.

Mon-El turned around to see it was his father, gesturing for him to join him.

"Join me for a walk, Son," King Lar said as he started walking towards the great hall. Mon-El followed him quietly, not sure why his father suddenly wanted him to join him.

"You must be wondering what this gathering is about?" King Lar asked, with a small smile on his face. "We love to keep our traditions alive on Daxam. Announcing the Crown Prince's betrothed has always warranted a gathering of its own. You must be eager to know who she is."

"I am, Father," Mon-El lied.

King Lar had just walked into the balcony. He gestured for the guards to leave, so they left their position and went to stand by the door. King Lar looked ahead. This was the place he stood after being crowned, greeting his people. In a month, it would be his son, taking his rightful place.

The King smiled as he said, "My parents didn't tell me whom they had chosen for me. There was a girl I liked, but duty came above all else. When I met Rhea, I felt one of us would end up killing the other within a year of our marriage. We disliked each other, but we had to put up with each other because of our duty to our kingdom. Then we sat down and agreed to pretend to like one another. All I wanted from her was an heir. We decided to go our different ways once she gave me a son. But when she was carrying you, I started hating her less. Rhea was a good mother. She has done some things that aren't easy to overlook, but I know that she always loved you and wanted the best for you. It was you who kept us together. It's true, I didn't go to her bedchamber after you turned four. Everyone in the kingdom knows, they just don't talk about it.

"Rhea and I have chosen to live separately once you are crowned King. But that's the thing, Mon-El. It is not in our hands. Rao wishes for us to have a partner by our side; a Queen, who will guide her people to glory. Rhea tried her best, but now it's time for Daxam to look up to a new Queen. I know what you are going through, Son. You feel burdened. But there's an entire nation waiting for you. They have always been, since you were born. They never waited for Ean or anybody else. It was always you."

"What if I'm not fit to be King, Father?" Mon-El asked, solemnly.

"I asked myself that once. And  _my_  father said that all I had to do was follow  _his_  footsteps. He was a great King, and I did follow him. But I don't want you to do that, Son. Weave your own path. Be your own person."

King Lar threw his arm around Mon-El's shoulder and gestured at the land in front of them. "This is Daxam.  _We_  are Daxam. This land is what made you  _you_  today. The land of our ancestors. The land of our successors. Many a time you will feel burdened. You will feel like you have no choice. At times like these, close your eyes and imagine what all Daxam has given you. Your heart will lead you back to your land."

Mon-El had a gut-wrenching feeling. Daxam had given him so much. And he had promised Lord Dax-Am to make this land a better place. But now, he was running away like a coward. Turning his back on all those people who loved and counted on him… All for love. His father was right. Duty above all else. As much as he loved Kara, Mon-El knew he loved Daxam just as much and he couldn't turn his back on his motherland.

If only he wasn't born a Daxamite Prince. If only Kara wasn't born a Kryptonian Noble.

Making up his mind, Mon-El turned to his father and said, "I'm looking forward to meeting my betrothed tomorrow, Father. I don't know who you have chosen for me, and I don't know if I'll ever be capable of loving her. But I give you my word, I won't let you down. I won't let Daxam down."

King Lar patted his son's shoulder. "Tomorrow is a big day. All of Daxam will be waiting to see their new Queen. Rest today. Try not to leave the castle if you can, Zeb-An worries about your safety. I will see you tomorrow, Son… May Daxam live long and prosper under your reign."

King Lar left Mon-El alone in the balcony, deciding to go check on Rhea. He couldn't have her sulking in her bedchamber now that the next Queen was going to be pronounced. The Prince of Asheon had wanted to talk with him some more. King Lar decided to meet with the Prince after he paid his wife a visit.

* * *

Kara had been in her room that morning when her parents came to greet her. They had brought her an exquisite dress and she wondered if there was something coming up. When they reminded her that it was her birthday tomorrow, she took a step back. It had totally skipped her mind that it was her birthday. Her eighteenth birthday. She had thanked her parents for the gift and hurried out after they left.

Kara went to see her aunt, who was busy monitoring the skies. Kara knew that her aunt Lara had a tablet that contained information about all the planets she had explored and those she wished to explore. Earth was one of them. Kara took Kal-El along with her, so he would keep his mother distracted as she checked the tablet. But when Kara got there, she noticed the tablet was password protected and she needed her aunt's retina scans and fingerprint to open it. Kara sighed and gave up.

Kal-El was seated on his mother's lap, as she showed him Krypton in the large monitor in front of them. "See that? Both moons just orbiting slowly, and one of them changes its course and orbits Daxam half the year. So both Krypton and Daxam share a moon."

"But does it belong to Krypton?" Kal-El asked curiously.

Lara chuckled and hugged him tightly. "No, my darling. We never claimed it was ours, but since Daxam was founded after Krypton was many years old, we could say it first belonged to Krypton and now we share the moon with Daxam."

Kara was so lost in thoughts that she failed to hear Lara call her name. When Kal-El jumped down and went to Kara and patted her cheek, she looked at him surprise. "Kal, what is it?"

"Mother was talking to you," the little boy replied.

Kara's eyes shot to Lara. "Aunt Lara, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

Lara gave her a big smile. "It's alright, my dear. I was just asking you if you were ready for tomorrow?"

Kara nodded. "For my birthday? I guess this is the second one I'm not celebrating on Krypton."

"That's right. We are very excited for you, but it wasn't just your birthday I was talking about. Tomorrow is the big day!"

"Big day?"

"Yes. The King and Queen are going to announce Prince Mon-El's betrothal."

"I'm sorry. The Prince's betrothal?"

"Yes. You didn't know? There is a huge gathering and we have been invited to it." Lara smiled as she brushed the hair from her son's eyes and kissed his head. "Even Kal is excited to see who the new Queen is."

Kara gave her aunt a feeble smile and excused herself. Tomorrow… They had one day to leave the planet. She had to see Mon-El!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Mon-El is getting married! Do you think Mon-El and Kara will leave Daxam before the gathering?


	28. Chapter 28

Kara ran back to the castle from the space observatory, all the while looking around to see if she could spot Mon-El anywhere.

When she entered the castle, she noticed there were suddenly too many people here. All the guests for tomorrow's big event. She searched for Mon-El everywhere. At his bedchamber, where guards stood guarding the place, telling her the Prince hadn't been back since that morning, at  _her_  bedchamber, the library, the dining hall. She wanted to go check the great hall but the guards stopped here since it was being cleaned. An entire wing had been closed, since the King was having a meeting with the Prince of Asheon. Kara wondered who this man was so as to closing an entire wing for him.

Kara was tired from all the running and going up and down the stairs. When she was finally going to give up, she remembered a place Mon-El always went to, to be alone. Kara ran to the astronomy tower. She ran all the way to the top floor to see Mon-El standing there, looking lost in his thoughts. Kara gasped for breath. She leaned against the wall and panted.

Mon-El had just turned around when he heard her. "Lady Kara, are you well?" he asked in concern.

Kara gave him a small nod. Once she had regained her composure, she threw her arms around his neck and said, "I searched for you everywhere! Were you here all along?"

The Prince stepped away from her embrace and nodded. "I had breakfast with my father and the Royal family of Asheon. After that I decided to come up here for some air."

"Mon-El, we need to leave. They are going to announce your betrothal tomorrow. We don't have much time."

Mon-El didn't reply. He simply lowered his gaze.

"Mon, we could leave during the gathering! Everyone is going to be present there. No one would notice if we went missing. We can just get out of this galaxy. Maybe take a break somewhere, then go to Earth. We can take the Vans' spacecraft. I know how to pilot it. Barry and I used to have that model as a simulation lesson back home."

When Mon-El still refused to talk. Kara grabbed his arms and shook him. "Talk to me, Mon-El! Say something!"

The Prince still couldn't meet her eyes. "My Lady, I deeply regret what I am about to say. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for I cannot leave with you."

"What?" Kara's arms dropped to her sides.

"I was lost. I thought love was enough, but it isn't. I  _am_  the Crown Prince of Daxam. In a matter of few months, I will be King. I cannot abandon my people. They have put a lot of faith in me. And I have made promises to elders that I cannot break."

"But we can't be together here, Mon. They won't let us. I love you, but I  _can't_  be your mistress. I will not be able to face my family if I am labeled a mistress. And I can't bear to see you with another woman. I can't pretend that I'm fine while you are in bed with another. I can't see you having a child with someone else. I simply cannot accept that."

Mon-El looked away. There were tears in Kara's eyes. She was desperate, and he was helpless.

"Then you must leave, my lady. You must return to Krypton. And forget that I exist. That you ever loved me. That you ever imagined a life with me."

Kara's eyes widened at that. She wiped the tears off her cheeks furiously and tugged at Mon-El's arm, making him face her. "What are you saying? Are you giving up on us? Are you fine with marrying just any woman for the sake of the Crown?"

"I'm not marrying just any woman. Lady Kaydel of Asheon is my betrothed. She's not like Eliz. She cares about Daxam. She will make a good Queen."

"And a good wife? Will she  _satisfy_  you in bed?"

"Kara! Mind your tongue, you are not to speak ill of the future Queen of Daxam," Mon-El raised his voice.

Kara moved away. She felt betrayed. Betrayed by the man she loved. Betrayed by her own tears. She didn't want to cry in front of this man. He didn't even deserve her tears. He was a heartbreaker and men like him deserved nothing.

"So this is how it ends?" she asked, moving farther away. "You are just going to pretend there was nothing between us. You will forget me. You will move on. But do you really think  _I_  am capable of moving on?" Kara wiped the tears of her cheeks and turned to leave, not before stopping to say, "I wish I had never met you, Mon-El of Daxam. You gave me so much and took it all away in a spilt second. But I'm incapable of hating you… Your Highness." With that, Kara ran down the stairs.

It was raining now and all the guests who were outside were going into the castle for shelter. Everyone except for Kara. She ran to the gardens and sunk near a stone bench. She rested her arm over the bench and sobbed. Kara hadn't noticed that Bar-Van had been standing near the castle doors. He had been talking to the other guests when he saw her run to the gardens. Bar-Van excused himself and ran after Kara, only to see her crying.

"Kara!" Bar-Van called. "Kara! Dear Rao, what happened to you?" Bar-Van sat besides her and pulled her into his arms. Kara sobbed against his chest.

"He—he's get—getting married," Kara muttered.

Bar-Van pulled away a little and asked, "Who? The Prince?"

"Yes. We were going to run away, Barry! But he refused to leave. He's getting married to Kaydel of Asheon."

Bar-Van knew who Kaydel of Asheon was. He had met her during a diplomatic event. There were a lot of things unsaid about that mysterious beauty, like the fact that she had a secret child with her lover. Why would King Lar choose her to be the next Queen of Daxam? How was Queen Rhea not opposing this? She would never accept that bastard child of Kaydel to be related to her own grandchildren. Bar-Van didn't know what to say to Kara. She seemed inconsolable. And it was raining heavily now. Bar-Van stood up and pulled Kara up with him. Taking off his coat, he wrapped it around Kara's shoulders and led her back to the castle.

"Kara, please don't cry for that man. He doesn't deserve it. You will be so very happy, darling. Rao would have chosen the best partner for you. Please don't cry!"

Once he had walked her to her bedchamber, Bar-Van told her to take a hot bath and rest for the day. He didn't want Kara falling ill. He then told her to call for him once she was ready. He didn't want her to be alone today.

Kara gave him a small nod. But before Barry left, she said in a low voice, "Don't give up on Cait, Barry. I know you love her. If you leave her and come back to Krypton, they might have you marry me. You don't want that life."

Bar-Van moved closer and cupped her cheek. "After what he did to you, I don't know if I can trust these Daxamites any longer. And it's not so bad we if end up with each other. You  _are_  my best friend. We've known each other our entire lives. I will be a good husband, Kara. I will take you all around this universe. You will have nothing to ask for."

"Oh Barry! Why didn't I just fall in love with you?" Kara leaned against his shoulder.

Bar-Van wrapped his arms around her and said, "Good ladies like you always fall for the bad menfolk… Alright, in you go. We look like drenched honds. You really don't want to fall ill a day before your birthday!"

Kara gave him a small smile as she nodded and went into her bedchamber. She closed the door behind her and stripped off her clothes. The bathwater was hot, almost scalding, so she went to fetch clean clothes for herself. When the water had cooled down a little, Kara stepped in and rested her back against the tub. She stayed in till the water got cold. After stepping out and draining the water, she toweled herself and pulled on a pair of night pants and a loose shirt.

When Kara looked out, a guard stood outside her door. She asked him to call Bar-Van for her. He gave her a quick nod and left. Kara went back to her bedchamber and waited for Bar-Van, but what surprised her was the sound of Kal-El's excited voice.

"Kara!" the little boy called as he ran in, jumped over her bed and hugged her.

"Kal! So good to see you." She kissed her cousin's head and hugged him back.

Bar-Van walked in and closed the door behind him. "I figured Kal would help you cheer up."

"You figured right!" Kara gave him a heartbreaking smile as Kal-El began to talk.

Kara, Kal-El and Bar-Van spent the rest of the day in Kara's bedchamber. Their dinner was also brought in and they ate inside, all the while talking about Krypton and other planets.

Kal-El was the one to fall asleep first. He was in the middle of the bed, with Kara on his right and Bar-Van on his left. Kara lay down as well. Bar-Van decided to leave when Kal-El fell asleep. He kissed Kara's head and told her he would see her in the morning. But Kara didn't sleep after Barry left.

She stayed awake for few hours. But she was so tired, sleep finally came to her.

* * *

When Kara woke up the next morning, Winn was back, knocking on her door. When she opened the door, her friend gave her a big smile. "Good morning, Lady Kara! I hope you slept well. If I may, a very happy birthday to you!"

"Aw Winn! Thank you!" Kara shook hands with Winn.

"Your uncle was here a while ago. He wanted to know if you were still asleep." Winn straightened when he heard a noise. He turned to see Kara's family making their way towards her room. Winn greeted them and moved away.

"My beautiful girl!" Allura called as she came to hug Kara. "Happy birthday, darling. I'm so lucky you came into my life!"

Kara gave her mother a small smile. Her father was next to hug her and wish her, followed by her uncle Jor and aunt Lara. Kal-El had woken up as well. He gave her a tight hug and was pulled away by his mother who wanted him to get ready for the day.

Once Kal-El left with Lara, Kara decided to talk to her parents.

Jor-El was standing by the window, looking outside. Zor-El and Allura were seated on the settee.

"Have you tried on the dress yet?" Allura asked her daughter, who was slowly pacing the room. "I would like to braid your hair. Lara has brought these beautiful floral hairpins. They would look lovely on you."

"Mother, I love the dress. I really do, but I cannot wear it."

"Why, my dear? We got it in your size and the color is your favorite." Allura stood up and went to Kara's side. "What is wrong? Are you well?"

Kara nodded. "I am, Mother. But I don't wish to go to the gathering today."

"What are you talking about, Kara?" Zor-El asked, looking a bit shaken.

"I would like to return to Krypton. I see there's really no need for me here. Today you sign the treaty. Few years later, it will be Kal, since he's the male heir to our family. There is no place for me in this story."

Zor-El looked absolutely shaken by Kara's words. "We thought you liked it here, Kara. You even made friends. The Prince's guard's fiancée, the guard Winn… even the Prince!"

Kara shook her head. "You are mistaken. The Prince and I are not friends. We can barely stand each other's presence. Why would you ever think that I was his  _friend_?"

Zor-El let out a loud sigh and turned away. His brother made his way towards them and said, "I told you! I told you to talk to her before you—"

"Not now, Jor!" Zor-El raised his voice. "Kara, dear, I'm afraid you cannot leave."

"Give me one good reason why I cannot," Kara challenged.

Zor-El kneaded his temple and answered her. An answer that shook her entire existence to core.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been evening by the time all the guests had gathered at the great hall. Wine and conversations flowed as they all waited eagerly to see the Crown Prince's betrothed.

Mon-El was in his bedchamber, getting dressed for the gathering. He wore the royal celebratory suit all in black, gold and crimson. When he was ready to go downstairs, he asked the varlet and the guards to leave him alone for a minute.

The Prince stood in front of the mirror. There was a time he used to see a young lad with so much liveliness in the reflection. Now all he saw was the man who had betrayed his true love and was once again sacrificing something for the Crown.

But the words kept ringing in his ears.  _The Crown must come first._

He gathered his wits and made his way out of his room. To Mon-El's surprise, Zeb-An stood waiting for him.

"Zeb-An, what brings you here?"

The man gave the Prince a little bow and said, "I'm here to escort you to the gathering, Your Highness. This was my son's only condition when I told him that he must spend few days with his new wife alone. Hal was terribly sorry that he would miss this gathering."

"I hope he is taking his much deserved break." Mon-El began to walk. Zeb-An walked by his side, all the while asking him if he was ready for today.

Mon-El lied to the man he loved and respected so dearly. The same man who protected him when he was a child. The man who didn't think twice before jumping into the sea to save young Mon-El who was drowning. But Mon-El had to lie. The Crown came before anything else.

When he reached the great hall he found Princess Cait standing outside with her guard.

When she saw him, she curtsied. Mon-El gave her a small bow and went to greet her. "Dear Cait, are you well?"

"I should be asking you that, My Lord."

Mon-El gave her a weak smile. "Should I walk you in?"

"If you would be so kind." Cait slipped her arm in Mon-El's and their arrival was announced. They walked in together, all the while greeting all those who bowed and greeted them.

When they finally reached the front of the hall, Cait moved away. "Are you really ready for today?" she asked in a low voice.

Mon-El had been looking around. His eyes had fallen on Princess Kaydel, who smiled at him when their eyes met. He gave her a small nod and turned away. "No. I would rather be somewhere else," Mon-El confessed. "How is Ean?"

"Not good. Mother has been so disappointed with him that she made sure he knew how disappointed. Father doesn't really care. Ean plans to leave home for a while and stay at his own property till Mother calms down."

"I feel sorry for him. This isn't even his fault."

Just then, the arrival of the King and Queen was announced. This was the first time Mon-El was seeing his mother after the Eliz and Ean incident. She looked like she had aged ten years. She even looked somber now. The King, on the other hand, looked as if he had found the secret of immortality. He was smiling brightly as he made his way towards the throne.

Once the King and Queen were seated and the music resumed, a guard came to Mon-El's side and told him that the Queen wanted to have a word with him.

Queen Rhea stood up and walked towards the back of the great hall. When she saw her son approaching, she gestured for her lady's maids to leave them alone.

"My dear boy!" Rhea greeted Mon-El and pulled him into a hug.

"Mother," Mon-El greeted back and pulled away. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes. I wished to speak about your betrothed." Rhea patted her son's shoulder and said, "I had no say in who you are to marry."

"Pardon?"

"I did want Princess Eliz to be your wife. But after the little secret of hers and Ean's came out, your father told me to not interfere in this matter. He had already chosen someone for you. Eliz was merely… a second contender."

Mon-El gave his mother a small nod. "Thank you for being honest, Mother."

"I do not wish to doubt your father's choice, but all I want is for you to be happy. I pray to Rao that you do find that happiness with your bride… I love you, my dearest child. Forgive me if I have done anything to hurt you."

"Mother, I might be King to my people. But I will always be your son. So please, do not ask for forgiveness." Mon-El gladly accepted his mother's hug. She then slipped her arm in his and they made their way to the thrones.

Mon-El then noticed a small, ornate chair next to his own. He tried to not think about it. He greeted his father with a bow and led his mother to her throne. Once she was seated, he went and took his own seat.

The guests were greeting the royals now. When some of them stepped away, Mon-El leaned towards his father and asked, "Your Majesty, it's it time to welcome my bride. We shouldn't keep our guests waiting, you told me that before."

King Lar gave him a big smile and nodded. "Of course. We're just waiting for your bride to arrive."

Mon-El looked at his father in confusion. Princess Kaydel was right here. If it wasn't her, then who?

The doors opened and the arrival of the House of El and the other Kryptonians was announced. Jor-El, Lady Lara and Kal-El were the first to walk in. They made their way in and greeted the royals and went to stand by Princess Cait's side. Bar-Van walked in with his mother. Zor-El accompanied his wife.

When they had all moved away, Mon-El heard Kara's name being announced. "Lady Kara Zor-El of Krypton."

Mon-El felt the wind get knocked off him. Dressed in an exquisite blue and golden ball down, Kara Zor-El was a sight for sore eyes.

"There she is!" King Lar said, proudly. "You were eagerly waiting for her, Son. Won't you greet your bride?"

"Father, what are you saying? Lady Kara is my betrothed?"

King Lar raised a brow. "I thought you knew… Son, I thought you knew since the first ball we had after the Kryptonians arrived."

"You should have talked to him before arranging his marriage to a Kryptonian," Queen Rhea said, frowning at her husband. "Enough of these old traditions, if our son doesn't want to marry her the—"

Mon-El cut his mother off. "Forgive me, Mother. But I never said I didn't want to marry Lady Kara. I think I am the luckiest man in the entire universe now!"

King Lar smiled proudly and turned to face his wife. He gave her an expression that screamed  _'I told you so!'_

"Excuse me, Father, Mother," Mon-El said in a hurry as he stood up and started walking towards Kara.

They met halfway, getting lost in each other's eyes. "You knew?" Mon-El asked.

"Just this morning."

"I'm so sorry for what I said, Kara. You have to know why I was scared to leave it all and run away. I know I hurt you. You cannot imagine just how horrible I felt when I did!"

Kara gave him a small nod. "Yes, it hurt. And all I wanted was to leave and never return. But I did pray to Rao to help me. Help us… And he did. So all is forgiven, my love."

"Do you have any idea how happy I am right now?"

Kara gave him a heartbreaking smile. "If you are as happy as I am then I think I know what you feel."

"Sweetheart," Mon-El called as he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

There were few gasps and some even applauded for them, including the King. But all the Els looked at the young couple in shock, except for Kal-El, of course, he was happy for his dear cousin.

Allura touched her husband's arm and asked, "Dear, are all Daxamites this forward while meeting their betrothed?"

"I don't know, love. The Prince always seemed… a bit forward." Zor-El gave his wife a small smile.

"I told you, they have been seeing each other behind our backs!" Jor-El called, rolling his eyes slightly. "Does that look like a first kiss to you?"

"Darling, hush," Lara spoke with a twinkle in her eyes. "All that matters is that they like each other and they make a wonderful couple."

Mon-El and Kara had broken the kiss by now, resting their foreheads against each other's. The Prince then took a step back and held his hand out for Kara to take. "My dearest bride, let us go seek blessings from the King and Queen. I'm sure my mother is dying to greet you."

"Oh, I'm sure she's on top of the world." Kara winked at Mon-El as she slipped her hand in his and they made their way towards the front of the hall.

Kara curtsied in front of the King and Queen. King Lar greeted her with warmth and joy, and asked her to join them. Queen Rhea was almost polite, but she did have a small frown on her face.

Mon-El and Kara climbed the platform and stood in front of their chairs, holding each other's hand tightly.

"My dearest people and our beloved guests, today is a big day for Daxam for we are so happy and so proud to introduce you to our future Queen. I would like to announce the betrothed of my son, Prince Mon-El Gand to Lady Kara Zor-El of the house of El… Today is also her birthday, so please join us in raising our glasses to our future Queen, Lady Kara."

"To Lady Kara," Mon-El said with a huge grin, raising his glass of wine.

"TO LADY KARA!" the whole hall called out. The young Kryptonian had tears of joy in her eyes.

Mon-El slipped his arm around Kara's waist and pulled her closer. "It's alright, my darling. Everyone loves you. Even Mother will come around."

"I can't believe this is happening," Kara said, leaning against him.

"Me neither. But this isn't a dream… I never dream of my mother, you see."

Kara chuckled and buried her face against Mon-El's shoulder. He kissed her forehead. Once the King and Queen were seated, Mon-El asked his father's permission if he could dance with his bride.

King Lar was more than happy to grant him permission. Mon-El then led Kara down the platform and went to greet her family in person. Kara's family greeted him with big smiles and hugs. Only Jor-El looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here.

So when Mon-El held a hand out for him to shake, Jor-El raised a brow.

"I know you are worried about Kara. And I also know you are worried that I'll hurt her," Mon-El spoke, his voice borderline serious. "I promise you that would never happen. But if it does… Your sword. My head." Jor-El's eyes widened hearing that. "Oh! I know you don't have a sword, you could always borrow mine. But it won't come to that."

Kara's family burst out laughing. Even Jor-El had a small smile on his face. He simply nodded at Mon-El.

The Prince then led Kara to the dance floor. They danced for a while, before enjoying the delectable spread. After that Mon-El didn't wait for even a minute before leading Kara out of the great hall. They hurried to his room, wanting to spend the rest of the night in each other's arms.

Clothes came off in a hurry. Some of Kara's inner garments even ripped as Mon-El didn't care about them enough. He gently pushed her back in his bed and climbed over her. Mon-El's fingers brushed against her sex. "My, my! You are so wet, my darling!"

Kara blushed furiously. "I'm just happy to be with you. I thought we could never be together when I left you at the tower. Then my parents told me that our marriage, despite arranged, is to strengthen Krypton and Daxam's bond."

"It sure has strengthened ours, sweetheart!" Mon-El kissed her as he pushed a finger into her. Kara gasped against her lips.

"Are you always going to drive me this crazy?!" Kara muttered against his lips.

"This is just the start, my sweet Princess. I won't rest till you scream my name!"

"We shall see, my Prince!" Kara pulled his head down for another kiss.

Their lovemaking was nothing short of intense. They had been desperate for each other's touch and now that they were finally together, they vowed to never let each other go.

The next morning dawned bright and cloudless. Kara and the other Kryptonians had to leave. The wedding date was set in one month's time and the Els had to do their own preparations.

Kara and Mon-El's goodbye was a bit sad and they held onto each other for a long time.

"Stay," Mon-El said as Kara moved away, but still held onto his shoulders.

"If you want to marry me, you have to let me go now." Kara cupped his face and kissed him.

Zor-El, who stood near the spaceship, looked at his brother. "You said these two were… How long have you known?"

Jor-El shrugged. "Why did Kara decide to suddenly learn Archery?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was interested?"

"Brother, the Prince was  _teaching_  her. Do you think that's all he was doing?"

Zor-El's eyes widened. "Oh my innocent daughter…"

"No longer innocent, Brother. No longer innocent."


	30. Chapter 30

Prince Mon-El stood pacing his room, all the while demanding why he couldn't meet Kara who had arrived almost a day ago. It had been a whole month since he had seen her. The wedding preparations had been going on in both Daxam and Krypton for the last month and finally, Mon-El and Kara were going to be Man and Wife tomorrow. But the Prince still didn't understand why he couldn't meet his bride.

"They say it's unlucky, Your Highness," Hal-An spoke. "And it's just for one day. You did wait for a whole month… well, not including that one week you spent on Krypton."

"I had to see her! I miss her so badly, Hal, it hurts!"

"Just one more day, my friend."

But Mon-El was in no mood to accept his fate. He didn't care about rules and customs. There was nothing unlucky when Kara was around. So around midnight, after he was sure everyone had retired, Mon-El sneaked out wearing a cowl, covering his head. It was Winn who was guarding Kara's door again.

When he saw Mon-El, he was about to speak, but the Prince shook his head and opened Kara's door in a hurry. When he walked in, he noticed that she wasn't in bed. Mon-El frowned. Where could Kara be this late at night?

Just then, the door to her bath chamber opened and she stepped out wearing a long, satin nightgown. Her long blonde locks cascading around her face, going all the way down to her hips.

Kara's eyes widened when she saw Mon-El. But she simply smiled at him and held her arms out for him. Mon-El rushed to her and cupped her face, he kissed her ardently, as if he was a thirsty traveller and she, a spring.

When Kara broke the kiss, she hugged him tightly and asked, "Didn't they tell you not to see me, my love?"

"Sweetheart, I've been dying to see you. There was no way I was going to listen to these people. I'm so very happy to see you!"

Kara looked up at him, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "We are getting married tomorrow."

Mon-El smirked. "You mean today?" He pointed at the clock on the wall that clearly showed that it was indeed their wedding day. "They said I could see you today. So no rules broken, I think."

Kara cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss. When she felt him cup her breast through the nightgown, she jumped. "Mon, no! We can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Mon-El raised a brow. "You don't want to have sex! We haven't had sex for a month, Kara!"

"Did you forget those five days on Krypton? You barely let me leave the bed at night."

Mon-El pouted. "I want to sleep with you."

"And we will, my love. Just nothing… naughty. We can cuddle. We can kiss."

Mon-El's fingers brushed the shoulder strap of her gown. "Let me just… taste these…" He bent down and bit her nipple through her gown.

"No!" Kara pushed him away and adjusted her clothing. She then climbed the bed. "Your Highness, I'm going to ask you to leave if you can't behave."

Mon-El pouted and climbed the bed quietly. When he saw Kara open her arms, he snuggled next to her. "I don't think I can ever say no to you, my Princess."

"Good." Kara brushed her lips against his, but it was Mon-El who deepened the kiss, almost covering half of his body with hers.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a long time. Kissing and talking and cuddling. But when they heard a knock on the door, they jumped.

"Let me see," Kara said as she grabbed a cowl of her own, put it on and opened the door.

It was Winn. "My lady, dawn just broke. His Highness' guards would be taking their posts soon. If he wishes to leave, this would be a good time."

"Thank you, Winny." Kara gave him a kind smile and rushed back in.

Mon-El was difficult as always. He told Kara he didn't care who saw them together, so she had to drag him and kick him out of the room. He made a fuss like a little tot, but hurried back to his room when he realized it would be Hal-An waking him up in couple of minutes.

* * *

It was later that evening when Mon-El stood in the royal scarlet robes of Daxam, specially made for his wedding. He was standing in the gardens of Bayfell that overlooked the ocean. Bayfell was where ceremonies took place, mostly royal weddings.

Mon-El adjusted the crest on his suit and saw Hal-An standing there, in a dark blue royal guard suit, with a big smile on his face. Mon-El walked up to him. "Your Highness, if I may, you look great in the royal robes," Hal-An said. Leaning closer, he asked, "Are you nervous?"

"Ha! Nervous? Me?" Mon-El grinned. "Yes, a little. I could drink that whole fountain of Zakarian Ale and still be nervous. I can't believe I'm marrying the love of my life. It feel so surreal… But it also feels familiar. As if this is happened before… in a dream. Or… a dream of a dream."

"You have been dreaming about your wedding?" Hal-An grinned.

"Oh, I jest you not. It is  _my_  big day! Now go, go be with your wife."

Hal-An bowed to the Prince and wished him good luck. He then ran to his wife's side. When Mon-El saw Hal-An hugging Zora from the behind and they were both looking at her, he waved to Zora. She gave him a beautiful smile and waved back, before hugging her husband.

Mon-El gathered his wits and turned to face the crowd. Everyone was standing up, indicating the arrival of the King and Queen. When they reached Mon-El, he bowed to both of them. Queen Rhea kissed both his cheeks and told him he looked rather handsome. King Lar gave him a big hug and patted his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, my son! Are you ready for this?"

"Born ready, Father!" Mon-El smiled brightly.

The Els arrived next. Kal-El looked dashing in his blue robes. He waved to Mon-El and gave him a big toothy grin. Mon-El chuckled when he noticed a tooth was missing. It probably fell off while Kal-El had his never ending adventures. Mon-El waved back. He was pleasantly surprised to see Bar-Van sitting next to Princess Cait and how she held onto his hand. Well, she was quite brave to do that in front of her mother and  _his_  mother.

He stood in front of the statue of Lord Dax-Am. His grandfather had wanted one here so Dax-Am himself could bless the newlyweds. Mon-El took a deep breath remembering his promise to Lord Dax-Am. He was marrying Kara for love, but their union meant Daxam and Krypton's friendship and another bloody war would never be fought. They had established one thing during Kara's birthday, any heir he sired would be a Daxamite by status, even though they knew the child would be a Daxtonian. The child would be the next in line to the throne. Queen Rhea had explicitly put forth this point so that the Kryptonians didn't claim the child to their many councils. And they didn't wish to do so. All they wanted was the child to visit them once in a while as their grandchild, not a Prince or Princess.

When they announced Kara's arrival, Mon-El looked up to see Zor-El walking towards him alone. He greeted the King with a bow and went to take his place next to him. In the Kryptonian culture, it was either the brother or the uncle who walked the bride down the aisle. When Mon-El caught sight of his beautiful bride, he swore his heart stopped for couple of seconds, it kick started again when he saw her moving forward. Kara hair was tied up in a bun. She wore a blue and white ball gown dress, a Kryptonian bridal gown. She wasn't looking up at him, and she still had to walk a little more to reach him. And suddenly it felt as if he had lived this moment before. The dream of a dream…

It really did feel as if he had seen this before and knew just what was going to happen next, but his heart still fluttered.

When Jor-El had finally brought Kara to the memorial, she looked up at Mon-El and gave him a heartbreaking smile.

"Sweetheart," he greeted her with a charming smile of his own.

"Darling," she greeted back.

Jor-El held his hand out for Mon-El; he then placed Kara's hand in his. "Our beloved Kara is for you, Prince."

Mon-El nodded and took Kara's hand in his and they stood in front of each other. "You look beautiful. And that dress… I can't wait to ravish you," Mon-El said once Jor-El had moved away.

Kara's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Shall we start?" King Lar Gand asked. He placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"Kara Zor-El," Mon-El said with a smile. "I am with you. I'll be there to fight your battles for you. If you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I'll be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you. I am for you, my Queen."

"My King," Kara said, her cheeks growing red. "I join my life with yours. Wherever you go, I will go. Whatever you face, I will face. I take you as my husband and my king, and will give myself to no other. I am for you, Mon-El Gand."

King Lar held the ring out for Mon-El to take. The Prince accepted it with a bright smile and slipped it on Kara's finger. Zor-El did the same for Kara. They had bands made of Triecium, the strongest yet lightest mental mined in Daxam. In both their bands were engravings. On Mon-El's were Kara's words that said  _'My heart is in your hands. Forever.'_  And in Kara's  _'Here is my heart; guard it well.'_

Once the King had announced that they were Man and Wife, Mon-El pulled Kara closer for a kiss. And he kissed her so deeply that Jor-El had to clear his throat to remind him of the surroundings.

King Lar smiled as he announced, "May I present the Crown Prince of Daxam, Mon-El Gand and his beloved wife, Princess Kara Mon-El. May Rao bless the two of you!"

Mon-El's hold on Kara's hand tightened. He moved closer and whispered in her ear, "Kara Mon-El?"

"I asked your father's permission, of course, to keep one Kryptonian tradition. On Krypton, when a girl gets married, she takes her husband's name. The minister had asked me if I wished to take the name Gand, but I knew I would belong to the house of Gand after marriage… And Kara Mon-El sounds great!"

Mon-El shook his head. "You are full of surprises, Princess." He placed a soft kiss on her lips again.

Kara caressed his cheek as she whispered, "Wait till you see what I have worn inside this dress…"

"I hope you've worn nothing, so I can take you as soon I get this dress off."

Kara blushed and buried her face against Mon-El's shoulder.

Soon they were joined by their families who came to congratulate them. There were many other nobles waiting for them as well. But little did they know that their little union had brightened someone's life forever.

Back at the castle, Lord Dax-Am had been sitting in his beloved wife's courtyard, reading a book, under the light of the moon. The whole place suddenly started getting brighter, so bright that he had to close his eyes at first. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the sun shining brightly over the courtyard. The whole place was suddenly warm.

Lord Dax-Am closed his eyes and sighed in relief. The young Prince had kept his promise. And now… he was free.

"My darling," he heard a soft voice coming from behind him.

Lord Dax-Am turned around sharply to see who it was. His eyes widened when he noticed it was his beloved wife, Aida. She stood wearing her favorite crimson gown. It was her who had chosen crimson and reds as the color of Daxam, after all. She had let her hair open and it fluttered lightly because of the breeze.

"Aida?"

"I have come for you, my love," Lady Aida replied. "We have spent years apart. It is time we go home… Wes is waiting for you… So is our granddaughter Nova. She feels Princess Kara, when she becomes Queen, will be the greatest Queen Daxam has ever seen. Greater than her."

Tears streamed down Lord Dax-Am's face as he ran to embrace his wife. He held onto her tightly. "I waited so long, my dear," he cried, burying his head against her shoulder. When he pulled away, she gestured towards something.

A wall had disappeared in front of them. The courtyard now open to the vast lands of the castle. "We can leave," Lady Aida spoke. "But I feel you have to do something before you leave. Close your eyes, my love."

Lord Dax-Am did as his wife asked. When he opened them again, he found himself at Bayfell. The Prince and his new wife were being congratulated by their many guests.

"We couldn't just leave without giving them our blessings," Lady Aida pointed out.

When Kara's eyes fell on them, she gave them a big smile as she grabbed Mon-El's hand and dragged him along.

"Sir, you made it!" Kara exclaimed. "I'm so happy you came to our wedding."

"I might have stayed locked up in the castle too long, Princess Kara. Your wedding was a great excuse to get out of that place."

Kara smiled at the man brightly. For her, he was a distant relative of the Gands. Little did she know who he really was.

"Lady Aida," Mon-El greeted the lady next to Lord Dax-Am. "It is an honor and a privilege to meet you."

Lady Aida patted Mon-El's shoulder and took Kara's hand in hers. "My dear, you two make a beautiful couple. I pray that your marriage is filled with love, happiness and lots of adorable children."

Kara blushed as she said, "Thank you, Lady Aida. If you leave it to my husband, he would be ready to make a baby right now."

Mon-El reddened, but didn't say a word.

Lord Dax-Am finally came to Kara's side. He then placed his hand on her head and said, "Many a great Queens Daxam has seen. Queen Nova's reign is said to be the greatest. But I pray to Rao that yours is greater than Nova's, Princess Kara… You have our blessings, children."

"Thank you, Sir. You are too kind."

"We must take our leave," Lord Dax-Am said as he held his hand out for his wife to take.

Mon-El then gave them both a small bow, much to Kara's surprise. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your blessings, Lady Aida… Lord Dax-Am."

"Farewell, Son," were Lord Dax-Am's last words.

Kara looked up at her husband in surprise. When she turned to see the Lord and Lady in front of them, her eyes widened when she noticed they had disappeared.

"Where did they go? There were here a second ago!" Kara grabbed Mon-El's arm. When he gave her a knowing smile, she gasped. "You said… Lord  _Dax-Am._ It couldn't have been THAT Dax-Am!"

"You think so?" Mon-El smirked.

"So, Aldax was really haunted, huh?" Kara paled.

Mon-El chuckled loudly as he threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. "Lord Dax-Am had been trapped there for ages, my love. Believe it or not, our union has set him free. Now he can live with his wife happily."

Kara buried her face against Mon-El's shoulder. "Please tell me not other place is haunted."

Mon-El burst out laughing. "I can't promise you that, Princess. You just have to wait and watch."

"Yes. I'm going to be here for a long time," Kara said, surely.

"A long, long time…" they both heard a soft whisper in their ears. They knew who it was, so they just looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be their little secret. Forever.


	31. Chapter 31

**Epilogue**

**Two Years Later**

King Mon-El paced the grounds hastily, looking up to see if he could spot the familiar spaceship. He was in Aermy's courtyard. His dragon stared at him in wonder as he paced. He would reach out to pat her head once in a while.

He had taken the throne five months after his marriage to Kara. She had her own coronation ceremony a week after his. To say the people of Daxam loved Queen Kara would be an understatement. She had won all their hearts, also making sure her own ties with Krypton stayed strong.

The first thing Kara did as Queen was to establish easier, faster and safer passage from Krypton to Daxam and from Daxam to Krypton. Two spaceships flew to and fro between the two planets every single day. Trading was also getting as each day passed. The one thing that came as surprise to most was how Kara had manage to convince the Kryptonian council that Kryptonians were actually compatible with Daxamites. Most of the Kryptonian houses decided to put an end to arrange marriage. Princess Cait and Bar-Van were the first to make use of their new freedom as Mon-El had given her the permission to marry anyone she wanted, even if her mate was a commoner. They had gotten married last year and Bar-Van was made the Prince Consort. They were expecting their first child together.

And now, after bringing some much needed changes to both the planets, Kara decided to go visit her family and spend a week with them. It had been Kal-El's birthday and she didn't want to miss it. Mon-El had to stay back because he had important meetings. But being away from his wife hadn't been easy on him.

"You are being very impatient," he heard a voice coming from behind him. It was his father.

"Father," Mon-El greeted. "So kind of you to join me."

"Well, some of us do wish to greet our Queen without being impatient," Lar joked.

"I just miss her, Father. It's been too long!"

Lar chuckled when he saw his son pout. "It's been five days… Oh look! There it is."

"I need to go." Mon-El began to walk away. His father followed him quietly. They could see the footmen carrying the luggage outside and taking them to the castle. Two ladies maids stepped out telling the footmen where they wanted the luggage to be kept.

Kara stepped out of the craft slowly. To Mon-El's surprise, she wore a typical Kryptonian combat suit. She wore pants! But she had a black cowl over her clothes. In her arms was the apple of Mon-El's eyes.

The King gave his wife and their son a bright smile as he went to greet them.

"Your Majesty," he greeted his Queen before crashing his lips against hers. Kara moaned and kissed him back earnestly. When she pulled away, Mon-El took his son in his arms.

"Kai-El! Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

"Bababababa…" the baby babbled. He then blew raspberries as his father kissed his forehead.

"Hello, Father," Kara greeted Lar and went to hug him.

"My dear daughter! I hope your trip to Krypton was pleasant."

"We had a lovely time there. But we did miss home. Kai seemed to like everybody there. He was too little when I took him to Krypton last time." Kara turned and smiled at her son. He was gurgling now as he tried to bite his father's finger.

Kai's nanny came to take him to his room. But Lar stopped her by saying, "I haven't seen my grandson in a week. He will be spending his time with me." Mon-El passed Kai to his father, who took him in his arms happily. "Your grandmother is here to see you, little boy. She's only tolerable when she's around you. Now, say goodbye to your parents. They can have you back this evening."

"Babababa," Kai called, waving his chubby hands. He left with his grandfather; his nanny and his personal guard following them. After all, he was the Crown Prince of Daxam.

Once Kara and Mon-El were left alone, the Daxamite held his hand out for his wife to take. She slipped her hand in his and they made their way towards the garden. It was a bit cloudy. They knew it would rain soon, but they had been desperately waiting to spend few minutes together as soon as Kara came back home.

They went to their favorite spot near the fountain. The sound of the water easily hid their many moans and chuckles all the time.

"Did you miss me badly?" Kara asked as she went to take a seat on a bench.

Mon-El shrugged. "Not so much," he lied.

"Hmm… I didn't miss you either."

"My bed was pleasantly warm without you."

"Is that true? I wonder what kind of heating you were using." Kara didn't want to sound jealous. She knew her husband was only joking.

"I made that stupid droid of yours heat up the sheets. He burnt them…" Mon-El winced and took a seat next to Kara.

"Oh, poor you! You were unharmed, weren't you?"

"The stupid droid can put out a fire it started." Mon-El rolled his eyes. "Can we get that new one your father mentioned last time he visited? It sounds very efficient!"

"And very expensive."

"I am the ruler of an entire nation. I assure you, my lady, that I can afford a droid."

Kara shook her head. "You don't need more droids, Mon. We already have enough at the castle to help the servants. We even got Zora one for space observation. We don't need more."

Mon-El looked away. "When did you become so mature? You were just an innocent child not too long ago."

Kara chuckled. "Really? Innocent? I haven't exactly been innocent since you pinned me to that tree over there and kissed the breath out of me."

"I guess. You are better in bed now than you were two years ago."

"That's because I have a good teacher." Kara moved closer and kissed the back of his ear.

Mon-El turned to face her before attacking her with a growl. He pushed her against the bench and kissed her fervently. All the while slipping his fingers inside her shirt. He broke the kiss and began to pepper her cheek and neck with kisses as his hand kneaded her breast. Kara moaned when he pinched her nipple.

Mon-El then lowered his face to her breasts and took a nipple in his mouth. He licked, bit and sucked on it. Giving its counterpart the same attention.

"Mon, slow down," Kara moaned.

"Oh shit!" Mon-El heard Kara say, but her voice sounded… a bit far off.

When he heard Kara gasp and cover her chest, he looked up to see the strangest sight ever. In front of them stood people who looked just like them. Mon-El's jaw dropped when he looked at the other Kara. What she wore was rather… sexy. She wore skintight pants and t-shirt that fit her like second skin. It was all blue with an outline of the symbol of El on it. That had to be Kara. The man next to her had his face, but there was no symbol of the house of Gand anywhere on his equally skintight red suit.

Something snapped inside King Mon-El and he pulled his sword out. It was for show, but he had to at least use it sometime.

"Who are you?" he asked, standing in front of his wife as she adjusted her cloak. "I demand an answer!"

"Hey! Easy there," the other Mon-El called. "My name is Mon-El. I'm you, just from another Ear—I mean, Daxam. This is my wife, Kara Mon-El. Kay for short. We come in peace!"

Kara came to stand next to her husband. Her entire posture screamed Queen of Daxam. "How do we know you are speaking the truth? You could have come here to harm us."

Mon-El raised his arms over his head. "We carry no weapons. Please, you just need to listen to us."

"Prince Mon-El," Kay spoke, confidently. "We come from the Legion of Super-Heroes. Our goal is to protect all the worlds in the multiverse."

"Multiverse?" King Mon-El asked. "You mean there's more than one Daxam? And it's King Mon-El, by the way."

"I'm sorry, King Mon-El. And yes, there are infinite worlds. Daxam. Krypton. Earth…"

"Earth?" Queen Kara asked. "You come from Earth?"

"Yes. We do. We are a couple, much like you. And it's not just us. There are many Earths where Kara and Mon-El are either married. Or have children. Or just fight like kids but secretly love each other."

Queen Kara touched her husband's arm. "Darling, do you remember which planet I suggested when we thought of running away together?"

"Earth," King Mon-El replied. "I know, my love. But it's rather difficult to accept that there are more like us."

"Look," Mon-El spoke. "I'll be quick. I crash landed on Earth where Kara found me. Not my wife, a different Kara. I was in love with her and all was going well but my twin brother ended up in the same city and he fell in love with Kara. And I left Earth and ended up meeting the Legion, where I met Kay. We fell in love and decided to get married. Our job is to warn planets that still have chances to survive."

"Wait, survive?" Queen Kara asked. Just then, King Mon-El frowned and said, "I don't have a brother!"

"Yeah. That's the thing about Multiverse," Kay replied. "As we all know, your Kara doesn't have a brother. But I do… I have a twin, Kon-El. In a different world, Kara has a older brother, Cla—Kal-El."

"Kal-El is my cousin," Queen Kara said.

"I know. In most of the world we have encountered, Kal-El is  _your_  cousin. But in some worlds, he's your brother."

"Why did you leave your planets then?" Queen Kara asked, moving closer.

"Darling, please do not approach the strangers," her husband said, trying to grab her hand.

Kay did the same. And her Mon-El took her arm and said, "Babe, don't!"

"Let me talk, Mon," Kay called as she approached Kara. "You are amongst the luckiest ones. Your planets have survived. Where we come from, Krypton was harvesting materials from the planet's core that led to it being destroyed."

"As for Daxam, when Krypton perished, the shock waves from the explosion hit the moons of Daxam, causing gravity to fluctuate and solar storms to ravage the land. I escaped… So did my parents, but that's another story."

Queen Kara had frozen hearing this, but then she nodded and said, "I can assure you that Krypton isn't harvesting materials from the planet's core. We do harvest things from the surface and if we don't have it on Krypton, just know that our trade routes with Daxam and the other planets in the solar system are very strong."

Kay let a relieved sigh. "Well, that's a relief!"

"What about Zod?" Mon-El asked. "He's not doing anything bad, is he?"

"General Zod?" Queen Kara asked. "He died when I was seven."

Mon-El and Kay shared another look. "Daxam and Krypton are safe," Kay said. "I think our job is done here."

"We need to get going," Mon-El said, looking at the King and Queen. "I'm happy to know that you two are together. There's another world we need to go to."

"Yes. We… I mean, Mon-El and Kara are not like us, they were born on Earth," Kay explained. "We need to find out how that happened. Good luck! May you reign long!"

Queen Kara gave them a small smile and nodded. "We wish you all the luck with your adventures and endeavors. And thank you for coming here to warn us. If something does go wrong, we will be able to prevent it."

Kay gave her a bright smile. "I came here before… The two of you were snogging under a tree, in the woods. I was rooting for you!"

Queen Kara blushed, but King Mon-El smiled proudly. He looked at Kay and smirked. "I'm happy to know Kara is beautiful in every world."

"Thanks!" Kay giggled as Mon-El opened the portal. "Goodbye, you two!"

"Farwell," the King and Queen said as they stood holding hands, watching the other two disappear. When they did, Mon-El's footing slipped and he sat on the bench with a thud.

"Darling!" Kara called. "Are you well?"

"I just saw a man who looked just like me! Kara, you know I kept telling you I had this feeling that some things happened before. A dream…"

"A dream of a dream?" Kara asked, sitting down next to her husband.

"What if it happened in a different world? And that was what I was feeling?"

Kara shrugged. "You named our son Kai because you thought that  _I thought_  his eyes were blue like the sea… and Kai meant sea in some unknown language."

"And here we thought Lord Dax-Am being here was the most mysterious thing we have ever faced."

Kara laughed. "At least our life isn't boring, my love!"

"That's true."

"Bababa," a little voice called out. Kara stood up and reached out to take her son from her father-in-law.

"He wanted to see you two," Lar explained.

"Babababa," Kai gurgled. His father came to kiss his cheek. The baby patted his cheek and babbled. Kara wrapped her arms around Mon-El's waist.

"Not boring at all," Mon-El said as his wife hugged him and their son.

When his father came to take Kai from him again, Mon-El noticed his mother was standing a bit farther away, watching them. He smiled and gave Kai to Lar, who took him to Rhea. The woman gave the little boy her most genuine smile as she reached out to kiss his chubby hand.

"At least your mother loves Kai," Kara said, slipping her arm through Mon-El's.

"She loves you, too. But her pride doesn't let her accept it." Mon-El kissed Kara's head. "I just realized something, sweetheart."

"Yes?"

"A boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton… Who would have thought, huh?"

"We are star-crossed, my love. But with a happier fate…"

Mon-El lowered his head and kissed her chastely. When he pulled away, his voice was a sensual. "I can't wait to ravish you, Princess."

Kara grinned and pushed him away. "I'm the Queen. And you'll do as I tell you, Mon-El Gand."

"I'm not letting you tie me up, you vixen!"

"We shall see!" Kara stuck her tongue out and ran towards the castle.

Mon-El ran after her and caught up with her easily. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the castle.

Rhea was looking at them keenly. But when she turned towards her husband and her grandson, she had a small smile on her face. "At least she makes him happy."

Lar smirked and gave her an expression that screamed  _'I told you so!'_

But it was Kai who replied to Rhea, "Bababa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end! THANK YOU for sticking with this story for soooo long! I hope you liked reading this. Leave me a comment, I would love to know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos = Potstickers  
> Comments = Club Soda
> 
> Leave me some if you liked what you read! :)
> 
> If you like the story, don’t forget to Subscribe and Bookmark it, you’ll get a notification whenever there’s a new chapter.


End file.
